Cat Gaurdains in Egypt
by Sunrise Phoenix
Summary: Atem, the pharaoh has been protected by strange cat-people called the Thunder Cats. With Lord Lion-O and his sister Princess Jaguar-a, they take Atem through many trails to help him become a king; and free them their enchanted sleep. Disclamer in Bio.
1. Part I

**Chapter One**

Protectors of the Prince

A young boy, of five years of age, ran though the palace, he didn't want to go to lesson today. The old priest, Solomon, was on his tail. He hated it when the prince tried to ditch his lessons; and he was getting too old for this.

The prince quickly jumped into a large clay pot and prayed that Solomon wouldn't find him. He heard the scuffling of footsteps and ragged breathing, then he heard Solomon call out, "Atem? You wait 'till your father hears of this! You'll be grounded for a week!" With that; the old priest left in huff.

The prince, Atem, waited until it was safe to come out; then took off running down the hall. He was about to head to the garden when he saw a door with a strange symbol in the shape of a cats eye. The little boy pushed open the door and gasped; the room was made of solid white jade, torches were lighting up the room, and at the end was a large pedestal. He walked numbly down the room; taking in everything. There were hieroglyphics on the walls telling a story about one of his anestors meeting a cat-like king of this place called "Thundera", and how helped defeat the evil warriors, that were sent to destroy Egypt, by controlling all the wild cats in Egypt. It also told about what happened to the kings two children, the prince and princess. To protect them from harm; the cat-lord had the pharaoh put them into a deep sleep and encase them in crystal. And used a spell to protect them until a person with a pure heart would awaken them.

Atem tore his gaze from the hieroglyphics and saw what was sitting on the pedestal, white stone statues; of winged cats. A lion, a jaguar. Also, they were eight statues of cat-people under the torches; five men and one boy, which were two tigers (one orange and the other white,) a panther, a lynx, and a fisher cat. The other three were two women (a cheetah and puma,) and one girl (a female fisher cat.)

The stone cats looked as if they were about to come alive any second. Atem walked closer until he was standing in front of the winged lion, reached up and touched the lions mane. The detail of the statues was incredible; they looked so real.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the prince's shoulder making him yelp in surprise. He whirled around to see Solomon's stern face. Atem breathed in relief, and tried to calm his pounding heart. "Oh, Solomon; it's just you." He said. The old priest shook his head, "Atem, what are you doing in here? Only the pharaoh in allowed in this hallow palace."

The prince bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Solomon. But I just wanted to see what was in here and-"

"Well now you do." Solomon said, cutting the prince off. "Now let's go, your father will be furious if he finds out you were here without me." He began to drag the prince away when Atem said, "But wait! The hieroglyphics told about the prince and princess; but who are they?" He pointed at the other statues, which seem to smile at the boy's excitement and curiosity.

The wise priest sighed, knowing that Atem wouldn't do anything until his question was answered. Solomon looked at the cat-human statues lovingly, "Those are the warriors of Thundera; the Thunder Cats. Cheetara; _the swift_. Panthero; _the deadly_. Tygra; _the master of_ _camouflage_. Bengali; _Tygra's brother and a skilled blacksmith_. Pumyra; _the healer_. Wily Kit and Wily Kat; _the twins of mischief_. And last, Lynx-O; _the wise and blind_.

"They were the ones who helped us fight against our enemies forces. Their king was named Claudis; he may have been blind, but he fought with the courage of a true warrior. We never had such strong allies; besides the Shadow Realm. But with our forces combined, we could achieve anything. But unfortunately, both the prince and princess suffered terrible wounds. So, the priests were called to place the two royal children into a deep sleep, encase them in crystal and then place them in a safe place where no one would find them. They did the same with the Thunder Cats; they hid them all together." He sighed. "But we descendants of the priests and pharaoh, feel their presence in the air, earth, the water...if you listen they will help you."

"Very touching, old man."

The two turned to see ten guards appear from the shadows; each holding a sword or spear. "Well, well." The leader taunted, "Look who we have here, Prince Atem. Do you know what we do to princes who step out of bounds?"

Solomon put Atem behind him, "Don't you touch him!"

One of the guards laughed, "Sorry, old lizard. But are master wants a few words with the prince. So, are you going to make this easy...or hard?"

Atem closed his eyes and prayed, _"Solomon told me that if I listened you would help me; please! Tell me what to do?!" _

He waited and a soft female voice said, **_"Summon your creature, little prince."_**

Atem, trusting the voice, closed his eyes and focused all of his energy, _"Shadow Realm, please bring me my own creature." _

A blast of light burst from the prince's body, and standing before him was a man in purple armor, lavender hair, and blue eyes. In his hands he held a large green staff. He bowed to the prince and said, _/" My name is Dark Magician;I am at your service, my prince."/_

Atem nodded and pointed to the guards, "Take them out!"

The Dark Magician nodded, and sent a blast of energy at two guards; knocking them out. The others called forth their creatures and soon the Dark Magician was out numbered. "So old man," The leader said. "Are you going to hand over the prince? Or this going to get ugly?"

Solomon opened his mouth to respond, but low growl stopped him. The guards turned to look behind them and there, in the shadows; were cat-eyes. The leader of the traitorous guards, sneered and as he approached Atem saw that the statues were of the and the winged lion and jaguar...were gone!

"What can a couple of little cats do?" A guard asked, laughing. But he stopped once the 'little cats' were in the light. They weren't normal cats; but winged wild cats! Atem gasped as the lion and the jaguar snarled at the guards; who ordered their creatures to attack. But before they could touch them, the lion blew fire from it's mouth! The guards saw this were shocked when their shadow creatures were destroyed. The jaguar stepped up as new wave of creatures stepped forward. She flew up into the air and flapped her wings so fast that a whirlwind kicked up; sending them into a wall. The creatures disappeared, and the traitorous guards backed away as the winged lion and jaguar roared; making them run in terror. The Dark Magician smiled and went back to the Shadow Realm. Atem and Solomon turned to the two creatures, who were glowing with heavenly light. Solomon bowed low and whispered, "Thank you, prince and princess of Thundera." Atem walked over and touched the lions red mane; in return for the gentle stroking, the lion licked the five year-olds face. Atem laughed as the lions warm tongue bathed his face. The jaguar was the next to kiss his cheek, and let Atem stroke her wings.

Then, both bowed to the old priest and prince then flew back to the pedestal; where they became statues once again. Atem stared at them and stood in front of them. He was so absorbed in them that didn't notice his father behind Solomon. "What happened here, old friend?" The pharaoh asked. As Solomon told the pharaoh, Atem felt sleepy; having used much of his energy by summoning the Dark Magician, so he laid down at lion and jaguars feet and his eyes closed. The pharaoh smiled at the sight and quietly picked up his son in his arms. Then looked up at the statues, "Thank you for protecting my son, I only wish that I could see you in flesh and bone than cold stone." With that he bowed and as the three humans left the winged cats and the Thunder Cat statues seemed to smile at them.

_Five years later..._

The sun had began to set.

Atem, now ten at the time, tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep; he was too worried, for his father had fallen ill. The healers had forbade him to see his father, since he'd catch it too. Since he wasn't feeling tired, the young prince climbed out of bed and went to the special chamber. He hoped maybe the ThunderCats would listen to his sadness; since no one understood him. Once there, he sat at the winged lion's feet and hugged the carved lion. "Oh; brave brother lion, sweet sister jaguar. I wish you could speak to me; no one understands me. I'm so worried about father, he's so ill and the healers say he might not live." At those words, tears fell down his face. "Please let him live, I love him!! Please let him stay with me!!" Soon he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him and through his tears, Atem saw a man in place of the stone statue. His skin was fair and his arms were well muscled. At the his fingertips were cat-like claws and his flaming red hair stood up; defying gravity like a sideways flame. He wore a blue spandex and blue boots to match. On his right thigh was a claw shield with a sword in it. And what startled Atem was that the man had the very same eyes as the lion that saved him five-years ago! Atem would have said something, but the man put a finger to his lips making a 'Shh' sign. Then winked and carried Atem back to his room. Atem snuggled under his blanket as the man gave him a smile then turned to leave.

"Wait," Atem whispered to him. The man turned to him, "Are you the prince of Thundera?" The prince asked, hopefully. To his joy the man nodded and slowly disappeared.

* * *

Night had fallen over the land, the moon shown like a pearl. Nights in Egypt was usually peaceful; but not tonight. A high priest by the name of Akhenaden paced in his room. His fury was completely untamed, his brother's son was now at the age of ten; and would be soon learning how to use Shadow Magic. He had to find a way to abolish that little brat; and quickly. He soon came across a the history of Egypt's faithful allies; the Thunder Cats. And he decided to do the one thing that had been forbidden to do. He would awake one of Claudis's children. Quickly, he gathered all the things for the summoning and chanted; _**"All the powers in my Millennium Eye, send me the princess of Thundera to do my bidding!"**_

White smoke swirled around creating a large sphere, and once it cleared a young girl of sixteen stood before Akhenaden.

Her hair was the color of the earth after the rain, and it touched her thighs in waves. The color of her skin was fair, with jaguar markings on her arms. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were red as hearts blood. She wore a red dress with robe-like sleeve on the left arm, leaving her right shoulder bare, and skirt that touched her knees; it was trimmed with gold braid. A gold belt was around her waist and the insignia of Thundera was on her chest. On her right arm she wore a gold armband and a gold bracelet on her left wrist. Boots made of brown leather that touched her knees were on her feet. And on her head was solid gold circlet, showing proof that she was the princess.  
Before Akhenaden could speak, the princess's cat-eyes snapped open; revealing their ocean blue color. "Who awakens me from my slumber? Who dares awaken me with dark magic?!"

"I do." The evil priest answered.  
The princess glared at him, "The law says that anyone who uses evil magic, must be punished."

Akhenaden laughed, "You could never punish me!"

"Is that so?" She asked, and then threw a ball of pale-blue light at the priest. It sent him tumbling into a wall, the priest got up as the princess's body began to glow with heavenly light. "Haven't had enough?" She asked. "Very well, so be it." She bared her pure-white cat teeth, and slowly spread her fingers. A large beam of yellow light burst from her hands and sent Akhenaden into a statue of the Sun God Ra. "Pitiful," She said as the priest called a creature from a stone slab. "You rely on others to do your dirty work for you; just like last time."

"What are you talking about?!" He demanded, as the princess blasted away the creature with clam gesture of her hand. "Don't you remember the poor souls you killed at Kul Elna?" She asked. Akhenaden flinched at the name, and his body began to tremble. "How...how do you know about that?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, "I've may been asleep for Jaga-knows how long; but I can see anything in this world through my mind as I rest. I saw what YOU'VE done to those poor people."

Akhenaden saw her eyes glow white, "For your punishment of killing innocent people and summoning me with evil magic; you'll face the fury of the beast that courses through my veins." As she spoke her body began to change into a jaguar with a ruby collar. It reared back it's head and roared so loud that it shook the whole palace; wakening everyone up...

When the others found Akhenaden, his back, arms, and neck were covered in deep bleeding scratches. He kept trembling as if he was under someone's terrible gaze, the guards tried to find the cat; all they found was paw-print in the garden.

_Later that morning..._

Atem played with Manna and Joey in the garden, and told them about the strange thing that happened to his uncle. "...And my uncle said that it was a jaguar with wings. Do you suppose it was the princess, Joey?"

"No. There's no such things as winged cats; it defies all the laws of gravity. And I think your uncle drank too much wine and stumbled in the rose thorns." He gave Manna the red leather ball they were playing with, "So how was your first day of magic lessons?"

Atem sighed, it had been fun but for some reason something didn't feel right. "It was ok, I guess."

Joey looked at Manna who looked confused, "Why the 'I guess', Atem?" She asked. He shrugged, "I don't know, I just have this strange feeling that somethings not right." At that moment, a jaguar with white wings appeared out of the bushes. The friends were afraid, until Atem remembered her. "Princess!" He cried happily, hugging her. Joey and Manna were still shaking as Atem beckoned them to come closer, "It's ok; she's a friend." Both kids walked up and petted her soft golden black-spotted fur coat, which almost felt like silk. "Why are you here, princess?" Atem asked.

"Making sure you're alright." Came the answer.

All three of the children's jaws dropped, "You can talk?!" Manna asked.

"Yes. When I choose to." She replied. "Now that I know you'll alright, I'll be going back to rest in the temple."

Atem threw his arms around her, "No! Please stay a while longer?"

She thought a minute, then nodded. "All right. How about I stay for ten minutes, then I need to leave."

Atem hugged her, "Thanks, princess. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Jaguar-a, my little prince." She answered. Jaguar-a looked at the sky and smiled, "Do you know how to ride my prince?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hop on my back." She said. "All three of you."

Less persuaded, the three friends got on her back; Atem in front, Manna in the middle, and Joey in the back. "Hold on tightly, children." Jaguar-a said, as they took off into the sky. The breeze greeted them as Jaguar-a flew them though clouds, over the pyramids and the Nile. Atem laughed as Jaguar-a did a loop-de-loop in the air. Soon they pasted over the palace and soon landed back in the garden. They got off her back and the prince put his arms around her neck. "Do you really have to go, Jaguar-a?"

"Yes, my prince. I must; but don't worry, my brother, friends and I will always be watching you. And one day, maybe, you'll find a place where we can be awakened."

He nodded as he let go and she disappeared.


	2. Part II

Part **II**

Fortune favors the Brave and Defying Gravity

_Eight years later..._

Atem grew into a strong young man of 18, and wasn't enjoying his lessons at the moment. Solomon rambled on and on about wars, history, other pharaohs and so forth. But in Atem's mind; all he heard was blah, blah, blah.

He sighed and watched children playing outside his window. "I wish I was playing with them," He thought. "Instead of sitting here doing nothing."

His thought was making him think about the games he played with Manna and Joey in the garden.

Without thinking he fell asleep on his desk, dreaming of his childhood; playing tag, hide and seek, skipping stones, rolling in the grass...

"Oh, if only I could do all those things once more and got of this prison cell." He thought.

"ATEM! WAKE UP THIS INSTINT; YOUNG MAN!!"

Atem jolted awake, and gulped when he came face to face with Solomon's angry scowl. "How many times do I have to tell you? NO SLEEPING IN THIS CLASSROOM!"

Atem cringed he hated getting lectured. As Solomon gave him a tongue lashing, Atem pretended to listen; when he was really thinking about the sail trip he, Joey, and Joey's old friend Tristan were going to go on.

The hourglass, which was Solomon's clock; told Atem and the old priest that the lesson was over. "Alright, Atem." Solomon huffed, "You're off the hook from scrubbing the courtyard this time. But not the next time…now get going."

Atem jumped out of his chair and flew out the room, "Finally!" He shouted when he was far enough away, "Thank the Three Egyptian Gods, I'm out!"

Atem ran to his room and grabbed his bag; which was full of clothes and food, because they wouldn't be back for a couple weeks.

As he headed for the Nile, Shada, a new priest; came up to Atem, "Your highness! Your father is dying and wishes to speak with you."

Those words hit Atem like a blow, his father…dying?

Running as fast as his would carry him, Atem went to his father's chamber. A healer stopped him before he entered, and escorted him to dying king. "Your highness?" She asked, softly. "Atem's here."

The king weekly opened his eyes, "Come kneel, my son." He whispered.

Atem kneeled before his father and the healer left them alone.

"My son," The king whispered. "My time is almost up. And you must do something before you ascend the throne."

"You wished to see us, pharaoh?"

Atem turned and saw the priests walk in. "Yes," His father said, weakly. "I need you to hear this. Atem? Do you remember the ThunderCats?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You must go across the Nile and awaken them. For you have been chosen by the stars."

Atem was dumbstruck, as were the priests. "But…father, how will I find them?"

"Take this map," The pharaoh said as he drew out a scroll of parchment. "Don't lose it. And take the Millennium Puzzle from my neck." He placed it around his son's neck and continued, "Joey and Tristan will accompany you, Atem. You must follow the stars in the Northern Sky; the map will…tell you… what you need…to…do."

Atem grasped his father's hand, "No! Stay with me father, please!!"

"Atem… I know…you'll…succeed…and be a…great…king…"

With that his eyes closed, and his body turned cold. Atem shook all over, "Father? FATHER, NO!!"

Shada placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Atem. Now come, you have a quest to fulfill; as your father would want you too."

Atem wiped away his tears and went to meet his friends, even though his heart was ready to break into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Joey and Tristan were just undoing the sails when Atem arrived with his head bowed. "Hey, Atem!" Tristan said, cheerfully. "We were wondering where you were."

Joey noticed that Atem had been crying; for his face was stained with tears. "Why ya cryin' Atem? Are ya sick or somethin'?"

The prince shook his head, and muttered, "It's nothing; let's go."

They untied the boat, and began the journey down the Nile. As they sailed; Atem just stood at the haul and stared at the blue waters ahead. Joey came over and stood beside the prince. "Sure is pretty, an' it?" He asked.

"Hmm." Atem replied. Joey shook his head, "Come on 'Tem, I've known you all my life. You can't fool me, now what's wrong?"

"My father…he's dead."

Joey's eyes widened, then his expression softened, "Aww man, I'm sorry pal. I wish there was somethin' I could do."

"It's alright, Joey." Atem whispered.

At that moment, Tristan walked up, he took a breath and stretched out his arms, "So, ya know were we're going?" He asked. Atem took the map out of his bag, "My father gave me this map, so we'll have to follow it. He said I must find the ThunderCats and waken them."

Joey looked at the map and his eyes nearly popped of his head. "Holy Cow! I don't believe it!" He looked at Atem as if he might faint, "Atem, do you know where this leads?! This leads us to the Ruined City of Cats!"

"I thought that was just a legend." Atem said in disbelief. Tristan shook his head, "No. People say that only because many have never returned. Only the bravest ones go there."

Joey smiled, "Fortune's smiling on us toady, boys! Three of us are the bravest ones in all of Egypt!"

Tristan laughed, "Except you're the coward, Joey."

"Watch it!"

Atem burst out laughing; forgetting his sadness. "Joey's right through Tristan, we are the bravest!"

_**"We have swept to glory,**_

_**Egypt's allies shall**_**_ Expand. _**

**_From Nile's Southern_**

**_Delta to the dry, dry western_**

**_Sands. We will find the ThunderCats_**

**_And return with more lessons we'll have _**

**_Learned."_**

Joey and Tristan begin to playfully attack each other with a mop and a broom as if they were swords.

**_"Oh, oh._**

**_Fortune favors the brave._**

**_Oh, oh._**

**_Fortune favors the brave."_**

Atem rolls up the map then turns to the water and stares at the sun.

_**"It's all worked out, my road**_

_**Is clear. The lines of the earth**_

_**Extend. Way beyond my wildest**_

_**Dreams toward some great **_

_**Triumphant end. We'll seize the**_

_**Day, we'll turn the tide. I'll touch**_

_**The stars, like my father. And we'll**_

_**Explore uncharted lands."**_

Atem puts the map away and Tristan tackles him, Joey hands him the broom and Tristan and Atem spar.

_**"Oh, oh.**_

_**Fortune favors the brave.**_

_**The more we find the more**_

_**We see, the more we'll have to**_

_**Learn. Then the more tales we'll**_

_**to tell when we return!"**_

Atem wins and fingers the puzzle, it seems to glow in the light.

**_"Nothing is an accident_**

**_We are free to explore it_**

**_All. We are what we want _**

**_To be, it's in ourselves to rise_**

**_And fall. When someone that is_**

**_Dear to me, is farther than my_**

**_Home. I'll do all I can to set them_**

**_Free!"_**

Joey and Tristan dump a bucket of water on him, and they laugh as Atem chases them around the ship.

_**"Oh, oh.**_

_**Fortune favors the young.**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**Fortune favors the brave!!"**_

Tristan and Joey trip and Atem fell on them, all three were laughing like hyenas. "You two are the best friends, I've ever had." Atem said, catching his breath.

Joey rubbed his stomach, "What's for lunch? It's been four hours since breakfast, and boy, I'm starving."

"Good grief, Joey. You're always starving." Tristan said.

Atem laughed as they continued to bicker, "I hope that this trip won't be too long on water."

* * *

Night soon fell, and Atem took first watch as they continued down the Nile. Stars seemed to wink at him by the thousands. He gazed at them, "Father? If you're up there, I hope you'll always watch over me." He thought.

"He will."

Atem turned to the voice and gasped, there behind him stood Jaguar-a. If he thought she had been beautiful in the sunlight; she was even more beautiful in the moonlight. Her wings glowed pure white, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

He ran to her and threw his arms around her neck. "Oh, Jaguar-a! It's so good to see you!" Then his grip loosened, "You know don't you? About my..."

"Yes, we do." She replied, licking his cheek.

Atem looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"She means me." Said a voice.

Out from the shadows, a lion with red mane, golden fur, and pure white wings stepped forward. Atem gasped in surprise, as Jaguar-a introduced him. "Atem? You remember my brother, Lion-O; don't you?"

He nodded numbly, "Yes; I do."

Lion-O laughed. "Don't be so shocked, Jaguar-a and I have been watching you."

Atem blushed then Jaguar-a said, "Would you like to fly with us a while?"

"I can't." He said. "I must watch and steer the ship."

"Don't worry about it." Jaguar-a whispered. She let out a sharp whistle, and thousands of fish appeared on all sides of the ship. "My friends will keep the ship steady and safe from harm."

She leaned down and said, "Come, my prince. Come fly with us."

Without a second thought, Atem climbed on her back and they took off into the night sky. Atem smiled as the wind creased his face. "It's strange, I feel like I'm a whole different person; now that I'm to be king I mean."

Lion-O nodded. "I understand, when our father died I felt the same way."

Atem sighed, "I wish I could fly like you can. When I'm up here, I forget everything; sadness, anger, almost everything."

"Maybe one day you will." Jaguar-a said. "But only if you study and practice hard."

Atem looked at the stars around him, and he felt a strange feeling in his chest; like his heart would burst from happiness.

_**"Something has changed**_

_**Within me. Something is**_

_**Not the same. I'm though**_

_**Playing by the rules, of some**_

_**One else's game. Too late**_

_**For second guessing. Too late**_

_**To go back to sleep. It's time to**_

_**Trust my instincts, close my eyes**_

_**And leap.**_

_**It's time try Defying Gravity. I think**_

_**I'll try Defying Gravity. And no one**_

_**Will pull me down.**_

_**I'm though accepting limits, 'cuz some**_

_**One says they're so. Some things **_

_**Cannot change; but till I try, I'll**_

_**Never know. Too long I've been**_

_**Afraid of acsending the throne,**_

_**Like the father I've lost. If that's**_

_**Love, it comes much to high a**_

_**Cost.**_

_**I'd sooner buy Defying Gravity.**_

_**Tell me good-bye, I'll soon be **_

_**Defying Gravity. And no one will **_

_**Pull me down!"**_

When they got back to the ship, the fish left and Jaguar-a gently placed Atem down.

And then flew off with her brother; singing down to Atem,

_**"Since you need to find us,**_

_**Look to the stars in the Northern**_

_**Sky! As the birds told us lately, **_

_**'Everyone deserves a chance to fly'!**_

_**And if you're flying solo at least you're **_

_**Flying free. To those who would ground**_

_**You, take a message back from us! Tell **_

_**Them how we're Defying Gravity! We're**_

_**Flying high, Defying Gravity! **_

_**One day you'll match us in renown!"**_

Atem took the helm, as Joey came out to take over. "Hey Atem? Did you hear somethin'?"

"No, why?"

"Just askin', anyway I'll take over."

Atem thanked him, and went below deck to his room; and collapsed on the bed.

Next door, he heard Tristan snoring up a storm.

Looking at the stars, he saw constellation of stars shaped like the Eye of Thundera.

_"Look to the stars in the Northern Sky." _They said.Now he knew what that meant!

Racing up to the deck, he told Joey what to do. "Just follow the constellation of Thundera, Joey. Tell Tristan the same thing."

"Alright, 'Tem. Whatever you say."

Atem went back to his room and sang to the stars, hoping Jaguar-a and Lion-O would hear him;

_**"And nobody with any cause, no Shadow Realm**_

_**That is or was is ever going to bring you; down!"**_

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter Two. The first song was from the Broadway Play 'Aida' and the second was from the play 'Wicked'. Hope you liked it; Please Review!! -Sunrise Pheonix


	3. Part III

Part **III**

The Jungle and Its People.

Atem awoke the next morning from Tristan's shouting.

"WAKE UP! GUYS WE'RE HERE!! ALL HANDS ON DECK, WE'RE HERE! WAKE UP!!"

Atem got out of bed and ran on deck with Joey behind him. The sun felt pleasant on the prince's face, as they ran to the front of the ship where Tristan was waiting.

"Look," He said, pointing. "Over there."

Atem looked to where Tristan was pointing; there in the sun was a mass thick jungle. Thinking quickly, Atem took out the map and stared at its picture of the jungle. "That's it," He said softly. " 'The Cats Eye Jungle', just like my father always told me."

Joey looked over the prince's shoulder, "What's that writing for?"

Atem looked the words and read, " _'312 steps west though the jungle, until you come to the 'Tears of Loyalty'._ Father never said anything about 'Tears of Loyalty'; I wonder what that is?"

Joey shrugged and threw Atem his bag, "Well, one way to find out. Let's get going."

Atem smiled and helped them tie the boat down and walked to the border of the forest.

Tristan turned to Atem, "You lead the way, man. You're the one with the map, we'll follow you."

Atem nodded and they began to count their steps, through the thick jungle. While they counted, the boys took in their surroundings; trees as tall as the pyramids shaded them with their green leaf canopies. Vines thick as their fists or as thin as rope hung from branches or laid on the misty ground. Tropical flowers bloomed everywhere, and colorful birds flew overhead. Plants grew around broken trees and stumps.

Never had they seen such wonder in all of Egypt. Atem kept track of the paces as Joey kept track of how many bug bites he had.

"Ouch!" The blonde said, slapping his neck. "That makes 20 bites from these stupid bugs, are we there yet?"

"No." Tristan said in frustration. "Now shut up, before I gag you."

Joey kept quiet, and they continued to walk in silence. Soon they came to a statue of a man with a long spear. To the boy's amazement, the statue was crying.

"This is it," Atem said, looking at the map. " 'The Tears of Loyalty'."

Tristan whistled, "Wow."

"Whadda ya say we camp here for the night?" Joey asked.

The others agreed and began to set up camp. While Joey and Tristan made a fire, Atem went to look for dinner. He soon found a stream with colorful fish; and stomach rumbled with hunger.

Grabbing his knife, he prepared to strike one. Suddenly, a leather bag was thrown over his head. As he struggled, strong hands held on to his arms and forced him to walk. "What's going on?" He yelled. "Let go of me!"

But no one replied, only silence.

After who knows many hours, Atem felt the bag be pulled off his head. He blinked to accustom his eyes to the sunlight, and saw a kingdom towering above him…in the trees!

His captors pushed him to a ladder and made him climb. Atem didn't know how high they were and he'd rather not find out. Once he was up on the platform, others dragged him to a room and shut the door behind him.

"Let me out of here!" He yelled as he pounded on the door. "Let me out, I order you!"

"Your orders won't help you here." Said a voice. Atem turned and saw a woman in the middle of the room; seated on a throne of craved wood. Her hair was a red-brown and her eyes were green. She wore a two-piece dress of brown leather, and a crown of golden leaves on her head.

"I'm Willa, Queen of the Tree Villagers. Why have you trespassed into our forest?"

Atem bowed, "Forgive me, your majesty. My friends and I are on a quest to find the ThunderCats."

"Many have come before you and failed, what makes you think you'll be able to succeed?" She asked.

Atem kept his head down, "My father the pharaoh said I was the chosen one. Please, may my friends and I continue our quest?"

Willa walked over to him and lifted his chin so she could see into his eyes. "A pharaoh's son, you are. And I see in your eyes that you _are_ the one."

She bid him to rise and called two men to her side, "Take Prince Atem and his friends to the guest chamber."

They bowed and motioned Atem to follow them. Atem took time to look around; men, women, children were everywhere. The men were sharpening tools, making weapons or just talking.

The women were making pottery, tanning leathers, sewing clothes, cooking meat or washing clothes.

Children were playing games, or helping their mothers. Atem smiled to himself, it was almost like the village back home. Except that it was high in the trees, with rope ladders, wooden bridges, and that everyone wore leather and not cloth.

The men stopped at a hut and gestured for Atem to enter. The prince walked in and saw that everything was craved from wood. Except for the bed's mattress, which was stuffed with feathers.

Atem ran his fingers over the craftsmanship of the chair in the corner of the room; birds flying with powerful wings over the tops of trees.

"Atem!"

The prince was suddenly gripped in a tight bear-hug, by none other than Joey. "You're ok. We thought they killed ya'."

"No Joey, they didn't and if you don't let go; you're going to kill me!" Atem said, trying to breathe.

Joey released him, "Can you believe we're in the tree tops? Talk about living in secret."

"I know." Tristan said, coming in. Atem saw that he was now wearing leather pants, vest and shoes. "This is amazing, they sure know how to live."

"Why'd you change clothes?" Atem asked.

"The Queen's Maidens gave me a bath and new clothes." He replied. "They asked that I come get you and take you to the hot-springs."

Joey grabbed Tristan's arm, "Take me to them, pal! Can't keep those lovely ladies waiting now, can we?"

Atem rolled his eyes as his friends ran ahead of him, he wondered if the queen could help him with the map. Somehow it didn't make sense.

"Stuck are you?"

Atem jumped and saw two women behind him. One had blond hair that touched her shoulders, which had cheetah spots. She wore a light brown leotard with dark yellow tights and brown leather boots that almost touched her knees. The Cheetah spots were on her shoulders and two silver bracelets were on her right wrist. And some kind of bracelet with a gold stick attached. Orange makings were on her face and her eyes were brown...just like Lion-O's!

The second had brown hair with a white stripe down the middle and two fox-like tails hung in front of her pointed ears. Pale orange markings were under her brown cat-eyes. She wore a one piece dark-brown dress with a belt that had pouches of throwing pellets. Her boots came up to her knees, a gold choker and arm band were on her throat and left arm.

Both had sharp cat-teeth, and claws.

"Are you ThunderCats?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm Cheetara; the Swift." Said the Cheetah.

"And I'm Pumyra; the Healer." The second said. "We're here to help you."

"I'm glad of that," Atem replied. "This map is so old I can't make out the words. Can you figure them out?"

Cheetara took the map, and Pumyra looked over her shoulder; after a while, Pumyra handed it back to Atem. "You get to the Mountains of Justice and Truth. Ask the queen for guide to get you though the jungle, for the road you take now is dangerous and many have been lost on that journey. Be careful."

Atem nodded and they slowly disappeared, "When you're in trouble, just call for us." Cheetara said.

When they were gone, Atem ran to catch up with Tristan and Joey. They soon arrived at the hot springs, which were large pools of hot water in three rooms inside a giant tree. A couple maidens took Atem into one room and Joey in another. Atem was undressed and walked into the water. The prince saw that some of the maidens were 14 to 60; and some were whispering to each other. They took away his torn-up clothes, and began to wash him. One with pale yellow hair, poured soap on a cloth and washed his back. "I've never seen anyone with tri-color hair before." She said, giggling.

"My, you're handsome." Said another with curly black hair. "What's your name?"

"Atem." He said, with a tone of uncheerfulness.

The older women heard it, and pushed the younger maidens out. "What's the matter, boy? Why so sad?" Asked one. Atem sighed, "My father died before I began this quest; he wants me to be a great king. But what if I don't have what it takes to lead my people?

_**"It's knowing what they want**_

_**Of me, that scares me. It's **_

_**Knowing having to follow**_

_**The path my father walked.**_

_**It's knowing that each one**_

_**Will compare me to my father,**_

_**And the ones whom I now succeed.**_

_**But how can whatever I do for them**_

_**Be enough?**_

_**Be enough?!"**_

The women all nod knowingly, then one comes up to him.

_**"Atem! Atem!**_

_**All they'll ask of you,**_

_**Is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage.**_

_**To ask more be selfish, but nothing less will**_

_**Do.**_

_**Atem! Atem!"**_

A maiden walks in with new clothes and they all begin to dress him. She begins to comb his hair.

_**"Your robe will be golden,**_

_**Your robe will prefect. Instead**_

_**Of a ragged concoctions of thread!**_

_**But may you be moved by it's desperate **_

_**Beauty to give them new life, if they'd**_

_**rather be dead. Then live in the squalor**_

_**and shame. **_

_**To the dance!**_

_**To the dance!"**_

They finish, and Atem turns to the mirror and gasps at his reflection; he's dressed like a prince. His cape was red and a white toga was wrapped his waist making it touch his knees.

Gold was on his legs; wrists, arms and a gold crown adorned his head. "This amazing…but I don't deserve this."

"Don't be silly, you're a prince dear." Said the old woman. "Now lets get you to the queen, she wants you and your friends to get dinner with her tonight."

Atem remembered what Cheetara and Pumyra had said, but what if the queen refused? Atem shook his head to clear it, "No I can't think like this; she has to say yes." He thought. They escorted him out and bumped into Joey, who wore a blue shirt, white pants, and shoes. "Hey Atem," He said. "Wow. You look great; what do you think will be at the feast? I'm starving!"

The young woman with curly black hair giggled, "Than right this way, cutie."

Atem shook his head in dismay as he followed them to the banqueting hall; which was even higher up in the trees on a platform.

The queen sat at a long table, surrounded by her people. Willa looked up from her drink and smiled, "Ah, the prince has accepted our invitation. Welcome, Atem."

The people cheered and Atem sat down as the servants brought out the food; there was roasted wild pig, birds, along with fruit. A servant filled his goblet with honeyed wine, and nearly dizzied Atem's senses.

Musicians began to play as the dancers started to perform. Atem took another sip of wine and felt his head pound with terrible pain. A hand slowly tilted his face up.

"Here dear, try this." Said a familiar voice. Atem blinked to clear his vision, as a cup of peach nectar was placed to his lips. His sight slowly cleared, to reveal who was standing infront of him…Pumyra!

He opened his mouth to say something, but she shushed him. "Only you can see me, Atem." She gave him the rest of the nectar to drink and nodded to Willa. Atem took the hint and cleared his throat, "Um your highness? My friends and I…"

"Need a guide to get you to the Mountains of Justice and Truth? I know, as I said before; ' you're not the first ones to try'. I'll give you guide, but I warn you; the road to the Thundercats resting place will not be easy. There will be hardships, and in order to find them you must listen to your heart and your spirit."

Pumyra nodded, "Yes, it will be hard. But you can do it."

Atem gulped, he wasn't so sure. Yet he had to do it; for his father.

Once dinner was over; Atem had Pumyra lead him to the hot springs, because his head was still dizzy from the wine. She helped him undress, and put him to the water. "Oh, head hurts. I'll never touch that wine again." He complained. Pumyra laughed as Cheetara came in with his now-mended clothes.

"I think Joey and Tristan will agree, when they wake up tomorrow." The cheetah woman said, laughing. Atem smiled as Pumyra rubbed his temples in a circular motion; easing away the pain. Once Atem was feeling better, both cat-women took him back to his room and helped him to bed.

"Sleep now, Atem." Pumyra said. "Rest is what you need."

Cheetara nodded, and whispered, "We'll see you again, but remember; only call and we'll be able to help you."

With that they disappeared, and Atem fell asleep.

* * *

"Well that's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be harder; but as they say, 'good things comes to those who wait'. See ya'll soon."-Sunrise Phoenix.


	4. Part IV

Sunrise Phoenix: Sorry it took a long time but I've been busy with Collage and all. Anyway hope you like it!

* * *

Part **IV**

Strange visions of the past and the

Journey up the Mountains of Justice and Truth.

Atem awoke from the sun shining on his eyelids. When he opened them, a couple handmaidens were giving him breakfast. "Good marrow, my prince. Hurry and eat for your journey soon begins."

Atem quickly ate all he could stomach, and put his own clothes back on. When he was ready, the handmaiden took him to one of the many rope ladders. "They're all waiting for you down there; be careful."

Atem nodded in respect and began to climb down, leaving the Treetop Kingdom and all its secrets high above him. Once he felt his feet touch the ground, Atem breathed in relief for not falling off the ladder.

He saw Queen Willa behind him, and a young woman with long yellow hair, dark green eyes and wore clothes a paladin wore; except that it was made to blend in with her surroundings. On waist she wore a shifted sword. Queen Willa smiled at him as he bowed in front of her. "Good marrow, Atem. I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you." He replied. The gestured to the other woman, "This is Sun-Star, the 'Amazon Paladin'. She'll be your guide across the mountain."

Sun-Star bowed before the prince and said, "I'll take you as far as I can, but be warned; the road you face will be hard and will test your heart. It won't be easy, but you must do it if you tend to get to the ThunderCats resting place. Are you and your friends ready?"

He nodded and his friends came down the ladder. "Morning, Atem! Sleep well?"

"Yes. And you?"

Joey rubbed his head, "Not me, my head's still dizzy from that wine."

Willa laughed and bid them good-bye, as Sun-Star began to lead them through the thick jungle. Since Sun-Star didn't ask for the map; Atem assumed she knew where she was going.

_Meanwhile, back in Egypt…_

Akhenaden growled as he watched Atem and his friends walked through the jungle in his crystal ball. "That little whelp of my brother is getting stronger than I thought. If he succeeds in bringing the Thundercats back to Egypt; it could be the end of me." He walked to shelf filled with dried powders, and deadly plants.

"I won't let Atem have the throne." He hissed. "It shall be mine. Now then; a little something to distract Atem. Something that will make doubt he can do it. Let's see here," Akhenaden flipped through an ancient book of evil spells and found one that could satisfy him. "Yes, a Nightmare Spell. Prefect, just the thing to crush Atem's confidence into dust."

With that, he threw things into a caldron then muttered something. After two seconds, a Dark Bat the size of a Great Dane flew out of the caldron and hung from the ceiling. The priest chuckled darkly and whispered, "Find Atem, and crush his confidence with a nightmare that will tear his heart."

The Dark bat shrieked and flew of in a cloak of invisibility.

_In the Cats Eye Jungle…. _

Atem and his friends stopped to take a rest; Sun-Star was taking the first watch as Atem, Tristan and Joey rested. The prince closed his eyes as he took a slight nap, unaware that a very large bat was watching.

Once Atem was asleep, the bat silently swooped down and changed into mist; covering the sleeping prince. He stretched his arms and smiled in his sleep unaware that this dream was deadly…

_He was back in the palace gardens, the sun shone on his face. A giggle caught his attention; he sat up and saw a little girl about eight motioned for him to follow her. He got to his feet and followed her deeper into the garden. _

_"C'mon, this way." She said as she went into a cave. Atem didn't hesitate, and ran to catch up. Through winding tunnels he followed; past sparkling pools and glittering patches of white quartz. He came up short when the girl stopped; only she wasn't a little girl anymore…but a woman with long purple hair and pale white skin. She wore a long green robe embroidered with sliver snakes. Her eyes were yellow slits. Behind her was a mirror with golden serpents for the frame. Beside it was lit incense._

_"Welcome my prince," She said, with a honeyed voice. "Come here and I will get those leaves out of your hair."_

_Atem walked over and the woman began to pick out the leaves, "Such a shame that your hair is like this; tangled and spilt ended." The woman cooed. "My dear prince, you're the next pharaoh. Why are you on this journey?"_

_"To free the Thundercats." Came his answer. "My father told me-"_

_"That you're the 'chosen one?' " She cut in. A laugh escaped her throat, "Atem, what has your father done for you? Tell me, did hug when you were scared? Tell you good morning each day? Did he do anything with you once?"_

_Atem thought for a minute, as he did, his eyes became dull. "No. He was always busy; he never had time for me."_

_"Exactly." She said. "You're not the 'chosen one', you'll never complete this journey."_

_"Never…complete…this…journey." He repeated, slowly. _

_The woman smiled, as her incense began to cloud Atem's mind, bending him to her will…_

Sun-Star felt that something was wrong and jumped from her post and ran to Atem's side. He was shaking and his body was wet with perspiration. He tossed and turned, grinding his teeth from the pain of some invisible assassin. Sun-Star shook him by his shoulders, "Atem! Atem you've to wake up! Atem!! Can you hear me?!"

_The woman led him to the mirror, "Look into the mirror, Atem. See who you are." _

_Atem looked and saw himself…dressed in black robes of a pharaoh. Silver and gold bracelets and jewelry, in the shape of snakes, made his skin glow. And on his head was an onyx crown in the shape of a serpent. _

_"This is who you're meant to be; a king! Ruling over your fathers people, and I can get you there."_

_"How?" He asked._

_"Make me your Queen…and I'll help you rule." _

_"But, the Thundercats…my people…"_

_"What? They don't care about you."_

_Atem shook his head to clear it, but just couldn't get his head straight. "My father said…"_

_"Your father never cared for you."_

_"Never…cared…for…me."_

Sun-Star stopped shaking Atem and placed her hands on his forehead. Channeling her power, she began to try and cleanse the prince of the dark spell. But the spell was too strong for her, "Thundercats," She prayed. "If you're listening…please help me heal him."

A sudden presence came over her and a winged female cheetah appeared, Sun-Star watched as the cheetah entered Atem's mind…

_The woman held out her hand to Atem. "Take my hand, and I'll give you the power you need."_

_"The…power… I …need." He repeated, reaching out to take her hand._

_A sudden roar stopped him and both turned to see the winged cheetah. "You will not harm him;__serpent!" She growled. _

_The woman hissed and drew back from the bright light that the cheetah was giving off. Atem stared at the wild cat, "Cheetara?"_

_She nodded. "Atem, do you remember the time when you were scared of the darkness? Who was it that showed there was nothing to be afraid of?"_

_"My…father." He answered. His eyes were slowly getting their color back._

_"And what did your father say whenever you went to sleep?"_

_"That he…loved me." _

_Cheetara came over to him, "Everything father did for you was an act of love, and he still loves you even in death."_

_Hugging Cheetara, Atem's eyes became normal once again. He let go and turned to the evil woman, "You tried to make me turn against myself. I'll never allow you in my mind again."_

_Cheetara glowed more brightly, "The prince- no, the pharaoh has spoken. Now get out!"_

_In flash of light, Atem felt his sprit jolt back towards his body…._

Sun-Star was still struggling to remove the dark spell, when Cheetara flew out of Atem's mind. She turned to Sun-Star and said, "He's fine now."

As she spoke Atem groaned and sat up, "What happened?"

A shriek broke the silence, and everyone saw the Dark Bat trying to fly away. With one leap; Cheetah brought it down and turned it into nothing but dust.

"The danger is over for now." She said. "But the true tests are yet to come. Atem, you must prove you can be trusted; you must climb the Mountain of Justice & Truth before the sunset…alone and barefoot."

"What?!" All three boys said in disbelief.

"This is a test for Atem alone. Once you get to the top my pharaoh, you must bring back some water from the Well of Justice and then go into the cave of Truth." She placed a flask on his lap. "Use it to carry the water."

Atem felt his heart nearly stop, climb up the mountain barefoot before sunset…alone? "But what happens if I-"

"Go, my pharaoh." Cheetara said, fading away.

Joey and Tristan took Atem to the mountain and he removed his shoes.

"Good luck, man." Joey said as Atem began to climb.

_"I'm going to need it."_ He thought.

Two hours later…

Atem stopped to catch his breath. Cuts and scrapes were all over his body, and his clothes were torn. Also his left foot was bleeding.

He looked down and shivered, it was a LONG way down. "This is nuts." He muttered. "There's no way I can do this in one day. I've got to rest, I just can't do it."

A laugh made him turn to see Pumyra as a winged puma.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Giving up now? You're almost there, don't give up."

Atem growled, "I just did."

"Hmph! Is that anyway to treat your protectors?!" An angry voice asked.

He looked to his right and saw a winged black panther.

"Who's-?"

"This is Panthero, The deadly." Pumyra said.

Panthero hissed, "If you give up, then perhaps you're not cut out to be pharaoh."

Atem felt his blood boil, "How dare you!?"

The panther laughed, "I do. And besides you can't give up; what would your father say if he was here?"

The prince looked at Panthero in shock, then gazed at Pumyra, "He wouldn't want you to give up."

"I…I guess your right. But I still don't know if-."

"Oh, for Jaga's sake." Panthero groaned. "I think it's time for the magic."

Atem cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Just stay still and keep your mouth shut."

Pumyra began to glow and the air shimmered, Atem watched as the mountain disappeared and Egypt took it's place…

"Where…where are we?"

"In the past." Came her answer. "People can neither see nor hear us." She had Atem follow her into the palace. "This is when your great grandfather ruled, before the war started."

"You mean the war where you helped Egypt?"

"Of course."

Servants were running back and forth with dishes of food and delicacies, chatting like parrots. "They're here!"-"Did you see?! They're almost exactly like cats!"- "Their princess is so beautiful, I'd do anything for her!"

Once they were in the dining hall, Atem and Pumyra watched as his great grandfather arose to speak and the hall of people went silent.

"I would like to welcome you to this banquet. And welcome our new ally, The king of THUNDERA; Claudius!" A cheer went through the crowd as the Thundercat king rose from the table and bowed. Atem felt his eyes go wide, the king looked almost like Lion-O! Except that his red haired mane hung limp down to his shoulders; also his eyes were blind. "We are happy to be here, me and my children both." Claudius waved a hand at Lion-O and a beautiful young woman.

"Who's that next to Lion-O?" Atem asked, never taking his eyes off her.

Pumyra smiled, "That's Jaguar-a…our princess."

Atem felt his jaw drop, "By Ra…she's beautiful."

"Yes. But don't think anything silly. Lion-O and Jaguar-a are bound by a law not to marry until they're 5,007,622; that's 45 in human years."

Atem's jaw dropped even further, making Pumyra laugh and said, "Atem, close your mouth; you're not a catfish." She giggled, closing his mouth with her tail. The scene changed to the Gardens.

Jaguar-a stood by the pond and was sadly looking at the water. Lion-O was beside her. "This war is going to end badly." She said. "I can feel it."

"Little sister, please. You can't trust your feelings too much." Lion-O whispered. "Father said that this war will determine Egypt's survival. And we're both needed, besides…you're the best sorceress we've got."

"I'm the only Sorceress we've got." Jaguar-a said, flatly.

Lion-O nodded, "Exactly. So don't give up; and besides I need you to watch my back…I'd do the same for you."

Jaguar-a thought a minute, then smiled the most beautiful smile Atem had ever seen. "You're right, Lion-O. Thanks."

He winked, "Anytime."

Atem watched as the image vanished and he was back on the ledge on the mountain. Pumyra smiled and turned to the prince before asking, "What do you think about your quest now?"

He looked at the sky, "I guess I have to finish what I started…I mean; if Jaguar-a relied on Lion-O's trust, then that means that you rely on me." He looked at her, "Is that right?"

Pumyra nodded, "That's all there is. Now, shouldn't you get to the top of the mountain?"

"Oh, right! It's almost sundown!"

Atem began to climb again; only faster this time. With each step, his confidence grew and soon…he reached the top. But he had no time to stop and rest, gathering all the strength he could use; Atem painfully walked over to the 'Well Of Justice' and filled the flask before running into the cave.

Just in time.

Atem collapsed to the cold ground of the cave, its cold touch seemed comforting in his exhaustion. "I…I made it." He panted then gasped as a vision of the past flooded into his mind from the Millennium Puzzle.

He was on a battlefield. Soldiers fighting left and right. Many were hurt, and others were dead. Atem saw his great-great-grandfather at sword point before something raced past him and blocked the sword with a Bo-staff before it was thrust into his chest.

Atem gaped when he saw who it was…Cheetara! And behind her where the others; Pumyra, Panthero, Tygra, Bengali, Lynx-O, Wiley Kit, Wiley Kat, Lion-O and Jaguar-a. Claudius rode a chestnut mare, and began to join the battle.

Bengali fought with his hammer, Pumyra with her Bo-Lo sling, Lynx-O with his Light Shield, Wiley Kit and Kat with their bag of tricks, Panthero with his Num-chucks, Tygra with his whip and Lion-O with his sword.

Jaguar-a drew out a long Redwood Bow and choose an arrow from her quiver. She took aim and fired and the solider who was coming towards her.

The arrow burst apart into vines and roped themselves around the man; trapping him in place.

She chose another arrow and fired it at a solider who was going to bash Bengali's head in. The arrow became a plume of fire, which burned the solider's hands.

"Thanks!" Bengali shouted at Jaguar-a who hit two solider's over the head with her bow.

"Sure thing, Bengali!" She yelled back.

Hours pasted and the Thundercats received terrible wounds, almost deadly.

Lion-O and Jaguar-a were soon 'back to back', as the solider's began to encircle them. "This is it, Jaguar-a." Lion-O told his sister.

"I'm with you, Lion-O." She whispered.

Jaguar-a began to chant an ancient spell; creating a huge dust tornado that sucked up the army and disappeared.

As the others cheered, and Lion-O swung his sister around in victory. The war was finally over...

Atem cupped his hands around his mouth, "Great job, ThunderCats!" He yelled, forgetting that they couldn't hear him. The vision ended and Atem slowly opened his eyes to see Pumyra and Cheetara above him.

"Well done, Atem." Cheetara said, helping him up. "You pasted the first test; the 'Test of Confidence'. Only those who believe in themselves despite all odds could climb all the way up. Those who don't have that kind of confidence...end up climbing this mountain forever."

Atem smiled, but before cringing in pain from his wounds. Pumyra had him sit down and let her tend to him. She spread liquid herbs over his cuts and scrapes; which instantly healed.

"Is that better?" The healer asked.

"Yes, Pumyra. Much better." He replied.

The healer smiled, "I believe your friends have waited long enough."

She snapped her fingers and Atem's friends and Sun-Star appeared, though a little dazed.

"Rest yourself, dear pharaoh." Cheetara said, "The journey is not over yet. Tomorrow you must go through this cave and to the 'Maze Of Onyx', this next test will see if your mind and heart is pure...and not soiled by greed or vanity or the like."

Pumyra nodded, "Only those who are pure in the heart and mind are able to get to the resting place where we're held."

With that, they vanished.

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix: That's all for now! Please Review! ;)


	5. Part V

**Sunrise Phoenix: I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Things have been crazy lately; please forgive me? However...I'm back and here's the next chapter of 'Cat Gaurdians in Egypt'!**

* * *

Part **V**

Test Of The Heart 

In The Maze Of Onyx 

Once Atem explained everything to his friends, they settled down to eat some dried meat and fruit.

Atem listened to Sun-Star's tales of the Thundercats resting place.

"They rest in the ruined city of cats, but the city is surrounded by brambles with thorns as thick as a swords blade. Its halls are full of traps and spells." She said. "And a terrible dragon also guards them personally."

Joey nearly choked on his water, "A **DRAGON**? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not." Sun-Star said, plainly. "A fire-breathing dragon guards the Thundercats." She turned to Atem who was in deep thought. "It won't be easy."

"I have to believe I can do it." Came Atem reply, as he looked at the fire. He then turned to Sun-Star. "But I'm confused about something. My teacher, Solomon, told me that the reason the Thundercats were placed in the temple was because they had suffered terrible wounds from the war. But in one of the visions, I saw they hardly suffered at all. Why?"

"I can't answer that. You must answer it yourself." Sun-Star whispered. "Now all us should sleep, especially you Atem."

No one argued there.

Tristan took first watch and the others slept on leather blankets. Atem closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

_Meanwhile..._

Akhenaden was throwing everything around the room in a rage. "Curse those felines! They have stopped me again!" He threw an ink bottle at a stone pillar. "I especially curse that princess; the scars she gave me have never healed." He stormed over to his spell book. "And now Atem is even closer to the Thundercats than ever. I won't allow that little abominable cur of my brother succeed." He flipped though the pages. "If he does succeed; it won't bode well for me. I'll be sent to the Shadow Realm, and I won't let that happen! I want Seto on the throne; and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" He soon found a spell that seemed promising.

Grabbing handfuls of toxic herbs, plants, dried entrails of animals and other gross things; Akhenaden threw them into the caldron before chanting a spell.

The wind began to howl and roar; then swirled into a black figure with horns of a bull and the legs of a horse.

"Find Atem, and make sure he never finds the Thundercats!"

In a blink, the creature was gone.

_When morning rose..._

Atem stretched out his arms and saw Sun-Star coming back with fish for breakfast. "Good to see you awake, Atem."

"Thank you, Sun-Star." He replied.

"Are you ready for the next challenge?"

He nodded, but inside he was shaking. This challenge seemed to be making his nerves tie themselves into knots.

A labyrinth made of onyx that would test his heart? What dangers waited for him there?

"Morning!" Tristan yawned. He started to get up; before Joey sleepily laid a punch to his leg. "Owww! What the-?"

"Get off my sister..." He said; in his sleep. "You want some...zzzz?"

Tristan growled, "Joey, get up."

No response.

"Joey?"

Nothing.

"JOEY GET UP!"

Joey bolted straight up. "Whoa-! What's happening? Are we being attacked?"

"No, you numbskull. It's time for breakfast."

Those words got Joey up faster than roadrunner after a worm; and grabbed the nearest plate. Atem shook his head and finished his meal, before facing the inside of the cave.

"It's time. And I'm ready." He said.

Tristan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll wait for you, man."

The prince nodded a thanks, before entering the cave. The walls of onyx were cold and smooth, and, like mirrors, showed his reflection.

"How will my heart be tested?" Atem thought, as his mind began to reel with questions.

"You'll see, Atem."

He turned and looked behind him, nothing. "Who's there?"

"You'll find out, if... you get to middle of the maze. That is IF you can!"

If. If. Was that all the voice knew how to say? Atem grinded his teeth and took off in a random direction. The maze seemed to go on forever.

Then...

"**OWW!**" Atem screamed. He clutched his forehead, which had hit a sharp corner. "This is crazy! I'll never be able to get out of here!"

He saw something out of the corner of his eye, a figure in a cloak. "Doubt is one of the enemies you will face in life." The figure said.

"Who-?" The prince began to say, but then he recognized the voice. "You! Why are you torturing me?"

"Your mind is like your heart. You must open, and lead, with both."

"That's ridiculous. I was never taught that."

The figure melted into the shadows. "Then it's high time you learned...the hard way."

Wind suddenly came out of nowhere, and before Atem's eyes... the maze melted into his father's room!

His father was on the bed, still alive...barely. Then Atem saw himself run to the bed and heard a replay of the last conversation they had...

_"Atem? Do you remember the ThunderCats?"_

_"Yes. The Lord and his sister saved my life." He answered._

_"You must go across the Nile and awaken them. For you have been chosen by the stars."_

_Atem was dumbstruck, as were the priests. "But…father, how will I find them?"_

_"Take this map," The pharaoh said as he drew out a scroll of parchment. "Don't lose it. And take the Millennium Puzzle from my neck." He placed it around his son's neck and continued, "Joey and Tristan will accompany you, Atem. You must follow the stars in the Northern Sky; the map will…tell you… what you need…to…do."_

_Atem grasped his father's hand, "No! Stay with me father, please!"_

_"Atem… I know…you'll…succeed…and be a…great…king…"_

_With that his eyes closed, and his body turned cold._

_ Atem shook all over, "Father? FATHER, NO!" _

Atem clutched his head; he didn't want to remember this. He wanted to forget the image of his father's frail body and cold touch. Atem tried to block his ears as the scene was played over and over.

"Why...**WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME**?" He screamed.

"Because your heart grieves. It's true you can grieve when time calls for it. However you cannot grieve forever. Cherish the happy times you had with your father; and leave the pain behind." The figures voice said. "For you cannot lead with a sorrowful heart."

Atem felt the tears flow down his face once more; the tears he thought were gone. He tried to remember all the wonderful times he had with his father; the things that made every day the happiest times of his life.

The figure appeared beside him, "Raise your head, Atem. Face the sorrow in your heart…without fear."

The prince looked at the figure before looking at the image behind him. Then he took a breath; and stood up. As he did, his father's room vanished and became the onyx maze again. Atem turned to look at the figure but he was gone again. With a sigh, he continued on his way through the maze. For what seemed like hours, Atem wandered the halls, coming to more than one dead end.

"This is infuriating!" He hissed, hitting the wall with his fist.

::Sob, sob::

Atem stood still, was that crying? He listened and heard it again. It was crying! And it sounded like a child.

With new found speed he followed the sound to find a little girl with platinum hair sobbing into her hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The little girl looked up at him with pale blue eyes, "I'm lost…hic…I fell down a hole…and can't find mommy. ::Sob:: I want my mommy!"

Atem kneeled down next to her, "It's ok, don't cry. I'm lost too, as a matter of fact."

She sniffled and wiped away her tears in surprise. "You…you are?"

"Yeah. How about you stay with me? We'll find a way out together."

"O…ok."

Atem picked up the little girl in his arms and smiled as she buried her face in his neck. "I'm Atem. What's your name, little one?"

"Teresa."

He chuckled, "That's a pretty name."

The two began to walk through the maze again, and for some reason; the maze seemed a bit brighter.

Atem and Teresa were about to decide which way they should try when…

"What was that?" Teresa asked, making Atem break his train of thought.

"'What was' what?"

"Listen."

For a moment, Atem was silent. He couldn't hear anything for a minute, and then he heard it. The sound of hooves on cold stone. The prince's eyes widened as a huge creature rounded the bend.

It had a bull face and standing on its hind legs, while the arms and chest were human…a minotaur!

"By Ra." Atem breathed, fearfully.

The beast lowered its head, and began to paw the ground. Getting ready to charge.

Atem looked behind him and decided to do the only thing he could do…

Run!

Holding Teresa to his chest, Atem took off in a random direction again; however this time he didn't care where he ended up. He wanted Teresa to be safe!

"Atem, I'm scared!" she said, whimpering.

"I know, Teresa. I know." The prince said, panting.

He skidded to a stop when they came to a large wall. The beast was right behind them; they were trapped!

Atem saw a small hole in the wall and placed Teresa in it. "Stay here, ok? You'll be safe."

He looked around for a weapon and saw a chunk of the maze that had fallen off. It was heavy when he tested its weight, yet short like a club.

He took a fighting stance as the monster rounded the bend, bellowed a challenge.

"Come and get me." Atem hissed.

The minitor charged again, Atem jumped out off the way before dodging again and slamming his onyx club onto the monsters back.

It roared with rage, before quickly turning around and trying to pierce Atem's flesh with its horns. Atem swung to hit its skull; but missed. And the horns gorged his arm deeply. Atem screamed in pain, and hit the monster on the side of the neck making it withdraw its horns from his arm.

Then it saw Teresa!

Atem gasped in horror as it charged towards her. He ran quicker than the beast and put himself in front of the little girl, despite the pain he was feeling.

"Atem! You'll die!" Teresa yelled.

"It doesn't matter." He told her through clenched teeth. "I'll protect you with my life, Teresa."

He stood there, ready to die. The Minotaur coming closer until-

**BAM!**

A giant scaly, clawed foot crushed the beast into nothing. Atem looked up to where the leg was connected and gasped.

A Silver Dragon!(1)

It stood at least ten feet tall. Huge wings were spread out in a way that made Atem remember of how a birds would be after flying or getting ready to take off. A long spine frill started at the top off of its head to the middle of its back. Two long slender horns came from its head and pointed to the back. All the scales were like polished silver and yet stronger than anything. But the eyes…

Those eyes are what held Atem's attention. They were the palest blue he had ever seen; and seemed to hold all the wonders of the world...and seemed to stare deep into his soul.

"MOMMY!"

Atem tore his eyes away from the dragon and felt them widen as Teresa ran up to the dragon. "_'Mommy'_? Then…this is your-?"

He didn't finish that sentence as Teresa changed shape; from a human girl… to young silver dragon!

The mother dragon lovingly licked Teresa's face, before looking to Atem. "Thank you for protecting her." She said in a loud, yet kind, voice.

"Your…your welcome." The prince said, feeling nervous.

"I congratulate you; you've past the trial. Had you refused to help my daughter, it would show that you had evil in your heart. After all, a king must care for his subjects. And I see that your heart is filled with light."

Atem nodded his head in respect, "Thank you."

"But you're not done yet." She continued. "You must answer four riddles in order to past through the doors."

"What doors?"

The mother dragon laughed and nodded her head to the large onyx wall, "Those doors." She raised a claw and removed a cobweb from the door handle. "They have gotten dirty in last hundred years."

Teresa giggled, and asked, "Mommy? Atem hurt his arm, can you help him?"

"Yes, my hatchling; I can. Come here, my prince."

With his legs feeling like lead, Atem walked over to her and painfully showed her his arm. He watched as she breathed silver colored mist onto the wound and gasped as instantly healed it's self.

"And now, I, Athena; shall give you last part of this trial. Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"First riddle: 'What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?' What am I?"

Atem crossed his arms and ran the riddle through his head a couple of times before finding the answer. "**A river**. A river never walks, it often sounds like someone whispering, there are riverbeds sometimes, some people call a waterfall a river's mouth."

Athena nodded, "Very good. Next riddle: 'All about, but cannot be seen,  
Can be captured, cannot be held, No throat, but can be heard.' What am I?"

Atem bit his lip, and then replied, "The **wind**. It's around us, yet can't see it. However we feel and hear it."

The dragon nodded again, "Third riddle: 'Soft and fragile is my skin, I get my growth in mud, I'm dangerous as much as pretty, for if not careful, I draw blood.' What am I?"

The prince smiled, this one was easy. "**A thorn**. It's fragile, grows in the ground, and if you prick your finger on it; it draws blood."

Athena smiled, he was very good. "Last riddle my prince: 'If you break me  
I do not stop working, if you touch me I may be snared, if you lose me  
nothing will matter.' What am I?"

Atem frowned, this one was harder. _"What could it be?"_ He thought. He was starting run out of answers until he remembered something. "It's **my heart**; isn't it Athena? If it breaks, it keeps beating. Your soul mate captures it with their love, and when you die-"

" 'It doesn't matter.' You are correct, Atem. You've past the challenge, and are allowed to go through the doors."

As if on cue, the doors creaked open and revealed a room lit by giant white crystals. Atem entered the room with amazement. In the middle of the room was a giant green crystal and inside were the Thundercats. They were sleeping peacefully in their crystal cocoon.

When Atem stopped a breath away from them, his millennium puzzle glowed a brilliant golden light which filled the room. He shielded his eyes with his arm and waited till it was gone. He lowered his arm and nearly fell to the ground in shock; the crystal cocoon was gone and in its place were the Thundercats; stretching and yawning as they had just taken a nap.

Cheetara walked up to Atem and hugged him, "We knew you could do it, Atem."

"It's good to see you again, Cheetara." He told her. In a blink of an eye, Atem found himself back with his friends, who were in shock.

He would have to explain things.

* * *

(1.) I love the Silver Dragon from D&D...so I used that.

**Sunrise Phoenix: Read and review. And I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me?**


	6. Part VI

**Part VI **

Trial of loyalty in

The Aztec Pyramid.

After things had been explained, the group left the maze with Athena and her daughter following them. Once they were safely out the prince saw that had come to the other side of the mountain. But before they could take a step; the ground began to shake.

"Wha-what's going on?" Tristan yelled as he fought to keep his balance.

"Is it an earthquake?" Joey asked, fearfully.

"No."

All eyes turned to the eldest Thundercat, Lynx-O, who was calmly leaning on Athena's left front leg to keep steady. "The seal is now disappearing."

"What 'seal'?" Atem asked.

Lynx-O turned his blind eyes to Atem's voice. "We placed a seal that would keep the maze we created with magic to never disappear. The maze, that Athena here helped create, would only stand until we awoke and left the inside of the mountain. Now that we have…there's no longer need for it to stand."

As Lynx-O spoke, the tunnel they came out of vanished; leaving only a solid rock wall.

Pumyra helped lynx-O sit down on a rock, as Bengali bowed to Athena. "thank you for guarding us, while we slept."

"It was nothing, Bengali." She replied. "You and the Thundercats helped my clan many times; so it was my honor. And now I must return to my home." She looked to Atem, who for some reason couldn't stop fidgeting. "I thank you again for saving Teresa, Prince Atem."

He gulped, "Your…your welcome, Athena."

"May I speak to you alone, Atem? I must tell you about the third challenge."

Atem looked to the Thundercats for permission, and Panthero nudged him forward. "Go on. You'll need to know what you'll be dealing with."

"But don't you know?"

The panther chuckled, "The map is only one of the pieces; it tells you where you're going…not who you're going to."

Atem was still confused, but before he could answer; Athena separated them with her wing before guiding the future pharaoh over to a quieter side of the mountain.

"I must tell you, Atem, that this challenge will test your loyalty. You must keep your mind focused on who you must help. And stay focused. If you so much as waver or lose sight of it…then you fail."

He kneaded his forehead, "No 'pressure' huh? Great."

"A ruler must always be truthful and loyal to his people, if he is not then the people will turn against him." The silver dragon said, gently. "True, it is not always easy; but giving up will only make it worse."

The prince looked up at the dragon; she was so wise…and so calming to be around. He wouldn't mind to just sit on the mountain and listen to her wisdom for the rest of his life…but he had made a promise to his father. And he would keep it.

"I must be on my way now, young prince." Athena said, softly. She lead him back to the others and called her daughter over, who had been playing a game of tag with Wiley Kit and Wiley Kat.

The silver dragon bowed to them and spread her wings before saying, "I wish you all long and happy lives." The she and her daughter took to the sky, quickly disappearing from view.

Later on, the group continued the journey down the mountain to the other side. Through to Atem; he was surprised that the Thundercats weren't hungry or stiff from being in the crystal for so long.

He began talking to Panthero, who had asked him how much combat training he had in the past. This lead on to a long discussion of the different tecquies, and uses. Surprisingly, he found himself intrigued on the many uses of swords, daggers and spears a person was able to do with proper training.

Panthero said he'd teach Atem after they set up camp, "I want to see what they've been teaching you these days."

"I'm very good at sword fighting." Atem said, or rather bragged.

"Is that so?" The Thundercat asked, crossing his large muscled arms.

"Yes."

"Well then, we'll stop here for the night."

"But we're nowhere near the place of Third Trial-"

"If you'd look ahead, you'd see we've arrived." Tygra stated, coming up beside him. He pointed straight ahead and Atem felt his eyes go wide.

There, in front of them, was a pyramid! But different than the ones he knew…the entrance had only one torch to light his way. The pyramid itself was almost as big as his home!

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pathero asked. "Get going."

"But I-"

"Go on, kid."

Atem took a shaky breath to calm his nerves, before entering and taking the torch.

_Meanwhile, back in Egypt…_

Akhenaden was pulling at his hair in frustration and rage; every spell he cast had been stopped by those cursed felines! He let out a scream of furry before sending a bolt of dark magic into a potted plant. Causing it to wilt and die.

His anger clenched for the moment, the priest went through scroll after scroll until he had an idea. Grabbing deadly herbs and oils, he threw them into his calduron and began to chant. The room darkened and winds swirled around him like a tornado.

When it died down, a faint hissing was heard. He turned to see a figure dressed in a long cloak with the hood over its face. Akhenaden smiled and said, "Find my nephew; use your powers of persuasion to make him fail the Third Trial!"

_Back with Atem…_

The prince was having trouble finding his way around. It was like the maze all over a again; except this one had stairs. And what was worse…his torch was going out. That and the fact that there was no sound what so ever.

His nerves were starting to fail him, no matter how hard he tried to regain them. He then heard something…

"Music? But how?" He wondered. It was indeed music; low, soft and hypnotic. Atem felt himself drawn to it, as if being pulled by an invisible force. As he followed, the music got stronger; muscles relaxed and his eyes grew heavy. He finally came to the source of the music…a woman. She wore a long gown that covered her legs completely. Hair was cut short and touched her chin, dark eyes beckoned him closer.

The prince couldn't stop himself he kept coming closer and closer…till finally he snapped out of it. And dodged the spear that had been aimed at his heart; but wasn't quick enough to escape the blow that knocked him off his feet. He turned to see what had done it and his jaw dropped.

Instead of legs, the woman had a snake tail. The said tail whipped towards him again, and made a deep gash in his leg. Knowing he had to escape this creature; Atem drove the last fire of his torch into the snake-woman's eyes. She let out roar of pain and withered in agony, giving Atem enough time to escape as best he could with his injured leg.

He rested once he was far enough away and collapsed behind a statue of a thundarin solider. He tore off some of his tunic to use as a makeshift bandage and wrapped it around his wound.

Nausea washing over him, Atem closed his eyes and felt the puzzle give him another vision of the past…

_The whole palace was filled with joy, laughter and music. The pharaoh was smiling on his throne as he watched the merriment around him. Atem saw the ThunderCats dancing with some of the guests in group dance. Tygra was with Cheetara, Pumyra was with Bengali, and Wiley Kit was with her brother Wiley Kat._

_Atem had to stop himself from drooling when he saw Jaguar-a, Cheetara and Pumyra wearing crowns made from lotus blossoms. The flowers seemed to enhance their beauty; because he never saw anyone as beautiful._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that someone else thought so too. As the music ended, a tall oily man stepped up to Jaguar-a who had been talking to a little girl._

_"Pardon me, your highness?" He asked._

_Jaguar-a looked up and raised an eyebrow, "May I help you?"_

_Atem noticed that her eyes didn't have the slit-pupils that the ThunderCats had; hers were actually like his, only ocean blue._

_"Allow me to introduce myself; Prince Ramses of the Northern Continent." The man said, in a voice as oily as his appearance._

_Jaguar-a curtsied, and raised her eyes to his. "Nice to meet you, Prince Ramses."_

_Ramses took Jaguar-a's hand, without her permission, and kissed it. Atem noticed that Jaguar-a was trying to hold back a cringe; and he didn't blame her._

_"If you would excuse me, I must find my father." She said, ripping her hand from his grasp. As she turned to go, Ramses grabbed her arm and pulled her outside to the garden; despite Jaguar-a ordering him to release her._

_Without thinking of his hurt leg, Atem ran after them. He had a bad feeling about the man…a very bad feeling. After a few minutes of running through the gardens, Ramses stopped and turned to the struggling princess._

_"At last, milady…we're alone."_

_Jaguar-a struggled to free her arm from his grip. "You cur! Release me at once!"_

_He sneered, "But you don't understand, my dear. I've decided to make you mine; you'll be my future queen."_

_The princess finally broke free and growled, "You're out of your mind! I can't marry you; I'm forbidden to! And I swore to serve the code of my father."_

_Ramses laughed, "Come, come; I'm offering you a life of riches! An even better life than the one you have. My merchants trade with Spain, I even have a palace there." He grabbed her wrist and smirked. "Just picture this…my darling…_

**_In our castle in Spain, you'll be living code-free_**

**_Every capital gain you'll share with me._**

**_From the village below, every cent we will drain,_**

**_And your fortune will grow in our castle in Spain!_**

_Jaguar-a tried to run but Ramses stopped her and began to dance with her since they could still hear the music from the party._

**_Every servant and maid I will re-valuate_**

**_And for you I'll increase their pay rate._**

**_You'll eat nothing but cake, you'll drink naught but champagne_**

**_You'll be in on the take in our castle in Spain!_**

_The princess was getting irritated, but it soon turned to rage when she felt his hand land on her thigh, and the snake oil prince grinning like an idiot._

**_Surely, you must agree that it makes your head whirl_**

**_To be marrying me, you lucky girl_**

**_You have caught me today in a generous way_**

**_Come now, what do you say to our castle in Spain?_**

_Jaguar-a thought a minute and without warning pushed him into a nearby pond in which the water went up to the waist. "If this wasn't clear enough," She growled. "Then read my lips…FORGET GET IT! There'll be snow in Egypt when I marry a spazz like you!" And with that, she turned and ran back to the party passing Atem on the way; who was trying so hard not to laugh. _

_This princess was different than of the others he'd met._ "Lion-O's lucky to have a sister with a fiery spark." He muttered, while following her.

_He nearly bumped into a pillar when she stopped to catch her breath, and watched as she sat on a bench to rest outside the noisy room. She gave a start when a hand touched her shoulder and turned to see Lion-O beside her._

_"I've been looking for you. You're missing a great…what in the name of Jaga happened to your wrist?" He asked, with worry._

_"Nothing I just-"_

_"Don't start that, Jag. I repeat, 'What happened to your wrist'?"_

_The princess took a breath and explained all that happened; Ramses, his offer, plus his grip…_

_"That guy wouldn't let me go, Lion-O. And I wouldn't betray you of the others; I just hope that- hey why are you laughing?"_

_Lion-O had been covering his laughter with his hand over his mouth, and finally calmed down. "I just wish I could've seen the look on his face when you pushed him into that pond. Father would be proud of you for being loyal to the code."_

_Jaguar-a fiddled with a strand of her hair, "Speaking of father; will you be there with me when I tell him and the pharaoh about this? I'm still a little shaken up."_

_Lion-O smiled and helped his sister to her feet, "Of course, let's go now." He offered her his arm, which she gratefully took, and they went back inside…_

Atem was then pulled back to the real world by hearing a loud hiss. He held his breath as the snake woman past him; eyes badly burned. Her forked tongue darting in and out both rage and hunger. She stopped and hissed, "I know you're here, prince. Come out, come out wherever you are?"

Atem covered his ears, that voice was so hypnotic and it kept trying to work its way into his mind…slowly trying to make him lose all control.

"You know you can't succeed, no matter where you are I'll find you. I'll find you and I'll EAT you!"

The prince was about to try to run when something grabbed his wounded leg and pulled him from behind the statue. 'It' being the Snake Woman's tail. "There you are!"

It suspended him upside down, as she trailed a sharp fingernail down his cheek; Leaving a trail of blood. "Mmmm. You look so tasty…I wonder if should swallow you whole…or maybe COOK you? So many choices." She hissed. Without warning, she flung Atem into a wall. He let out a yelp of pain, before covering his mouth. If the snake woman could smell and hear him…then maybe if he kept quiet…

"No." He thought. "Even if I crawl she'll hear me."

As he thought about to do, a glint of metal caught his eye. Carefully moving silently, Atem went over and saw what it was; a sword! He picked it up as he heard the Snake Woman come after him; she lunged blindly at him. The prince dodged and she hit a pillar, making her shriek in rage. "I'LL COOK YOU IN BUTTER AND FEED YOU TO MY YOUNG!"

Atem's wound was throbbing painfully, and to top it off, made it hard to move fast. He gulped and saw the Snake Woman lunge again….only this time he didn't dodge. She was moving so fast, fangs dripping with venom and saliva…claws out and ready to rip out his throat…

Instead, he held the sword in both hands...and drove it into her stomach. Blood seeped from her wound and onto his hands as she slid off the blade and onto the floor. Atem slid down the wall, his heart pounding so hard he thought it'd come straight out of his chest.

He finally got up and shakily continued his way up a set of stairs. And found himself staring at two doors.

"Welcome Atem."

The prince gave a start, before turning to see Lion-O in his Winged Lion form. He was sitting between the doors.

"Lion-O, it's good to see you." Atem said, while limping over.

The Lord of the Thundercats smiled, "Same to you. Are you ready, for the trail?"

"I thought the pyramid was trail?"

Lion-O shook his head, "The pyramid was only part of it; the true part of the trail is now. So…are you ready?"

Atem nodded.

"very well. Through this door is where I lay," He said, while gesturing to the open door on his right. "And through the other…"

The prince looked to the door on the left and gasped; for there stood his parents! Both his mother and his father.

His mother smiled, "Hello, Atem. You've grown up so well."

"I told you he did." His father replied.

Lion-O stood up, "Atem? If you go through that door; you'll be with your parents again. You'll be able to touch them…hold them…however you'll never return to the land of the living. The choice is yours, Atem. Choose wisely."

Atem looked at the door to where Lion-O lay waiting…then at his parents faces. How he longed to hug them and never lose them again but…is it worth betraying the ThunderCats? Breaking the promise he made to his father?

He knew what he had to do.

Taking a deep breath, he looked to his parents. "Mother? Father? More than anything I want to be with the two of you again…but I can't." Tears began to flow down his face. "I just have to finish what I started."

He turned to walk through the door on the right, when his mother called out to him.

"Atem, wait!"

He turned and saw her smile. "We're very proud of you, sweet heart. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

The prince returned her smile, and walked into the next room.

There, in the middle of the room, was a giant blue crystal. And sleeping inside was Lion-O; his hands held the hilt of the Sword Of Omens and the Claw Shield was on his left arm. (1)

Another burst of light came from the puzzle, and the crystal vanished. Lion-O opened his eyes and sheathed the sword into the claw shield; before attaching it to his left thigh.

"Well done, Atem. You've passed."

Atem would've said something but his wounded leg caused him to stumble…and Lion-O caught him. "Let's get out of here." The lion said, helping him out of the chamber through an extra door; that them right to the entrance of the pyramid.

Panthero was the first to see them, and greeted them with giving Lion-O a bear hug and ruffling Atem's hair. "Glad you got out in one piece…both of you."

Pumyra led Atem to a log where she tended to his leg, as the Thundercats greeted their lord.

Joey, Tristan, and Sun-Star were sleeping so Atem didn't have the heart to wake them, because soon he too…fell asleep.

* * *

(1). The crystal Lion-O is sleeping in, is like the one in 'Spiderwick' where the Dwarfs have placed Malroy in.


	7. Part VII

**Sunrise Phoenix:** Whew. THis chapter took the longest time. I'd like to thank SuperSonic22 for helping me with the training part of this chapter. The songs are 'Deep Magic' from Narina the musical and little song I found while watching 'Jorgel and Jorquil'. The Snake Woman was Lamia. And the one in this will be a Mandicore. And now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Part **VII**

Training and The Test of Will In

The Garden of Delights

Atem slowly awoke to the sound of clashing swords and the smell of cooked meat; his first thought was that they were being attacked…but then why was he smelling food. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying on a mat with a blanket covering him. He hissed when pain shot through his leg…and then he remembered what happened.

The dark pyramid, the Snake Woman, the vision, Lion-O awaking…

He looked up at the sound of metal on metal to see Lion-O sparring with Joey as Panthero tutored, correcting his mistakes.

Sun-Star was meditating with Lynx-O, and Tristan was playing with the Thunder Kittens.

Pumyra had been helping Cheetara cook, when she saw Atem trying to stand. Shaking her head, the healer walked over and caught the future pharaoh before he fell.

"You shouldn't walk just yet," She scolded, nurse-like. "Your leg is badly injured. If you use it to walk you can damage that leg, or worse."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Atem. Now lay back down, that's an order."

"Here I come, Lion Man!" Joey yelled as he ran at Lion-O.

The young lord simply stepped out of the way and let Joey get his sword stuck in a tree.

Panthero shook his head, laughing. "Alright, alright; that's enough for today. Go eat, Then the real training will begin."

Joey stopped trying to get his sword out, and looked at Panthero with a puzzled expression, "…Real Training?"

The panther just nodded before easily, and calmly, pulling the sword out of the tree's thick trunk and handing back to Joey whose mouth was hanging open.

Atem meanwhile, didn't like how Pumyra was fussing over him like a hen. It made him want to tear out his hair…but he couldn't do anything about it. He crossed his arms in anger and frustration, feeling useless.

Tygra seemed to read his mind and chuckled, "I know it's hard to watch people do things you can't. But Pumyra said that in a week you'll be up and running."

"I still hate being immobilized." The prince grumbled. "I want to practice with Joey and Tristan."

The orange tiger smiled, "And you will…just not yet. But while you're resting there, you can help me with something."

Atem's face brightened. "What would you need help with?"

Tygra came over and put a small pile of stones beside him. "You can help make arrow heads."

"…What?"

"You wanted something to do, right? And hey, you won't have to get up for it. Here, this is how you do it." He showed Atem how to make them by using another rock and then handed the prince the tool. "Good luck."

Atem stared at him as Tygra walked over to his brother Bengali who was sharpening the Sword of Omens. He looked at the stones in disbelief…this had to be a joke. But then again it was better than lying around all day. Taking a deep breath, he picked out a stone and began to try.

It was hard; the stones were difficult to shape, and his hands kept slipping which in turn cut him with their sharp edges. Soon it was almost lunch and he still hadn't made one arrow head. He bit his lip as the stone cut him again, deeper this time.

His hands…they were cut and scraped in many places. Some were bleeding horribly and a couple of drops fell onto his blanket. He jerked when a hand was laid on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw it was only Pumyra. She 'tsked' at the state of his hands and spread some ointment onto them: the same ointment she had used on the mountain of 'Justice and Truth'. "You really need to be careful, Atem."

"I don't suppose you could put that ointment on my leg?" He asked.

The puma shook her head, "I'm afraid this is only for scrapes and cuts, not wounds. Jaguar-a might be able to if she was here."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his interest spiking a bit.

"She can heal wounds. But she rarely does it since it takes so much energy to do so."

Atem nodded in acknowledgement and then stared angrily at the stones beside him. Pumyra just smiled as she walked away, "Don't give up. Just keep trying."

Atem glared at the stones for a bit before picking one up and began again. This time…he wasn't going to quit. After for what seemed hours, Atem had made his first arrow head. He held it in his hand proudly before seeing Tygra in front of him. The tiger gave him a grin and nodded. "Good job, you learned well."

"Huh?"

"You didn't give up. I wanted to see if you had the ability to keep trying, so good work." He kneeled by Atem and picked up the stones. "A king must always be able to keep trying when things seem dark. That's what makes him strong." He then stood up. "I'll finish the others, you should rest or Pumyra will skin me alive."

Atem returned the smile and laid down. It felt nice, and soon he was asleep.

Over the next few days, Panthero would carry Atem on his back while they journeyed to where Jaguar-a lay. At first Atem didn't want to trouble Panthero, but the panther proved how strong he was and wasn't getting tired while carrying him. They passed rivers and ponds, going deeper into the thick jungle, which was becoming even more foreboding than usual. The sun couldn't quite penetrate through the leafy canopy above them and it cast eerie shapes on the ground. All around them, there were sounds of animals: birds, monkeys, frogs…but they couldn't see them.

Whenever they chose a spot to set up camp, Pumyra would check Atem's leg. The wound was healing slowly; he was able to walk but not too far.

But once it healed, he felt as if we could take on at least ten soilders.

"Well," Panthero said when Atem was healed. "You ready for training?"

"Yes. I'm ready, Panthero."

"Good. First I want you to show me how you use a sword, since you said you knew how to wield one."

Atem felt pride swell up inside him as he took up a practice sword and got into position…

"Stop."

Atem halted and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Panthero shook his head. "You're not standing right."

"What are you talking about?"

Panthero calmly reached out and poked Atem in the chest…making the prince fall on to his back. "You weren't standing right. If you were, you wouldn't have fallen. Who taught you?"

Atem got up, "The best swordsmen of the guards. And I was there top student."

The panther Thundarian narrowed his eyes. "More like bottom student. They taught you nothing. Not only are you not standing right, you're not holding your sword correctly either." He stated, before standing on one leg. "Come at me."

"Wha-?"

"I said: Come at me. Are you deaf?"

Atem shrugged and ran at Panthero with all he had…only to miss and be kicked in the back, knocking the wind out of him. Atem was in shock! How could Panthero defeat him using only his leg? How could he lose? He was the best in the palace!

Panthero helped Atem up, "The guards are paid to teach you, yes, but they were also paid to let you win."

Atem's eyes widened. They…**let** him win? Did that mean he really wasn't a great swordsman? That it was a lie?

He hung his head in shame, his pride crushed. He looked up when Panthero put a large hand on his shoulder.

"However, it's never too late to learn. I'll teach you," He gestured to the other Thundercats. "We all will."

The prince looked at all the Thundercats one by one and slowly smiled. He then turned to Panthero and nodded. "I'm ready, Panthero. Teach me."

Panthero grinned and slapped Atem hard on the back, nearly sending him to the ground. "That's the spirit, kid! Now then, to start: you can do eighty sit-ups. And don't give me that look; my teaching includes training your body, not just your techniques. Now get started."

Sighing, Atem got on the ground and began. Panthero then turned to Joey and Tristan who were trying to tip-toe away. "And where do you think **you** two are going?" He asked.

They froze and then tried to make a run for it until something grabbed their legs. Both boys looked down, seeing Tygra's bolo whip wrapped around their ankles and the tiger reeling them in.

Panthero growled, "For trying to make a break for it, you both can do one hundred and twenty pull ups." He pointed to a low hanging thick branch. "Get going."

The two boys groaned but did as they were told. Panthero watched them sternly as they proceed with their tasks.

"I-Is this really necessary?"

"Trust me kid, everything I put you through is going to help. Now, stop talking and catch your breath. The next part of your training is gonna require you to really loosen up."

Atem's head cocked to one side in a questioning manner, but Panthero remained silent. The panther's gaze then went to where Joey and Tristan where sitting, learning on how to use some of the items in the Thunder Kittens' bag of tricks.

"Alright, I let you rest long enough. Let's get back to training."

"More?! But we've been training for hours!" Atem looked up at Panthero in disbelief.

Panthero whapped him up-side the head, making Atem yelp. "Don't talk back to your teacher. You're not a prince here…you're a student." He gestured to two logs that were evenly separated like balance beams with a metal clamp in the middle where they met. "Now then, get on those logs."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Panthero shoved Atem forwards and watched as the future pharaoh began to sit down on the two logs, strapping the leather restraints on his ankles.

"So um…what is this thing exactly?"

Panthero had now made his way to the other side of the logs and sat behind Atem, connecting his leg restraints as well.

"Panthero…?" Atem was starting to get worried now. What in the world was this panther gonna do with him now?

Without another word, Panthero linked his massive arms with Atem's. "Alright, get ready kid."

"R-ready for what?"

And then Atem felt an immense pain shoot through his legs and thighs and he bit his tongue in pain. He let out scream through his teeth.

"You can scream, kid." Panthero said calmly, "Go ahead. Let it out."

Atem didn't need to be told twice and screamed with tears falling down his cheeks. He felt humiliated; a pharaoh was to never show emotion. But he couldn't help it; it hurt! His legs weren't used to doing a complete split.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I'm making you do this. And here's my reason: a warrior can only take as much pain as his body is used to. If you train yourself to withstand pain, then the amount you can take grows stronger."

The tension on his legs loosened slightly and Atem groaned. He held the panther's arms for support. The panther had to smile; most of his students would pass out by now. But Atem was still conscious…

"Just hang in there, kid."

Joey and Tristan were watching from afar and couldn't help but cringe from the scene. Their hearts went out to Atem as he had to endure the pain.

"Oh, man." Joey whispered. "That's brutal."

Tristan didn't say anything, but he was sweating bullets. Just looking at them made his legs ache horribly. Panthero looked at them with narrowed eyes, "That's enough rest for you boys. Give me eighty crunches, and then Cheetara will take you for a run."

Atem looked up when he heard something…it was as if someone was dragging a knife through the air. A second later, a flash of yellow ran around the camp site three times in five seconds. When it stopped, Cheetara was in its place.

Atem had heard about Cheetara's speed, but he never witnessed it firsthand. Now he had and he was in awe. Joey and Tristan however…

"NO WAY!"-"NUH-UH!"

Cheetara smirked, "What's the matter boys? Afraid to be beat by a girl?"

Joey went red in the face, "No! There's no way we'd BE ABLE TO KEEP UP!"

The cheetah laughed, "That's not the point though. I'm only going to take you on a trail I made through the jungle. And I'll be with you…well ahead of you."

"We're gonna die." Joey moaned.

Tristan hung his head, "Yes we are."

"HEY! ENOUGH TALKIN' AND MORE TRAINING!" Panthero snarled. "EIGHTY CRUNCHES NOW OR I'LL DOUBLE IT!"

The two boys quickly did as they were told, not wanting to do a **hundred and sixty crunches**. Atem had to stifle a laugh from seeing their reaction to Panthero's order, but it quickly turned into a yelp when a jolt of pain went through his body.

"It's alright, Atem. Just some of your muscles getting used to the new movement you've acquired." Panthero explained. "It's natural."

"I wish it didn't hurt as much." The prince groaned.

"I thought the same thing when I first did this. But I was grateful for it later."

"How much longer? My legs hurt worse than they did when that Snake Woman injured me."

"Another hour or so."

"Another hour?!"

Panthero shrugged. "Like I said before, you'll be happy when this is over. Now, while we're here…I'm going to teach you a couple of breathing exercises. "

"Why?"

"When you're able to control your breathing, you become more focused. Now the-Hey! Stop slacking off you two!"

Atem looked over to see Joey and Tristan trying to rest their muscles until they heard the panther shout at them, standing at attention and sweating bullets under his gaze.

"Since you both appear to be done…get started on your run. Cheetara, they're all yours."

Cheetara smirked and had the boys follow her as she ran at a normal human speed. "We'll be back!"

Tygra laughed and turned back to the fire pit he had been making, "Lion-O and Bengali should be back soon with lunch. And Pumyra should be returning with more herbs and water as well."

Panthero looked around, "Where are the kids?"

"Getting firewood with Sun Star."

Atem gulped, "Um…Panthero? I can't feel my arms."

The big cat released the prince's arms and held on his shoulders. "There ya go, kid. Stretch 'em out for a while."

He gave Panthero a grateful smile and flexed his arms, hands, and fingers which had been turning numb.

An hour later, Panthero allowed Atem to unstrap himself from the logs. The future pharaoh did and shakily got down before collapsing on the ground. "By Ra…my legs hurt."

The blue panther chuckled, and got off as well as Lion-O and Bengali returned, carrying a nice big boar between them.

"Looks like we aren't the only successful ones today," Bengali noted as they stopped to lower their catch to the ground.

Lion-O helped Atem up and walked him over to a log to rest. "You survived," He joked. "A lot of people would've given up."

"I guess I'm not like other people." Atem replied, cringing in pain.

The Thunderkittens and Sun Star soon arrived with the wood and the boar was skinned shortly after, now being turned over the fire. Atem and Panthero were just about finished with the breathing exercises, when Pumyra returned with herbs.

"I think that's enough for now," Panthero said. "Since you won't be able to do anymore until you get the feeling back in your legs, you can relax for a while. Besides, Pumyra will kill me if I don't…and I'd rather tangle with an anaconda than her when she's mad."

Atem weakly laughed and laid on his back, sighing in comfort when his hot and sweaty back came in contact with the cool ground. It was comforting in a way and he felt himself about to drift off…

"Well look whose back." Bengali said, smirking.

Lion-O and Pumyra chuckled as Joey and Tristan stumbled into view, both swaying on their feet. Cheetara came into sight soon after, not even the slightest bit winded. "We're back, everyone."

Joey and Tristan fell in a heap beside Atem as Panthero shook his head, "All three of you are going to be the most _**difficult**_ I've trained yet!"

"Oh man…my legs…" Tristan groaned.

"I hear ya…" Joey panted.

Pumyra went over to Atem and examined his legs for any injuries, making the pharaoh try to not squirm from her ticklish touch.

She had to smile, "I'm guessing you're a little ticklish?"

Atem blushed, "I haven't been tickled in a while."

The healer nodded in an understanding before getting up, "Well, your muscles are going to be sore come morning. But nothing's torn, so you'll live."

Lynx-O handed Atem a bit of the now cooked boar, to which he ate with extreme hunger. The blind Thundercat chuckled, "Hungry are you?"

The prince nodded, swallowing the bit of boar in his mouth. Lynx-O sat next to him and began to go into a deep state of meditation.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Atem raised an eyebrow

The blind lynx's ears twitched, before turning to Atem. "Meditating. It helps find balance in all things and also helps you hear things that others can't."

"Such as?"

"Such as the sound of your heart beat; I can hear it even through my hand or ear isn't on your chest."

Atem stared down at his chest, then back to Lynx-O with a look of amazement.

"Hey Lynx-O?" Tygra asked. "You wanna spar? I haven't had a work out all day."

"Very well."

Atem was about to have Tygra reconsider when Lion-O sat next to him. The young lion just grinned, "Don't worry," he said as he noted Atem's shocked expression. "Lynx-O maybe blind, but he can take care of himself."

Tygra and Lynx-O began to spar and the prince found that Lion-O was telling the truth. Lynx-O could fight as well as any of the other Thundercats; he thought the tables had turned when Tygra turned invisible…but Lynx-O somehow found him before pinning him to the ground.

"Good job, Tygra."

"Same to you Lynx-O," The tiger replied as he got up.

Atem just stared open mouthed before closing it quickly when Lynx-O came back over. "How did-?"

"I used my sense of hearing; Tygra maybe be able to turn invisible, but he can still make the slightest sound. If you like I can teach you how to fight without your sight, for there will come a time when you'll have to fight even when your eyes are wounded."

"Sure."

Panthero looked up from his meal, "But not tonight, you need your rest. Once you finish eating; go to sleep."

Atem couldn't argue with that, and soon finished as Wiley Kit and Wiley Kat shook out the extra pelts they used for blankets. In confusion; Atem looked up at the sky and saw it had become twilight. He hadn't noticed that it had gotten dark.

Lion-O suggested that each of Thundercats keep guard for two hours, and Bengali volunteered to go first. Atem gave Cheetara his plate before accepting a blanket from Wiley Kit, and covering himself with it. The pelt was that of a soft animal, and it was very warm. Once he laid his head down on an extra pelt for a pillow…he succumbed to sleep.

The next few weeks were hard for Atem and his friends. Panthero woke them up an hour before dawn to warm up and then start training; even when they were traveling. He had all three running ahead with him and Cheetara while the others followed slowly behind.

Atem only looked forward to 'Sword Lessons' that Panthero and Lynx-O taught him. He learned to fight better than any of his guards back at the palace, plus he was able to fight with his eyes closed. Which to him as incredible once he got the hang of it. Joey and Tristan were getting better at swords fighting as well…but they still hated the matches between Panthero. He was just too good.

Lion-O and Tygra taught the future pharaoh how to do a back flip without hurting himself. Atem had to admit it was fun.

He never realized that he was getting well-muscled until he went to bathe in a calm pool by their camp site one evening. Atem was shocked while he stared at his reflection, he had a build almost like a warrior; abs, strong arms, well-muscled chest…surely this couldn't be him. But it was true…gone was prince that was always considered frail behind his back...he looked as if he was a hunter.

Once he got over the shock, Atem washed away the dirt and sweat off his body with soap before doing his hair. When he was all clean, the prince dried off and redressed before joining the others at the camp site.

Sun Star was talking with Cheetara and the Thunder Kittens were sparing with Joey and Tristan. The others were resting or practicing with their weapons. Atem sat down by the fire and warmed his hands, his mind was elsewhere as he thought about his home. Were his people alright? Would he still have the confidence to rule after this was over?

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, but sighed in relief when he saw it was only Bengali. The White Tiger Thunderian chuckled before sitting down.

"Having some doubts?" He asked.

Atem sadly nodded. "Yeah, I'm just worried about my people. What if I don't make a good king?"

Bengali leaned back on his hands, "Well, it's not what you think…it's what you do. The way you help your people is what reflects your heart." He glanced side-ways at the prince with his piercing ice blue eyes. "Remember that, Atem."

Atem felt his insides turn to jelly before freezing up; sometimes he thought the ThunderCats were being intimidating on purpose.

Bengali then gave a smile, "I'm only teasing you." He said, while ruffling Atem's hair. "But seriously; you remember what I said."

"I will." The prince said. "Hey um…Bengali? Can you tell me about Jaguar-a?"

The white tiger shook his head, "I think you ought to talk to Lion-O. Being her brother and all; he'll be able to tell you more than I can."

Atem looked around the camp for the young lord, but was unable to find Lion-O. "Wh-where is he?"

"He's up there." Bengali replied, pointing up to a high tree branch. "He'll be back down later; just leave him be for now."

"Why is he up there?"

Bengali looked sad for a moment, but it quickly vanished. "Thinking. Mostly about his sister, they were very close."

Atem looked up to where Lion-O was; the lion lord looked so distant...and sad.

It was almost midnight when Lion-O finally came down; twigs and leaves entangled in his mane. He sat by the fire and sighed while staring at the embers, before saying, "Shouldn't you be asleep, Atem?"

The prince of Egypt mentally cursed before sitting up. "I've been wanting to ask you about your sister. I mean…what's she like? The visions can only show so much and I've only meet her a couple of times."

Lion-O smiled and shook his head. "Alright, I'll tell you." He put another log on the fire, before sitting with his legs crossed. "Jaguar-a…she's one of a kind. You'll never find another like her. She's strong…brave…kind hearted…skilled in magic…great with animals…and she's great with the lap harp."

"Lap harp?" Atem asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's a harp that's small enough to fit in your lap." Lion-O said, while poking the fire. "She also has the most amazing voice. Jaguar-a _**loves**_ to sing; she can calm a raging beast with just a few notes. My sister and I were skilled dancers…but she's not so bad by herself. When she dances, it's like seeing a fairy or spirit dancing in midair."

The prince saw a flash of joy in Lion-O's eyes; just talking about her made Lion-O so happy. But there was one question that kept evading him. "Lion-O? Is Jaguar-a…human?"

Lion-O tensed up, before looking at Atem with startled eyes. "How…how do you know that?"

"The puzzle. It showed me a vision of the party that was held in your honor; and I saw Jaguar-a's eyes. Her eyes are human like mine…while yours are that of a cat."

Lion-O ran a hand through his tangled mane, "Yes. She's human…Jaga, my father's advisor, choose her out of all the people on earth to be my sister. He said that she needed a place, a home, where she could be herself. When we first meet…she was terrified. She thought we were going to eat her, but then her eyes locked with mine and we clicked. From then on, we were inseparable. If she was in trouble, I'd know and rush to help her. The same with her too. She was the peacemaker in our councils and could sometimes get a little…well…rough."

Atem thought back to the vision he'd seen to where the perverted prince wanted Jaguar-a for his bride; she really gave it to him by wounding his pride. But could she had been holding back? What would she had done instead of pushing him into the pool?

"She would've scratched his face to pieces." Lion-O said, snapping Atem out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"You asked what she would have done instead of pushing him into the pond; and I just said that she would 've scratched his face."

Atem blushed. "Did I say my thoughts out loud?"

The Lord of the Thunder Cats smirked. "Yeah."

The future pharaoh buried his head in his pillow, embarrassed, and groaned. This just caused Lion-O to chuckle. "Don't beat yourself up. Some people won't even realize they speak out their thoughts when they think them mentally." He put on another log. "You should get some sleep, Atem. Tomorrow we'll be at the trial site and you need all the strength you can get."

"Fine, by me."

_**Meanwhile in Egypt…**_

Akhenaden stood in the middle of what had once been his chambers; pottery was smashed, mirrors were broken, paper and anything fabric was ripped to shreds. If anyone had walked into the room, they would've thought that a pack of hyena's had done it. Akhenaden himself was, by all means, ragged. All the spells he used to kill Atem had been destroyed by the Thunder Cats. Those flea bags were costing him more and more every day. Not only that, but the scars on his back that he had gotten form their princess would burn red hot whenever he sent a monster after his nephew.

The priest growled in furry, before walking to his caldron and waved his hands over the water. An image of Atem and his friends walking through the jungle; nearly to Jaguar-a's trial.

"He can't succeed." The old priest rasped. "I. Will. Not. Allow it! If that brat does awaken the princess…he'll have the power they foretold at his birth. That power should be Seto's! Not Atem's! It will be-ARUGH!" He fell to his knees in agony as the scars burned even more painfully. "When…I…kill…Atem…you my dear princess….will be next. Mark my words!"

He grabbed the nearest book of spells and flipped through until he stopped at a page that had a picture of a creature with a lion body, a tail that had spikes hidden, and the most startling thing about the creature was that it's face was human. A twisted smile appeared on Akhenaden's face, this was perfect. He grabbed what he needed from what remained of his shelves and began to cast the spell. In a second, the creature stood in front of him. Oh, yes…this would work.

Back with Atem…

The prince and his friends finally came to stop at a cave that was near a valley. Atem looked inside the cave and saw a faint light at the end of it.

Wiley Kit tugged on Atem's arm. "Before you go, you should know about the trial."

"You must not eat or drink anything." Cheetara said, locking her gaze with his. "I mean it, Atem. No matter how good it looks or appetizing."

Atem raised his eyebrows, "You're serious?"

Tygra nodded, "We are. This trial will test your will power, to do that you mustn't eat anything."

"But I haven't eaten all day and-"

"If you do eat or drink something, you'll forget why you're there." Cheetara stated, sternly. "So, NOT. A. THING."

He sighed, no use fighting a battle he couldn't win. "Alright, I get it. 'Don't eat anything', I swear I won't."

Without another word, he walked into the cave; moss covered the walls and roots hung from the ceiling like strange banners. The ground under his feet was moist, soaking through the fabric of his shoes. "Great." Atem thought. "Now I've got to dry these out after this." He finally came to the exit of the cave, which was covered by an ivy curtain.

"Alright, here we go." Atem whispered to himself, and drew back to curtain before shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. Once his eyes were used to sunlight again, he let out a gasp. Before him was the most beautiful and extravagant garden he had ever seen.

Tall trees from around the world seem to reach the sky, flowers and fruit of every kind and color covered the ground and branches of some trees, a water fall fell into a giant clear pool of blue water, statues of different animals were in some places; in fact the whole place was more of a valley than a garden. No…a paradise. A place to forget everything that was wrong with the world, where people could live in harmony with each other.

At first Atem didn't want to walk into such a place, he didn't feel worthy. But his courage came back and was about to take a step when he thought of something. He took off his shoes and laid them in a patch of sun on a rock. They would be dry when he finished the trial. He smiled when the grass tickled his feet, by Ra it felt good. It was better than walking on sand! He walked through the garden and looked all around him, he felt like a child again; happy and care-free.

He soon came to a clearing and saw something that took his breath away; there in the middle was the most delicious looking pear tree he had ever seen. The pears themselves looked appetizing; each one had golden colored skin with drops of dew. At that moment Atem's stomach rumbled. He remembered his promise and walked past the tree and back onto the path. He came to another clearing and this one had a tree with amber colored oranges that glittered in the sun. And his stomach rumbled again, but just last time he walked past.

Atem was soon feeling weak from hunger, and his stomach kept gnawing at his insides. "I won't eat anything." He kept thinking. "I won't eat anything." But soon everything was looking so good to eat; which made Atem feel as if he was being tortured. He came to a third clearing and saw something that made his nerve fail him. There, in the middle, was a plum tree. They were ripe and round, the skin was a dark purple like his eyes, they were moist from the morning dew and plump. Atem hadn't had a plum in so long…and they were his favorite. He walked up to the branch that was the lowest and picked one with shaking fingers, it fell easily into his hand. His mouth watered…everything in body told him to take a bite, while his brain told not to. But he couldn't help it…he was so hungry. "Just…just one bite." He whispered, while bringing the plum near his mouth. "Just one." He was about to take a bite when a bird let out a sharp chirp, making him turn and drop the fruit.

A bird, the color of the Nile, was flying around his head. The chirps brought him out of his trance, and he realized what he had almost done. He put his head in his hands, he had almost failed. The bird flew up to his face and gently tugged one of his bangs to get his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling silly.

The bird cocked its head before nodding toward the path that led away. Atem gave the bird a weak smile, but as he was about to move on the puzzle flashed again. Sending him into another vision of the past.

_Atem found himself in the banquet hall; everyone was eating the finest dishes. Claudius was talking with some of the members of the court, and the rest of the guests were watching the dancers. Lion-O and his friends were eating but Jaguar-a hadn't shown up._

"_She should've been here by now." Pumyra whispered to the others._

"_don't worry about her." Lynx-O calmly replied. "She'll be down soon."_

"_Tell that to father." Lion-O hissed, seeing his fathers worried expression._

_The dancers soon finished and then Jaguar-a finally came down and sneaked over to her seat. "Sorry I'm late."_

_Cheetara leaned over to her. "Where were you?"_

"_Avoiding a couple more suitors." She growled back. "They just don't take a hint."_

_Lion-O squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, I'll talk to father and the pharaoh. They'll put a stop to it."_

_A commotion made them look up and see that the next dancer had twisted her ankle, the healers came and took her away, making the guests sad because they were looking forward to her dance. Atem watched as Jaguar-a whispered something to her brother and they got up from their seats. Everyone stopped and watched them walk to the center of the room, before bowing._

"_Pharaoh? With your permission, we would like to dance for you." Lion-O said, in a clear and loud voice._

_The pharaoh looked to Claudius who nodded. "Proceed."_

_Lion-O got into position with his sister, and they began to dance the most beautiful dance he had ever seen. Jaguar-a and Lion-O danced with such flowing movement; making it seem that they were flying. Atem gasped when he realized that they were! They were hovering two feet off the ground…without wings. Jaguar-a was dancing on her toes, a type of dance that Atem had never seen before._ (1) _But the dance itself was something that touched every heart in the room. The prince realized that the dance told a story; but of what?_

"_Cheetara?" Wiley kit asked. "What's the story about?"_

_The cheetah woman smiled, "You have to decide, it can be about anything. But to me, it's about two hearts joined as one. How they can accomplish anything together, and how they will always find a way to be with each other."_

_Pumyra nodded, "Yes, but the true story is about a girl who is a princess and a spell that caused her to be a swan by day and a human by night. Her brother protects her from the hunters, who would hurt her. And they can only be together when the moon is out. This dance tells of their love for each other."_ (2)

_Atem heard every word, and didn't feel a tear fall down his face. The dance was so beautiful and moving that even some of the guards were tearing up._

_When the dance ended, the whole room burst into applause. Everyone truly loved the performance, but the pharaoh loved it even more._

"_Well done, Lion-O and Jaguar-a. You both have given us the most beautiful gift."_

_Jaguar-a blushed, "Thank you, your highness."_

_The banquet soon ended and the Thunder Cats went to the gardens to talk about the day. While Atem followed, he saw a hooded servant bring over a tray with goblets of wine. "For you your highness's." The servant said, in a voice that sounded so familiar._

_Tygra said 'thank you' and they all took a goblet. But no sooner had the wine touched their lips, they fell down on the ground; each of them jerking in different directions as if trying to get away from an attacker. Jaguar-a however seemed unaffected, but her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She let out a scream, calling all the guard to her before going after the servant with break neck speed. The man was too slow, and cowered as the princess ripped off his hood to reveal that he was one of the pharaoh's council._

"_YOU!? YOU ARE THE BETRAYER?!" She roared._

"_You and you're kind aren't welcome here." He trembled, while shouting. "go back to where you felines belong!"_

_Atem shook as Jaguar-as eyes turned dark purple, and she dragged the priest by the hair to the throne room. He followed her, even though she terrified him. _"Lion-O was right." He thought. "Jaguar-a can be rough if you push her too hard."

_The air around her pulsed and crackled with magic and anger, as she walked down the hall to doors that lead to the throne room. They banged open and the council turned in shock as Jaguar-a stormed up and stopped in front of the pharaoh._

"_Princess? What has happened?" He asked._

"_Your adviser here, but Thundrainium in my family's wine! He poisoned them!" She yelled, while throwing the man in front of the pharaoh. "Thundrainium is substance that weakens us if in haled, but if we drink it it'll kill us!" She pointed at the pharaoh. _

_**Jaguar-a: I know what's due me and I seek only justice**_

_**You can't refuse me what is mine without question**_

_**The law is perfect and its claims are unchanging**_

_**Who could dare to defy...**_

_**The deep magic, deep magic**_

_**Deep magic from the dawn of time!**_

_Pharaoh stood before her, although he didn't show it, he was frightened. " And what is it you claim under your law and deep magic?"_

_**Jaguar-a: I claim the adviser as my legitimate victim**_

_**I have the right to take the life of a traitor**_

_**And that this man is the vilest of traitors,**_

_**You would dare to deny?**_

_**Deep magic, Deep magic**_

_**That punishes for ev'ry crime.**_

_**The deep magic, deep magic**_

_**Deep magic from the dawn of time!**_

_A sound made Jaguar-a turn to see Lion-O enter, trying to stay awake as he's guided by a healer, he stopped and stood by his sister. Some strength remaining in his legs._

"_We come into your house, we helped defeat your enemies…and this is how we're repaid?!" He growled._

"_You knew that if you allowed us here you would have to obey our rules of punishing traitors, and now you have no power to stop it!" Jaguar-a growled._

_**Jaguar-a: You must yield to us**_

_**This liar's blood**_

_**Or your kingdom itself**_

_**Will perish in a **_

_**Holocaust of fire and flood!**_

_Lion-O and Jaguar-a began to circle the pharaoh like hungry wolves._

_**Lion-O and Jaguar-a:**_

_**The deep magic, deep magic**_

_**Deep magic from the dawn of time!**_

_**Jaguar-a (As Lion-O sings in counterpoint):**_

_**You don't dispute us**_

_**Though you think we act cruelly**_

_**You can't refute us**_

_**For you know we speak truly**_

_**The law is bitter**_

_**But its dictates are duly **_

_**Tightly binding on you!**_

_**Deep magic, Deep magic**_

_**Lion-O: The magic that you and my father made.**_

_**Deep magic, Deep magic**_

_**Your every word must be obeyed!**_

_The pharaoh tried to leave, but they blocked his way each time, not letting him leave the room. Until he lets go of his pride._

_**Jaguar-a (As Atem sings in counterpoint):**_

_**We know what's due us **_

_**And we seek only justice**_

_**We claim the advisor as our legitimate victim**_

_**We have the right to **_

_**Shed the blood of a traitor**_

_**Atem: Deep magic, Deep magic**_

_**The pact that my family made.**_

_**Deep magic, Deep magic**_

_**Its every word must be obeyed!**_

_**Jaguar-a: Truly vengeance is ours!**_

_The pharaoh sighed, "Very well, you may punish him in the way you see fit."_

"_If you betray us…you will also be considered a traitor. And NO ONE, not even your priests will be able to free you from your sentence." Jaguar-a warned._

_He nodded and the guards dragged the man away with the pharaoh following them. The healer caught Lion-O before he fell and took to the healing chambers. Jaguar-a stayed behind and unseen wind blew her hair and gown. Her power and anger filling the room. Atem walked beside her, even though she can't see him. He felt sick and sad for her, and there was nothing he could do._

_**Atem and Jaguar-a: At the start **_

_**Of time and history**_

_**The magic was established**_

_**By supreme decree**_

_**Created in his wisdom**_

_**And his justice by the**_

_**King-Of-Beyond-The-Stars- and-Sea!**_

_**Deep magic, Deep magic**_

_**Holds punishment for every crime**_

_**Deep magic, deep magic**_

_**Deep magic from the dawn of…. time!**_

_Atem reached out to touch Jaguar-a's shoulder, but he only went through her. And the vision ended._

He shook his head to clear it, and took a breath to calm his nerves. "So, that's what happened. They didn't suffer wounds…they were betrayed." His hands curled into fists. "I swear, by the blood that flows in my veins, I will never hurt them! I will NEVER betray them."

Without another word, he ran down the path. He didn't look twice at the fruit or flowers, he just kept running. He came to the pool and stopped to catch his breath. He heard a splash and looked up to see a woman with green skin and wearing a dress made of water grass and shells in her hair. She had a little webbing between her fingers and eyes the color of blue water.

"Welcome, Atem." She said, in a musical voice.

"Um…hello." He replied, nervously.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, Atem. I'm the guardian of the garden; I'm called Ariel." She pulled herself up onto the bank and sat in front of him. "You have past the trial, but you are not done. You must find the key to wake the princess."

"What key?"

"The answer is a song. If you care hear it?"

Atem sighed. "Sure."

Ariel took a breath and sang in a clear voice.

"_**I am but a little bird and you can see me fly. Though I'm just **_

_**A little bird; my love for you can fill the sky. **_

_**At the appointed hour, remember love has power. **_

_**So never fear. Should I shed a tear; remember the red flower. **_

_**My love's magic lies in flower power. **_

_**So never fear. Should I shed a tear; remember the red flower.**_

_**Love's magic can be found… in flower power."**_

Atem ran the song through his head a few times, but couldn't figure it out. "What does it mean?" He asked Ariel.

"There is a flower that is like no other in this garden. You must find the flower in order to find the place the lady lies. That is all I can tell you. Once you find the flower, bring it back here." With that, Ariel disappeared back under the water.

Atem began to search for the flower; but there were so many red flowers that either one of them could be the flower. He punched a tree in anger, and bruised his hand. "All these flowers look the same!" He growled.

A twig snapping made his head jerk up, and saw something that froze his soul. There in the trees, was a large cat…with a human face! It slowly grinned revealing its sharp pointed teeth. Atem didn't have time reach for his sword, because it leaped at him at break neck speed.

Atem dogged out of the way, and quickly did a back flip to put some distance between them. "Wh-what is this thing?" He thought.

The creature thrust its tail to one side; sending out quill-like spikes towards Atem who ducked. He drew out his sword and swung at the beast, only to miss. This creature was too quick, and Atem was getting tired. The beast went into the branches and disappeared into the green leaves above. The prince panted and then closed his eyes, focusing on the one target.

It was time to put all the training Lynx-O taught him to good use. He cleared his head, and listened; there was the sound of the waterfall, the wind, the birds…then there was one sound that made him grin. Heavy growling so faint that couldn't hear it with his eyes open. And it was coming from the…left!

The beast pounced, Atem swung and this time his aim hit home. It cut off the beast's ear, and sent it backing away a few steps. But then it pounced on Atem and pinned him down with a roar. Just when Atem thought that creature was going to rip out his throat; the same little blue bird came flying down and began to peck the creature on the head, causing it to release the prince.

Atem rolled away to one side, and picked his sword up again. The creature hissed at the little bird and shot out the quills from its tail, hitting the bird. Atem ran up and stabbed the beast from behind; it roared in pain before falling dead at his feet.

Panting, Atem ran over to the bird and cupped it in his hands. "You saved me twice, little one." He whispered, while petting the birds head. It gave a weak chirp before trying to move its limp wing that had a quill sticking out of it. Atem gently pulled it out and bandaged the wing with a strip of cloth he tore from his shirt.

The bird chirped gratefully and a hopped onto his shoulder, while rubbing its beak against his cheek. Atem laughed before asking, "Do you know where I can find the Red Flower?"

It chirped and sang out a song that caused a dozen birds to fly out of the trees and fly around Atem before pulling him in a direction. He took the hint and followed them to a grove hidden between two oak trees. He walked in and saw it; the Red Flower. It looked like a rose, but had the heart shaped petals. It glowed with warm light. Atem reached out and picked it, feeling warmth spread through his fingers and into his body. And another vision flashed in his mind.

_He saw Jaguar-a standing by her brothers bed, her face was streaked with tears._

"_There's nothing we can do." A healer said. "We've tried everything."_

_Jaguar-a sobbed, she couldn't lose her family. She just couldn't. Her father had left to deal with the traitor and she stayed behind. She then remembered something, "There is a way…it's the only way…" She turned to the healer, "Put all of them in a half-circle. Do it now!"_

_The healers did as she ordered, not wanting to engulf her wrath. She then stood before them as closed her eyes. Red mist rose from their bodies and flew into hers, in seconds she coughed and fell to her knees in pain. _

_Her father ran in and helped her up, "Jaguar-a! What have you done?!"_

"_What I had to father. Please, let me do this." _

_She closed her eyes and crystal incased her friends. She walked over to Lion-O and put the sword in his hands before he too was incased in crystal. Then she sent them to different parts of the Cat's Eye Jungle, she made it so only one would be able to awaken them. "When we wake we will be well again." She whispered, she turned to the pharaoh. "The one who will wake us will be the 'Light in the Darkness'. He will be of royal blood." She stumbled and was caught by her father. "Father, our people need you home…please let us return to you when we wake…let me rest now."_

_With tears in his blind eyes, Claudius nodded. Jaguar-a kissed her father, then teleported to a valley. With the last of her strength she made the garden; her trial. She put all her heart into it and danced with the sorrow of never being able to dance with her brother again. To never feel a warm hug, or hear his laughter. Atem watched in both awe and sorrow; Lion-O was right...she was an amazing dancer. A tear fell from the princess's eye and from it bloomed the Red Flower._

Atem had tears running down his face as the vision ended. He clutched the flower in his hand and ran back to Ariel. She came up to the surface and smiled. "You've done it."

"I still don't know what the song meant." He admitted.

"The little bird cared for you, and it's love saved you. In return, you cared for it and it showed you to where Jaguar-a put all her emotion into a flower." She pointed to the waterfall. "The princess is behind there."

Atem nodded. "Thank you."

He ran to the waterfall and ducked under it to get to the other side. The little bird shook it's feathers before hopping onto a branch, as Atem stared forward.

Giant spider webs, glistening with dew drops, hung like curtains around a crystal coffin. Roses lay scattered around the ground. And in the crystal coffin lay Jaguar-a.

Her hair lay around her like brown silk, her lips red as roses, her clothes unwrinkled and deep burgundy, brown boots covered her feet, and her bow and arrows lay by her side. Atem numbly walked up and removed the cover of the coffin. He laid the flower in her hands, and the warm light spread through her body.

Jaguar-a's eyes opened slowly and then she smiled. "Hello, Atem."

"H-Hello, Jaguar-a." He stammered.

"Help me up?"

"Uh…sure." He replied.

He took her hand and helped her sit up, she looked behind him and gasped. Atem turned and saw Lion-O through a tunnel that had not been there before. Lion-O stared at his sister, before running towards her and hugging her hard.

"You're alright!" She sobbed. "You're alright! Oh, my darling brother!"

"I missed you so much Jaguar-a!" He said, tears in his eyes. "So much."

Atem took a couple steps back. His questions would have to wait…for now he'll let the siblings have their moment.

* * *

(1) **On point.**

(2) **Swan Lake.** (Kinder verison.)


	8. Part VIII

**Sunrise Phoenix:** I'm sorry this took so long, and I thank you for putting up with me. This new chapter is in honor of my departed cat Bagheera; who passed away this summer on July 5th. She was my inspriation and I still miss her. *Sniff.* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I gave the villain from the 'Prymid of Light' movie a different name so it could make sense in this story. And now...on with the show!

* * *

Part **VIII**

New Lessons, and the Forbidden spell.

Lion-O and Jaguar-a embraced each other for a few more minutes, before parting. The Lord of the Thundercats helped his sister stand, and chuckled.

"What?" Jaguar-a asked.

"Nothing. I've just forgotten how short you are."

Jaguar-a scowled and punched his arm. "And I haven't forgotten how to knock out on your tail; so watch it."

Lion-O rubbed his arm, "I won't forget. You won't let me."

Atem felt a little awkward watching the two siblings bicker in front of him. "Um…I don't mean to interrupt but…uh…how did you find us Lion-O?"

"Once you found the Red Flower, I felt something pull my being into the garden. Somehow I knew Jaguar-a was waking up and I had to find her." He put his arm around his sister. "Thank you, Atem. I thought I would never see her again."

Jaguar-a smiled before shaking her head, then had the boys help her walk outside. Atem looked back and saw her coffin, the giant webs and the flowers disappear. The little blue bird flew back on to Atem's shoulder as they came out from behind the waterfall.

Ariel was sitting on a rock waiting for them. "I'm happy you're awake, highness."

The princess smiled, "As am I. Thank you for protecting me as I slept, Ariel. You may return to your home in the Northlands."

The nymph nodded, "Before I go, I have a gift for you princess." She reached down and drew out from the water the most beautiful instrument Atem had ever seen. It looked like one of the stringed instruments that the musicians used at the palace but he couldn't place it. This one was made of large piece of pink coral, small bits of Mother Of Pearl and Fire Opals were in laid as decoration, and the strings were made of such fine thread…it almost looked like gold.

Jaguar-a took the gift, and hugged Ariel. "I accept this wonderful gift; thank you."

Ariel bowed, "May the spirits guide you home and protect you, your highnesses." With that said, she disappeared under the water.

Lion-O lead his sister out of her garden while Atem followed, watching as the beautiful place began to fade into nothing more than a memory. The little blue bird sat on Atem's shoulder before flying ahead into the tunnel. Atem picked up his now dry shoes before pulling back the moss curtain and nodding to Jaguar-a, "Ladies first."

She gave a small smile, "Why thank you, kind sir." And then disappeared into the tunnel with the two boys behind her.

Lion-O smiled at the sight of his sister being hugged by the others when they came out of the cave. A rumbling made them turn to see the cave vanish like the onyx maze had.

"Well…that's that." Jaguar-a whispered. "The trials are over."

Lynx-O put a hand on Atem's shoulder. "You did it, Atem. You passed each of them."

Joey punched the air in excitement. "AW YEAH! This calls for a celebration!"

Wiley Kit giggled, "Joey's right! We should celebrate that we're all back together!"

Jaguar-a smiled, "Yes, I agree."

Tristan, who had been staring at Jaguar-a, came to his senses and began to drool of the thought of food. "Mmmm. Roast boar…fresh fish…"

Atem rolled his eyes, "You glutton."

The whole way down the mountain, Jaguar-a and Lion-O talked non-stop. This made Atem jealous to say the least. He never had any siblings,' just friends; but half the time he couldn't be with them.

"You seem jealous for some reason."

Atem looked at up to see Jaguar-a walking beside him, her hair blowing slightly in the mild wind. She cocked her head and gave him a perky smile. "What's wrong? You're not happy about fulfilling your destiny."

"It's not that." He whispered. "I'm just jealous that Lion-O has a great sister; I've never met anyone like you."

"Lion-O said the same thing when we first met. But you shouldn't feel that way; I see everyone as my family."

Atem looked at his feet as they continued walking, "So…you see me as a member of your family?"

"Yep."

"Why? I mean, why see me as part of your family? Sure you've protected me since I was a child; but I still know little about you."

Jaguar-a looked away from him and stared at the sky with a calm smile, "Well, then I purpose we get to know each other more on our way back to the tree kingdom. I'll tell you about myself…and you tell me about yourself." She then stared at him with those blue eyes, and gave him that perky smile again. "Deal?"

Atem sighed, he knew he couldn't win. So he held out his hand with a smile of his own. "Deal."

"Good." The princess said, shaking his hand. "Now, no more sad faces; let's see a smile, ok?" Jaguar-a asked.

The prince gave her a small smile, which made her give him a look.

"Come on, Atem. I know you have a much better smile than that."

He sighed, and then truly smiled for her. Which made her ruffle his hair, in a playful manner. "That's more like it. Come on, we're falling behind." With that she ran ahead to catch up with her brother and the others. Atem following close behind.

The future pharaoh kept thinking about what he would learn about her; she was playful as a child…yet fierce as a cobra if angered. He would have to be careful how he acted and talked around her…so he wouldn't be bedridden.

When they stopped for the night, Atem watched Jaguar-a rub some kind of oil on to her bow string. He supposed that it kept the arrows from sticking. He also noticed that the bow itself had a red sheen to the wood…he never saw that kind of wood before.

"You're staring, Atem." Jaguar-a's voice bringing him out of his thoughts. Heat rushed to his face and he rubbed the back of his neck; embarrassed.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered. "I've just never seen that kind of wood that your bow is made from before. What is it?"

She put the oil away, "It's Red Wood. The bow is made from a fallen Red Wood branch…it was a gift to me."

"Who gave it to you? Lion-O?"

"No. It was a gift from the elves who lived in the forest; I helped them escape from a slave trader and they gave this as a token of gratitude." The princess touched it tenderly. "They placed magic with in the grain of the wood so it will never brake…and can withstand rain and wind. (1)"

Atem gazed at the princess with wonder and wide eyes. "Elves? Like the 'Mystical Elf'?"

Jaguar-a shook her head, "No. They're different; they live in the woods and use camouflage of leaves and other things to stay hidden. They're often captured because of their ability to be guards or work hard labor like being farm hands and the like."

"And you saved them?"

"She certainly did."

Both looked up at Panthero as he came over, and smirk on his lips. "I remember that day, she was with me while scouting and we saw the wagon full of elves in chains. A lot of them were beat up pretty bad, and slave dealing is forbidden in our kingdom. So, Jaguar-a here shot an arrow that causes an explosion to scare the horses, and I grabbed the owner by the collar so he couldn't get away. Then the princess unlocked the chains that were on the slaves and they ran into the trees. Once they were safely away, I gave that sneaky slave dealer was coming to him." Panthero gave a cunning smile while punching his hand. "We never saw him in our kingdom again."

Atem didn't realize his mouth had been hanging open, until Jaguar-a closed it for him. Lion-O came back from bathing in the stream and pulled Panthero to one side to talk.

"I'll go take a bath too." Jaguar-a said, getting up.

The prince saw Joey and Tristan grin like idiots, and were about to secretly follow when Tygra grabbed them by the collars. "You two are staying right here. If you have time to follow girls…then you have time to train." He dragged the two back to a tree and had them do sixty pull ups while he watched.

The future pharaoh shook his head with a small smile. He was about to roll out his blanket when-

SPLASH!

Atem coughed and sputtered as water dripped from his body. He turned to see Wiley Kit and Wiley Kat laughing and holding a pail. He wiped water from his eyes and slowly a sly grin formed on his face. Both of the kids stopped laughing when he launched at them. Atem chased the two around the campsite, laughing with them.

He finally managed to catch the kittens before tickling them to death; smirking as they begged him to stop.

"We…won't do it…again!" Wiley Kit said, between laughs.

"Do you swear?" Atem asked, smiling.

"We swear…by the Code of…Thundera…we swear!" Wiley Kat laughed.

Atem nodded in approval, before stopping. The kittens ran off before he changed his mind, and he began to ring out his shirt; which was soaked. "How they got the drop on me, I'll never know." He muttered.

Cheetara came up to him with a towel. "You might want to wash up after Jaguar-a. You deserve it after what you endured in the trial."

The thought of a cool, refreshing bath sounded wonderful so it was no wonder Atem agreed to it. He sat by the fire until Jaguar-a returned while watching Pumyra and Sun-Star cook some of the dried meat from last night's meal. His thoughts went to his people; were they alright? Was the kingdom still standing? What if an enemy had taken over the throne while he had been away?

The sound of humming made him look up and see Jaguar-a coming back with her hair slightly wet and her face flushed a rosy pink. Even in the fading sunlight, she looked…well…magical.

"You can go take a bath now if you want, Atem." Jaguar-a said, while sitting down next to Cheetara.

"I think I will." He said, getting up. The prince never thought he'd be happy to see a pool of clear water. Once his clothes were removed, Atem slipped into the water; while sighing in comfort as the cold temperature cooled off his skin and removed the stress of the day. Atem washed off the dirt and sweat that had gotten on him that day and washed his hair as well with the soap that he borrowed from Lion-O. It surprised him that his soap was liquid, since he was used to the soap being hard and in the shape of a brick.

However, it was still soap and he was happy to be able to use it. Once he was all soaped up, Atem dunked under the water to rinse off before coming back up for air. "Much better." He happily sighed. The prince had to admit that this life was better than living in the stuffy palace; surrounded by walls and people telling him what could and couldn't do, listening to boring lessons, and wearing clothes that the servants would fuss over saying that he couldn't get them torn or dirty.

This life…the simple life of hunting, playing with the kittens, learning new fighting skills, and how to follow the stars if he got lost; for the first time since he flew with Jaguar-a in her animal form all those years ago…he felt free.

Atem floated on his back for a while, staring up at the darkening sky. "It's so peaceful, here." He whispered.

"You seem relaxed."

The prince stood up and was alert with raised fists, only see that it was Lynx-O. Atem lowered his hands and rubbed the back of his neck. "You startled me, Lynx-O." He said.

The blind lynx chuckled, "I imagine so, you seemed lost in thought."

"Yeah, I've never felt so peaceful before." He said, getting out of the water. "I never felt that way in the palace."

Lynx-O smiled as he heard the rustle of Atem putting on his clothes, "I can imagine so. I came to tell you that supper should ready soon."

"Alright. Who caught what?" Atem asked, while walking with Lynx-O back to the camp site.

"I believe Tygra and Panthero caught a few hares and the Kittens found some eatable roots."

"'Roots'?" He asked, in surprise.

"Now don't turn your nose up at it, unless you try it." Lynx-O said, in a tone that made Atem think of Solomon.

"And Jaguar-a is fishing with Bengali." The wise cat continued.

Atem felt his mouth water, he hadn't had fish in a while. And the palace cooks always served it on special days like the Harvest Celebration. "I think I'll go help them."

"'Help them' or 'Distract them'?" Lynx-O chuckled. "No, they'll show you in the morning."

The prince fought the urge to pout; he at least wanted to help them bring the fish back to the camp. But then again, the smell of roasting rabbit overpowered that thought.

Sun Star was turning the rabbit meat on a stick over the fire, and the kittens were roasting the roots as Lion-O was drying out the rabbit pelt so they could use it later.

The lord looked up when he saw the two returning from the spring. "Had a good bath, Atem?

"Yes. Thank you for letting me use your soap, Lion-O." He replied while handing him back gourd which it was in.

"You're welcome. Now, I wonder what's keeping my sister and Bengali?"

Cheetara looked up from polishing her staff, "They have been gone a while. But I think they're alright; if they weren't the Sword of Omens would've warned us."

Atem stared at the sword which was still attached to Lion-O's left thigh in the Claw Shield. "It can do that? Amazing!"

Lion-O nodded, grinning. "Yes, I quite agree."

"What's 'amazing'?"

All looked up to see Jaguar-a and Bengali walk into the camp with woven baskets filled with enough fish for everyone. Both were soaked, but they were smiling.

Lion-O took the basket from his sister. "Just telling Atem about the Sword of Omens; that's all."

"'Telling' or 'Bragging'? I know how you can be sometimes." Jaguar-a said, while taking a seat beside Cheetara.

"I don't brag!" Lion-O stated, offended.

"Lion-O, you do." The princess calmly replied, while taking a knife from her boot.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"I DO NOT!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

Lion-O opened his mouth to reply but shut it with a growl; he knew she was right. "Fine! I do…satisfied?"

Jaguar-a nodded, before taking a fish from the basket he was holding and beginning to clean…or rather degut it.

Joey and Tristan were drooling over the rabbit meat while Wiley Kit claimed that the roots were done. Everybody took one and began to eat. Atem hesitated at first, before taking a small bite. His eyes widened with surprise. It was good; it tasted like cooked yams or something like that.

"You like it, I take it?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes." Atem answered, before taking another bite.

Sun-Star began to take the rabbit off the fire and cut it up into pieces before passing them to everyone. Joey took a bite and yelped because he burned his tongue….causing everyone to laugh. Atem had to admit that this meal wasn't too bad.

Jaguar-a got up after the fish were finished and washed her hands before eating her share. "Mmm. This brings back memories."

"Yes, it does." Tygra said, finishing his piece of rabbit.

Wiley Kat looked around thinking, before a thought struck him. "Hey, let's have some music."

"Great idea!" Tristan exclaimed.

Lion-O thought a minute before handing his sister her lap harp. "I think you should have the honor of going first."

Jaguar-a smiled before taking it and beginning to tune it. Then she played; a song that was slow at first then began to pick up speed. She hummed a few bars every so often, and each one was clear as a bell. Then she sang in a language he hadn't heard before. (2)

Atem couldn't help but close his eyes with a smile, Lion-O had been right again. She was not only good at dancing…but music as well. He himself become lost in his own mind; thoughts of the good times with his friends and how they had always been there for him.

Once the music stopped, he opened his eyes again. And for some reason he felt at peace.

Sun-Star put the fish on the fire, before taking out a flute and began to play. Tygra took out a water skin and began to pass it around before using an extra empty gourd as a drum. Jaguar-a got up and began to dance in time to the fast music; with the grace Atem had seen in from the puzzle.

He was surprised when Jaguar-a grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on."

"I-I-don't…"

Panthero laughed, "Go on, kid." He pushed Atem forward and he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. He gave Panthero a glare, before Jaguar-a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just follow the music."

Atem thought Jaguar-a had lost her mind, but he did as she said. He let the music guide his body…but it still didn't feel right.

Jaguar-a stopped him and looked him in the eye. "Atem? Answer me truthfully; where do you feel rhythm?"

"Umm…in my legs?"

She shook her head, "No. That's not the way…" The princess placed his hand on his chest. "You feel it here."

He gave her a look, before she gave him a glare that rivaled his fathers. "Don't give me that look, just close your eyes…and listen."

"Listen to what?"

"Everything."

Atem closed his purple eyes; and strained his ears. He could hear Tygra still beating on the gourd, the crackle of the fire, the crickets singing…at first he couldn't make out what Jaguar-a was trying to teach him until it hit him. It was a melody! All the sounds were blending together.

He opened his eyes, and saw Jaguar-a give him a perky smile. "You got it?" She asked.

A nod was his reply.

"Well then, let's dance." She leaped away as Atem tried to follow her movements. At first they were jerky and forced but then they slowed and became more relaxed.

Then he realized that he was dancing. He threw all his boring dance moves that he memorized to the wind and danced as free as he felt.

Lion-O smirked, trust Jaguar-a to raise a spark in a soul without even trying. He took a swig from the water skin and clapped as they finished. Atem sat beside Panthero again as Jaguar-a continued to perform; her movements were slow and calm. He looked at Sun-star, who was passing out the fish; then back to the princess. As she danced, Lion-O got up to join her.

To Atem's surprise and delight, they began to dance the same way he had seen in the puzzles vision. They were a few inches off the ground and seemed to float; yet the embers and the light from the light of the dying sun made Lion-O's red mane seem as if it was a living fire. And made Jaguar-a's seem like melted copper.

Joey and Tristan were in awe, since this was the first time they had seen a dance like this. Joey and in shock while Tristan has hearts floating around his head.

The prince turned to Pumyra, "Is the dance a story? Or are they just dancing to the music?"

Pumyra smiled, "They're just dancing. And it is telling a story. I recognize this one; I could tell to you if you like?"

Atem grinned, "Oh, yes please!"

"It's about a princess and who finds a bird with feathers of pure fire. Her father had caught it years ago and put it into a golden cage in highest tower. The bird pleas with her to let him go, so he may return to his kingdom. The girl is afraid, for her father is not a good man and has a wicked temper. So she doesn't, but she returned the next day…and the next to the bird while bringing food to it and telling him tales her nurse maid had told her. And each time the bird begged her to let him out.

Then one day, her father went mad…he said that she was reminding him of her dead mother more and more. So he planned to kill her. The princess locked herself in the room with the bird and wept, 'Oh, what shall I do?' She sobbed. The bird looked at her and said, 'I can help you, princess. But you must let me out.' Without a second thought, the princess opened the cage door and the bird flew around the room stretching his wings. He landed and told her to get on his back, then they both flew away from the castle just as the king broke down the door…only to find both his daughter and his bird gone. The pair flew for miles until they came to a kingdom with a sliver castle. The bird landed and let the princess off his back; before turning into a young man with fiery red hair. 'I am the prince of this kingdom and your brother,' He told her. 'Long ago, I never helped anyone in need and, like father, my temper would always flare. So then I was cursed by witch to soar through the sky as a bird until someone would help me…and I helped then in return.' The princess couldn't believe it, and hugged her brother with all the love that she had wanted to give someone. Then the two ruled side by side until they passed on." Pumyra smiled as she finished the story. (3)

Atem remembered how Jaguar-a danced when she made her trial; all the pain and sadness she had expressed….and here she was dancing with joy and happiness. He kept watching them and for a moment; the fire almost made it look as if both royal siblings had wings of flame. After for what seemed a life time…Lion-O and Jaguar-a landed back on the ground before bowing to the applause the group was giving them.

Once everyone was full and happy, it was time to rest. Atem lay down and stared at the stars above him, they blanketed the sky like thousands of jewels. He never saw this many back home, let alone have time to see them. He put his arms behind his head, before closing his eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.

_In Egypt…_

Akhenaden was furious…no furious wasn't the right word….enraged, infuriated. Any of those words fit what he was feeling; in fact if someone had walked in they would say he had the position of tiger ready to attack. His plan to kill Atem had been thwarted…he wanted to kill him, to see his nephew slowly die. He wouldn't let Seto be in Atem's shadow as he was with his brother.

There was one incident of his past that he hated, no, loathed. The day his brother was crowned pharaoh….he was always father's favorite. He got everything…everything.

The priest gripped the rim of his cauldron until his knuckles turned white. As his blood boiled, he saw a book with a cover made from black sand stone; a very rare mineral to find. His hands grabbed the book and threw it open, to scan over the words that had been written in blood.

A Cheshire-cat smile…the smile of a mad man…formed on his face. And a new plan formed. However it would take some time to gather all of the ingredients.

_Back in the Jungle…_

The prince was gently shaken awake from his dreamless sleep. Groaning he opened his eyes to see Jaguar-a standing over him. Her hair was slightly messy but she looked like the goddess Iris herself in the light of the rising sun.

"Time to get up, my prince." She whispered.

"Ra hasn't even risen." He groaned, trying to pull the blanket over his head.

Jaguar-a pulled the blanket off him and grabbed his arm; hauling him to his feet. "You can sleep later, Atem. We're starting our lessons right now."

"You can't be serious…"

"I am. Now go splash some water on your face; I'll meet you there." The princess said, while pushing him towards the direction of the pond.

Atem staggered to the pool of cold water, and kneeled down to cup the water with his hands when he was pushed in!

He came up coughing and sputtering, before seeing who pushed him.

"What'd you do that for, Jaguar-a?"

She just gave him a coy smile, "You needed to wake up and also you need to change your clothes…they were starting to smell. Here." She threw a large bundle at Atem, who caught it. "Change and then meet me at the base of that tree over there."

The prince stared after her, not sure if she was testing him or not. But the cold morning wind made him get out of the pond and change quickly. He left his wet clothes on a rock to dry, then went over to the tree where Jaguar-a was waiting for him.

She was casually leaning against it with her Redwood bow and quiver full of arrows over her shoulder. "I thought you'd become an icicle."

"I might be after an hour." Atem hissed, clearly annoyed.

"Relax, Atem. You ready for your lessons?"

"What exactly will you teach me?"

Jaguar-a stood up and a her eyes glittered with a mysterious light. "Things you've only dreamed of. But first…we have to go up."

"Huh? 'Up' where?"

She patted the tree lovingly with one hand, and immediately Atem paled.

"Oh no, no! I'm not climbing that tree!"

"It's easy, Atem." The princess stated.

Atem shook his head, "But-"

"Up you go, Atem. And don't make me tell you twice." She said, and her eyes flickered again…but this time a slight purple.

Atem gulped before looking at the tree and asking, "Umm…which branch would you like me to climb to?"

Jaguar-a shook her head and climbed the tree as nimble as a squirrel and sat on a branch half-way up before looking down at Atem. "Well, come on. Up you go!"

He felt his face pale more, "You want me to climb way up there?"

"That's right. Hurry up."

Atem took a breath and tried to climb it the way he would climb the plum tree back home…but wasn't getting anywhere.

He looked at Jaguar-a with a growl as she giggled at him. "What's so funny?"

"Is that all the better you can climb?" She chuckled.

"This trunk is too big around!" He groaned, while trying to pull himself up as if he climbing a rope. "And besides…I'm used to climbing smaller ones."

He was half-way up the tree when he felt his fingers slipping, just when he thought he was going to fall; Jaguar-a grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the branch.

"You weren't scared of heights when you rode me and Lion-O in our animal forms. So, why now?"

Atem clung to the branch as if it was a life-line. "Th-That was different. I felt safe and knew that you guys wouldn't let me fall."

Jaguar-a got up and stood on the branch; as easily as an acrobat. "I'm going to teach you to face that fear…and show you a whole different world." She held out her hand and helped him stand on the branch beside her. After giving him a calming smile, she taught him how to walk on branches, and climb without fear.

Atem had to admit that the view and being in the trees was a whole different aspect to being in the sky or on the ground….and it felt good. It took him awhile to keep up with the princess…but he got the hang of it…after a few close calls.

Soon he was running through the trees, as if he had been doing so for years. Heck, he was even swinging from the vines.

Jaguar-a ran beside him before hanging back a bit, letting him have his moment. But she gasped when she saw what was ahead.

"Atem, take it easy!"

He didn't hear her; he was too caught up in the moment.

"Atem, no!"

The prince jumped towards another branch.

"ATEM!"

The branch broke and Atem began to fall until Jaguar-a grabbed his hand while swinging on a vine. They both swung to another branch where they landed. "What did I tell you?! 'Always look before you leap'."

"I almost made it." He panted.

"You can't always trust your luck." Jaguar-a scolded. "Well, time to head back down. I have much to teach you." She grabbed another vine and slid down to the ground below, with Atem behind her.

Once they were on the ground, Jaguar-a gave him some water from her water skin. She had to surpass a chuckle as Atem drank large gulps before handing it back to her.

"Now, then I want you to show me how you summon your Ka monster." Jaguar-a said, while sitting on a rock.

"O…k." He mumbled. He concentrated and summoned his Dark Magician in front of Jaguar-a. The princess smiled as the Ka spirit bowed before her.

"Very well done, Atem." She complimented. "However you were straining while doing your summoning. I'm going to teach you how to conserve your energy. But first…" The princess took out a pouch and pulled out some dried meat. "Let's eat something."

Atem smiled and took two pieces before devouring them both. Jaguar-a had to chuckle at his antics, before eating hers. The Dark Magician grinned then bowed before returning to where he lived.

"Well, if you're done. Let's go for a walk, and I'll show you what and how to conserve your energy."

The prince nodded and followed Jaguar-a through the forest, being careful to look for snakes and other things. She explained how everything had energy; the trees, plants, even water. And that you could share that energy…but only in a dire emergency. If someone did it too often, they wouldn't be using their own power or energy.

"Tell me Atem, when you were child….did you ever want to be anything other than pharaoh?" She asked, suddenly.

Atem nearly fainted at the question, "How could you ask me that?"

"Just a question." She replied, calmly.

"Well…I…I guess a solider." He said, nervously.

Jaguar-a smiled, "I thought as much. You have the heart of one."

"Why are you asking me this?"

Jaguar-a just kept smiling as she walked. "When ones a child growing up; we often think about what we wish to be. Do you remember when Panthero said I could swim like a mermaid?"

Atem cocked his head. "Yeah, why?"

Her smile grew bigger as they stopped by the large deeper jungle pool. "He meant **_as_** a mermaid."

If the prince's eyes weren't wide with surprise before…they were bigger now. "You-You mean you can change into a mermaid?!"

She giggled. "Yep. After all, I **_am_** a sorceress."

"Can you change me?"

"Hm?"

"Can you make me a mermaid?"

"A male is called a mer**_man_**, Atem. And…that depends."

"Depends on what?"

Jaguar-a crossed her arms, and cocked her head to the side. "Well, can you imagine yourself as a merman? If you can't then it won't work."

Atem laughed, "I daydream half the time I should be listening to Solomon's lectures. It's easy!"

The human princess gave that perky smile that made him think of Mana, before laying her bow and quiver under a rock with her shoes. "Well, then I believe my magic can do the rest. You might want to put your stuff under here so you don't lose them."

"Oh…right." He muttered. Once his things were safely hidden, he stood barefoot in front of Jaguar-a. "I'm ready."

"Then let's begin. Just stay still…"

Jaguar-a chanted in a language Atem had never heard of before, but his curiosity was thrown to the wind as a tunnel of water rose up from the pool and engulfed him. Atem began to thrash around inside when he felt a strange feeling in his legs. He looked down and saw them melting together; dark blue scales that faded to purple slowly slid from the waist down until it ended at the fin that now replaced his feet.

As suddenly as it happened, the tornado of water faded and placed Atem on a rock. He was breathing heavy and staring at his new feature in both shock and wonder. "I…I don't believe it." He panted. "I'm…I'm a merman."

Jaguar-a nodded, then pointed to the water. "You get in the water and I'll be with you in a minute."

Atem was still in shock, but pushed himself off the rock and fell into the water. The pool was very deep, and the princes first thought was to hold his breath; until he remembered that merfolk could breathe underwater. He cautiously took a breath, and let it out. Surprisingly it was as if he was breathing air. Once that had been settled, Atem decided to try his new tail. He flicked it once, and found it a little harder than he thought. He tried again, but then found himself tangled in the reeds that grew on the bottom of the pool.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already in a fix."

Atem looked up and his jaw nearly fell open in shock.

Jaguar-a floated in front of him, with a tail of her own. Hers was the color of the darkest red wine that was tinted a light pink, while the fin was long and graceful. Her hair waved behind her like seaweed, and she wore a plum colored seashell top.

She helped him out of the mess, and shook her head. "So, you thought you could take off like an arrow, did you?"

"I'm a merman now, right?" He asked, while trying not to sink.

Jaguar-a held his arm to keep him still. "Yes, but you have to use your brain for a change. Have you ever watched a fish swim?"

"Umm…no."

"A fish flicks its tail left to right. But with merpeople it's up and down. Watch me."

She demonstrated how to swim and preformed a couple of underwater flips in the process. Then swam back up to him with a smile. "Now you try."

"Alright." Atem replied as he let go of the big rock he was hanging onto. He started out fine, but then couldn't slow down when built up enough speed. Which resulted in him crashing into the water reeds again….and again.

"What's the point in all this?" He asked, angrily.

"I'm trying to teach you how not to use so much energy too fast." She explained, while untangling him from the mass of flora. "Just like when you summon a spirit; you use too much speed that you can't slow down when the time comes. You must learn control."

Atem wiped mud off his cheek. "How do I do that?"

Jaguar-a swam around him in a circle. "It's easy, really. Just close your eyes."

"Close my eyes-?"

"Do it, Atem." She said, with a hint of sternness.

He gulped in nervousness, before doing as she said. He tensed up when she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Relax, Atem." She said softly. "When you summon your Ka spirits you use up so much energy that it leaves you exuasghted. Now, I want you relax; feel your body become weightless, let it float and sway like the reeds….like the water flowing through your hands."

Atem focused on what she said, he thought of being like the reeds…just swaying in the currents and not being weighed down. He felt something lift from his inner being; making him feel lighter.

"Now," He heard Jaguar-a say. "Try summoning something small."

"Something small…" He thought. The prince took a breath, and called a creature forth.

"Kurii."

Atem's eyes snapped open and he saw a brown furry creature with big purple eyes and large green paws and feet. It bounced over to him and nuzzled his face. He remembered Mana calling this creature Kuriboh.

"You did very well Atem." Jaguar-a praised. "This is what happens when you can control your power…and not use it all in one summon."

Atem smiled, as Kuriboh bounced over to Jaguar-a and nuzzled her next. "What else will you teach me?"

"Mostly how to survive if you're stranded in the desert or in the woods." She replied while petting Kuriboh. "But first, let's explore a little."

All morning and late into the afternoon, Jaguar-a and Atem swam around the pool. She taught him a couple of tricks and he would sometimes race the princess around. Though he was disappointed that they soon had to get out…he smiled at the thought of hunting lunch.

Jaguar-a cast her spell again; making water surround Atem once again and giving him back his legs. He was soaked to the bone, yet smiling as he sloshed out of the pool of water. He went to the rock and removed his jewelry before putting it back on.

The princess came up beside him and wrung out her long hair. "I hope you'll remember this lesson, Atem."

"I don't worry; I won't." He replied while putting his shoes on.

Jaguar-a bit her lip as she braided her hair, she had that feeling again. The same feeling that she had those years ago when they helped Egypt win the war. Something was wrong….but she kept it locked up inside her as she picked up her bow and quiver. "Come on, prince of Egypt. I'm going to take you hunting."

The young prince was about to reply when his stomach growled…loudly. He blushed as red as Jaguar-a's uniform, and looked away embarrassed as she giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed, Atem." She said. "It's natural. Now, come on. Let's find something to eat."

Both walked side by side; looking for tracks of animals and the princess taught him which roots and berries were safe to eat and which plant could help cure aliments, also which were deadly. The two soon found tracks that belonged to boar or wild pig, as well as a rabbit or possibly a goat. Jaguar-a touched each animal track with her fingers, "The goats are warm, must have gone past here a few minutes ago." She confirmed.

Atem felt his mouth water; he hadn't had lamb or goat for a while. "Which way?"

Jaguar-a pointed to the west. "That way. Try and keep up, ok?"

The prince didn't have time to respond as Jaguar-a took off with speed through the jungle. Atem ran as fast as he could to keep with her, and nearly tripped over a root. He followed as fast as his legs would allow until she held up her hand for him to stop. She turned her head to see him and put a finger to her lips.

Atem nodded as he looked ahead of her; there was their prey…a wild goat. It was pawing at the ground in order to dig up some roots or grass. Jaguar-a slowly took an arrow out of her quiver and aimed while pulling the arrow to her cheek. Just as she was about to release it, she stopped and put it back in her quiver.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked.

"She's a mother." Jaguar-a said. "Look."

The Prince looked back at the goat and saw two babies, or kids, come out from under the goat's belly. The hair, or coat, had been so long that he hadn't noticed them. He then understood why the princess spared the goat, Jaguar-a didn't kill any animal that was a mother or had a family.

"Let's go find that boar instead." Jaguar-a said, as they left the goat family alone.

It look them a while to find the boar, but it was worth the wait. The boar was huge! And it had large tusks that curled upward.

Jaguar-a once again took an arrow out, but gasped when the boar spotted them.

"Run!" Atem shouted. He grabbed her arm and they ran up into a tree.

The boar began to head butt the trunk…trying to make them fall out. Atem clung to the branch he was sitting on as the tree shook, while Jaguar-a loaded her bow again. She pulled the arrow to her cheek and fired it as the boar charged the tree once more…the arrow hit its mark. The boar gave one last squeal before falling dead at the trunk of the tree; an arrow sticking out of its head.

Atem breathed in relief, and slid down a vine after Jaguar-a to the ground. He watched her kneel by the boar and say, "Forgive me, friend. But know that your spirit will live on and be with the Great Spirit." She then drew her arrow out of the boar before cleaning it with cloth soaked with a strange substance. (4)

Once they had tied the boar's feet together and slid a long fallen branch between them, they carried the boar back to camp. "I think Joey and Tristan are going to stuff themselves silly when they see this catch." Atem said, while trying to shift the weight to his other shoulder.

"Yes, I assume so." Jaguar-a chuckled. A long silence followed after and the pair arrived back at camp, to find Joey and Tristan coming back from a run with Cheetara. Both were red-faced and panting with sweat soaked clothes.

Panthero looked up from the conversation he was having with Tygra when the princess and Atem came into view.

"You two took your time." He said, grumpily. "But I see that you're hunting went well. And your lessons as well I hope?"

Atem nodded as he laid the boar down so Jaguar-a could skin it. "Yes. I've had magic lessons before, but not like the ones Jaguar-a gives."

Panthero gave him a rare smile, and then pointed to the kittens. "Watch the kids, Atem. I'm going to give Jaguar-a hand with this beast."

The prince knew better than to argue with the master of combat; so he went over to Wiley Kit and Kat where they were hunch over something.

"Hey, Kit and Kat. What 'cha doing?"

"We're trying to get this puzzle solved." Wiley Kat replied while gestured to a puzzle ring he had. "We got them apart now we have to put them back together."

"But we can't figure it out." Wiley Kit said, sadly. Atem looked at the puzzle ring in Kit's hands then back to the kittens. "Can I try?"

"Sure." Wiley Kit answered, with a bright smile.

Atem took the pieces and began to try different ways to fit them together. After what seemed a half hour, Atem completed the puzzle.

Wiley Kat and Kit just stared with wide eyes, both were shocked. "Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Kat asked.

The prince shrugged. "I've loved games since I can remember…and I guess I have a knack for them."

Kit hugged Atem. "That was so cool! You're awesome!"

Atem blushed, "It was really easy. Where did you guys get this anyway?"

"From home. It was in our bag when we came here." Wiley Kat answered.

Atem thought about that answer; where was their home? What was Thundera like? He wished he could see it one day.

"Hey, Atem! Kittens!"

Tygra's voice snapped him back to reality. He looked over his shoulder, to see the tiger thunderian standing next to the fire pit with the pelt of the boar in his hands. "Come help me dry this."

Atem went over to where Tygra had hung a strong vine, and helped him heave the pelt over it so it could hang and dry out. He looked over at Jaguar-a when he heard something snap; his face paled when he realized she and Panthero had snapped the boars tusks off, or rather sawed. Jaguar-a was examining the tusks before taking some to the side and working on them.

Bengali came into the camp with Pumyra, both carrying a bottles of something with Lion-O behind them.

"Look whose back!" Joey said, waving at them.

"Where were you?" Panthero said, without looking up.

"I needed to get some honey for some medicine that I need to make more of." Pumyra replied. "Lion-O and Bengali helped me carry it."

"And keep the bees away." Bengali added.

Lion-O grinned at the catch for dinner. "And you guys fared well, too."

Wiley Kat grinned, "Yeah, we'll we like kings tonight!"

Atem chuckled, "Two of us are kings, Wiley Kat."

"Oh, right."

Panthero hoisted Joey to his feet with one arm and pointed to the boar. "You and Tristan start turning that hog over the fire. Don't stop turning that spit or it won't cook evenly."

Both boys ran over to the fire and started turning the spit while Panthero watched. Atem saw Jaguar-a comeback with the tusks in one hand, she placed one in Atem's hand.

"I turned these into horns." She explained. "If we're ever separated or if you're ever in trouble…just blow and we'll hear it."

Atem nodded in thanks, before tying it to his belt. Both of his friends were drooling from the smell of the roasted boar; and he had bite his lip to keep himself from joining them. After two and a half hours, the animal was ready to eat.

Sun-Star used her knife to cut off pieces of meat for every one and the whole group began to talk. Jaguar-a finished two helpings before picking up her lap harp and began to tune it; each note was lovely to hear.

"Will you sing for us, your highness?" Sun-Star asked. "The song you sang before?"

"If you like." Jaguar-a answered. She cleared her throat and sang it in the language everyone knew while playing the lap harp.

_"Far beyond the deep blue Earth, you and I shall meet…_

_As a gentle breeze goes by._

_A snow white feather will come fluttering down, swaying gently in the air._

_Without holding back, I want to envelope you, my one and only love._

_I know I have the power to protect the one I love, right here in my hands._

_Open your mind. Just as I always dreamed._

_Let the wind carry off your hopes, faraway. _

_I have wings nobody else can see._

_Look, you have them too._

_They'll take us to where we can be free._

_Anyone can be free…._

_Free as the wind." _(5.)

Atem felt the weight of doubt be lifted from his heart. Lion-O's sister was amazing! She bowed after they finished clapping, she put her harp next to her and began to finish her meal.

Lion-O and Tygra got into a heated dissuasion of what trail they should take in the morning, and Joey and Tristan were fighting over the last piece of pork. Finally, Cheetara said that they should turn in and rest up.

Sun-Star volunteered to take first watch so the others could sleep.

Once everything was put away and the pelt was folded up, everyone rolled out their blankets and began to settle in. Atem curled up under the blanket and looked up at the sky; there were only a few stars this night…so he couldn't find the North Star. He turned on his side and saw Jaguar-a getting up to cover her sleeping brother again with the blanket. Then do the same with the Thunder Kittens who were curled up together.

The princess then sat down and removed her circlet before taking out a comb from her bag and began to comb out her long hair. She hummed as she did this task, her voice like the soothing coo of a dove.

Atem felt his grow heavy and slowly close…sending him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Jaguar-a gave a small smirk; she knew that she shouldn't have used her magic to help Atem sleep. But he needed it. The princess looked up at the stars before braiding her hair, then going to sleep.

_In Egypt…_

Akhenaden stood before the large ritual circle he had drawn in the middle of his room. He had finally gathered all the ingredients he needed to cast the one spell he knew was forbidden…but he didn't care. The priest picked up a bottle of chicken blood mixed with tar and poured it in the middle of the circle; it glowed a deep red before he began to chant in a language that hadn't been used since the beginning of Egypt.

Wind blew hard into the room and a sand tornado spun into the middle of the ritual circle; spinning faster and faster until suddenly stopped.

Akhenaden lowered his arm that used to shield himself from the sand, and saw a man with sandy blonde long hair, at least twice the size of Seth, and dressed in a black robe of a priest. His dark eyes flicked to Akhenaden, and he asked in deep voice, "Who are you, to summon me?"

"Lord Anu." The priest said, bowing. "I have summoned because I need your help and power. Please help me rid this world of my nephew and his guardians."

"Why should I help you? What do I get in return?"

The priest looked up, "When I claim the throne, you may have all the souls who stand in my way and part of the kingdom."

Lord Anu wasn't impressed.

"And you may have the prince's guardians for slaves."

"No." Lord Anu growled. "That's not enough. If I help you…you give me your soul."

"Yes! I swear, you shall have my soul!" Akhenaden shouted, without thinking.

Lord Anu smiled, revealing sharp canines. "Very well. Tell me the name of your nephew."

"Prince Atem."

Lord Anu went rigid, "'Atem'? The descendent of the pharaoh who sent me to oblivion?! That means you're a descendent as well!"

"I descendent who has been in his brother's shadow!" Akhenaden roared. "I hated him since he ascended the throne and I want to destroy his heir and rule this kingdom! But…these protectors he has have ruined every plan I thrown at him."

The dark being cocked and eyebrow. "And who are these 'guardians'?"

"The Thundercats."

Lord Anu's smile widened. "_THE_ Thundercats? Well now, that's interesting…tell me what do you know of the 'Eternal Darkness' spell?"

Atem's uncle shivered. "I only know that it's the supreme power of chaos."

"Yes. It is…but it requires a soul with much magical power. I gave up my soul for this power…and now I'm powerful. But I can even more powerful once the curse is completed."

"What curse, milord?"

"I once had been a priest like yourself, I kept the House of The Dead in order and was the advisor to the pharaoh. However, the pharaoh began to realize I was no longer needed. He dismissed me! After everything I did for him! So, I went to the ruined temple of Set. I used the only spell that would grant me power…I stole power from Anubis, the god of Death! Set was pleased with me and gave me more of it!

Once I had that power I went to the palace and attacked with an army of the undead. However…I had not thought of how the priests of Ra would fight. They used a binding spell on me with the pharaoh's magic…sending me into the darkness. But I had a backup plan…" Lord Anu paused before looking out the window. "I placed a curse on the pharaoh; he would never have an heir. Never be able to have a son…only a daughter. They realize it until it was too late. My curse should have been prevented Atem from being born…so why?"

"If I may speak, milord?" Akhenaden asked, looking up.

Lord Anu gave a curt nod.

"It was foretold that Atem was chosen to wake the Thundercats from their eternal sleep. He has been protected ever since…as I said before, they are quite powerful. Especially their princess." The last part he growled, and showed Lord Anu the scar that covered his back.

The dark priest's eyes slightly widened. "Interesting….yes…I see now…they knew that my curse would affect Atem's mother. They did shield him from it." A Cheshire cat smile formed on his face. "All the more reason that I'll take great pleasure in destroying them." He then pointed to Akhenaden. "Go lock up the priests that stand by Atem…I have an army to rise."

Akhenaden rushed from the room and Lord Anu began to laugh with a voice that shook the whole room. He then looked at the dawning sun and frowned, sunlight wouldn't do for him. He narrowed his eyes and dark clouds hid the sun, covering the whole land in darkness.

"At last," He said. "After all these years…I'm free!"

Lighting flashed as if to confirm what he said. He stepped out of the circle and began to walk to the throne room. Leaving darkness in his wake; turning everything dark, cold and decayed or ruined. He entered the throne room and his shadow made it turn from gold and white to black obsidian and stone.

"It's finally mine! And now I'll see that the last of the betrayer Pharaoh's bloodline….DIE!"

Another flash of lighting lit the whole room, and bug like creatures along with golem servants rose from the ground.

**_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_**

**_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -_**

**_It scared me out of my mind -_**

**_A man melting to brine!_**

**_Then I opened my eyes,_**

**_And the nightmare was...me!_**

**_I was once the most mystical man in all Egypt._**

**_When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!_**

**_My curse made each of them pay…_**

**_But one little boy got away!_**

**_Little Atem, beware,_**

**_Lord Anu's awake!_**

**_Creatures: In the dark of the night evil will find him_**

**_In the dark of the night just before dawn!_**

**_Lord Anu: Revenge will be sweet_**

**_Lord Anu and Creatures: When the curse is complete!_**

**_ALL: In the dark of the night,_**

**_Lord Anu: He'll be gone!_**

**_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_**

**_Tie my sash and a dash of incense for that smell!_**

The golem servants had brought out a large piece of polished obsidian that was used as a mirror. Lord Anu took a comb and began to run it through his hair. However, instead of his own reflection…it was Atem's! It was as if it was Atem combing his hair instead of Lord Anu.

**_Lord Anu: As the pieces fall into place_**

**_I'll see him crawl into place!_**

**_Farewell, Atem, your grace, farewell!_**

He ranked his nails across the image of Atem's face, making the image disappear and leaving deep claw marks in the stone. Then he turned from the mirror and began to walk to the balcony that led outside. Before looking at the pitiful people below.

**_Creatures: In the dark of the night terror will strike him!_**

**_Lord Anu: Terror's the least I can do!_**

**_Creatures: In the dark of the night evil will brew._**

**_Ooh!_**

**_Lord Anu: Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real._**

**_ALL: In the dark of the night_**

**_Lord Anu: He'll be through!_**

**_Creatures: In the dark of the night_**

**_Evil will find him._**

**_Find him!_**

**_Ooh!_**

**_In the dark of the night terror comes true._**

**_Doom him!_**

**_Lord Anu: My boy, here's a sign - _**

**_Lord Anu and Creatures: It's the end of the line!_**

**_Creatures: In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

**_Lord Anu: Come my minions, _**

**_Rise for your master,_**

**_Let your evil shine!_**

Mummies of fallen soldiers rise up from the earth and begin to march/run to the gates while others terrorized the people of Egypt.

**_Find him now,_**

**_Yes, go ever faster!_**

**_ALL: In the dark of the night... _**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

**_Lord Anu: HE'LL BE MINE!_**

* * *

**(1.)** **Elven Bow.**

**(2.) Celitic or Anicent Irish.**

**(3.) The Fire Bird Ballet.**

**(4.) Rubbing Alcohol**

**(5.) The opening theme to 'Oh! My Goddess' season 1**.

_**Author's note:**_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and please...NO FLAMERS!


	9. Part IX

**Sunrise Phoenix:** I'm sorry this took so long, and I thank you for putting up with me. The song at the end of this chapter is by Dennis DeYoung called 'BENEATH THE MOON'. It was used in the stage production of 'THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME'...you should look it up on Youtube. Anyways, I also want to thank the mysterious reveiwer called 'Scrouge'; you made my day with what you said in the reviews and I thank you! And now on with the show!

* * *

**Part IX**

Warnings, Rituals, and a Wish Come True.

Jaguar-a eyes shot open when she heard the roar of the Eye Of Thundera, the roar only meant one thing; _DANGER!_

She threw off her blanket and joined her brother under the tree where he was keeping watch. "Lion-O!" The princess called out, softly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He replied, while raising the sword hilt to his face. "Sword of Omens; give me sight beyond sight!"

The ends of the sword hilt curled around his eyes, and they glowed gold as an image was shown to Lion-O in his mind. An image of a man draped in a long black cloak of a priest, evil aura coming off him in waves. Then another image of the late pharaoh's priests in the dungeon's of the palace; before showing no more.

Lion-O returned the sword to the claw shield and closed his eyes, as if in thought.

"Brother? Brother, what's wrong? Tell me." Jaguar-a said, with a slight begging in her voice.

The Lord of the Thundercats looked at his sister, eyes filled with worry and despair. How could he tell her? "Jag," He began.

"Yes?"

"The sword showed me that the priests are locked away in the dungeons and…" He trailed off.

"And?' 'And' what?!"

"Someone used the forbidden spell."

Jaguar-a bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. "But we can defeat whatever it sent out."

"It's not 'what' they summoned, Jaguar-a. It's who…" Lion-O took a breath. "Someone released HIM."

All the blood drained from Jaguar-a's face, her hands clenched so hard that the knuckles turned white and her body shook all over. "No…no…it can't be true! How?! That spell….no one should be able to cast it."

Lion-O held his half-sister close to him. "I know, I know…but right now we need to keep Atem safe until he's ready to face the danger. And I promise you…I won't let anything happen to Atem or let anyone tear us apart again." He kissed his sister's forehead, as she hugged him hard. "I swear."

**~Atem's Pov~**

I had been in a peaceful oblivion of slumber when I heard something slowly bring me out of my sleep. I opened one eye to see Jaguar-a run over to Lion-O; without making any sound. Over the crackle of the dying fire, I tried to hear what they were saying.

"Lion-O!" I heard the princess called out, softly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He replied, while raising the sword hilt to his face. "Sword of Omens; give me sight beyond sight!"

The ends of the sword hilt curled around his eyes, and they glowed gold for a moment. After what seemed an hour he lowered it and returned it too his Claw Shield. The look on his face was one I recognized; it was the same look that had been given to me when I was told that my father was dying.

"Jag," I heard him say.

"Yes?"

"The sword showed me that the priests are locked away in the dungeons and…" He trailed off.

"And?' 'And' what?!"

"Someone used the forbidden spell."

'Forbidden Spell'? What was that? I've known and been taught and told of so many spells that were used…but I've never heard of this.

"But we can defeat whatever it sent out." Jaguar-a told him.

I know that to be true…they were the strongest people I know.

"It's not 'what' they summoned, Jaguar-a. It's who…" I heard Lion-O take a breath. "Someone released HIM."

'Him'? Who was 'Him'…and why did Lion-O's eyes hold fear? Apparently it also struck fear into Jaguar-a.

"No…no…it can't be true! How?! That spell….no one should be able to cast it." She whispered.

Lion-O hugged her hard. "I know, I know…but right now we need to keep Atem safe until he's ready to face the danger. And I promise you…I won't let anything happen to Atem or let anyone tear us apart again. I swear."

My mind was reeling. Was there someone that the Thundercats feared? There couldn't be…..could there?

But the looks on both Lion-O and Jaguar-a's faces were strong enough to confirm my questions and even make the most unfeeling man show pity. Lion-O told his sister to go back to sleep, before returning to his watch.

I quickly closed my eyes as Jaguar-a passed by me to lie back down on her pelt. I opened my eyes when I was sure she was asleep and looked up at the sky….there were hardly any stars before Iaid down to sleep. But now there were 'bout a dozen of them.

"Father?" I whispered. "What will be waiting for me back home? Who is this person that my guardians fear? Watch over me, father. Give me a sign to tell me who this is that threatens us." I felt sleep come back to me and I slipped into darkness once more.

**~End of Atem's Pov.~**

The night was quiet…too quiet for Lion-O's liking. There should have been fireflies, crickets even…but there was nothing. Everything was so still…you could even hear a pin or leaf drop.

His body was tensed, ready to spring at whatever dared to attack. The Lord of the Thundercats kept his grip on the Sword of Omens; posed to draw it in case he had to. Something just wasn't right….he could feel it.

If anyone had gotten up and saw Lion-O as he was at the moment; they'd say he resembled a cat with its back arched and all the fur standing on end. The suns first rays on morning began to appear through the trees and Lion-O went back to the camp before saying loudly, "Everybody up! We need to get going, while we still have light."

Slowly, everyone roused from their pelt beds and began to pack up. Atem was about to eat a piece of dried boar when Jaguar-a stopped him.

"You eat while we walk, here." She gave him his pack and helped him roll up his sleeping pelt. "We've got to go."

Atem didn't know why Lion-O and Jaguar-a were rushing until he remembered the talk he overheard last night. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a yelp, and saw Panthero hauling Joey and Tristan to their feet.

"Up, boys! We need to get a move on; roll up those pelts and grab your things." Panthero said, sternly.

Once everyone was up and ready; Tygra led them down the path to Tree Kingdom. They all walked in silence; the tension was so thick among them that Atem thought he would choke. Finally, the prince couldn't take it anymore.

"Lion-O? Who were you and Jaguar-a talking about last night?"

Both the lord and the Thundercats looked at Atem with terror in their eyes. An emotion Atem thought the Thundercats never had.

Bengali looked at Pumyra who was holding his hand in a vice like grip...literally cutting off the blood flow to his arm.

Panthero covered his eyes with his hand, as Lion-O sighed.

"We have no choice now." The lord replied. "Atem, the man we were talking about is named Lord Anu."

Atem raised an eye brow as they continued down the path. "Who's 'Lord Anu'?"

"He used to be an advisor to the pharaoh, your ancestor, long ago. But he went mad when he was dismissed from his duty." Cheetara explained. "He disappeared for a while, but when he returned he was different…he used the ritual that takes the power from another source. Lord Anu took power from the ultimate source….one of the gods."

"But that's impossible." Atem said, while trying to keep up. "No one can do that."

Cheetara shook her head, "Apparently so. However, he took the power from Anubis; the god of death. He then had the ability to raise an army of the undead, and take life. The priests of Ra fought against him and after three days…they sealed his soul away in the abyss of night. The spell that could be used to summon him or anything from that realm should've been destroyed. How it survived….we'll never know."

"And you know this how?" Joey asked, while ducking under a branch.

"We read the history of the kingdom during our stay in Egypt," Lynx-O said, as he was guided by Panthero down the path they were following. "The king allowed us to read the text before it was destroyed. He wanted no one to know about Lord Anu and his awful pact with the god of Chaos."

Jaguar-a turned to Atem, "That's why you were never taught about him. His deal, on top preforming a forbidden ritual, was a disgrace to the kingdom. Nobody was to learn of the ritual or the deal…otherwise others would also want to steal power from your gods."

"What does the spell do?" The prince asked Jaguar-a.

The princess kept her eyes on the path ahead, "As I said; 'It takes power from a celestial being', or in this case…a god. But the price is just something that only a lunatic would agree to."

"And what is that price?"

Jaguar-a's blue eyes locked with his, "What do you think would be a fitting price for an evil spirit or deity?"

At first, Atem didn't have an answer…then it struck him. "A soul."

"Correct. Once you make the deal…you can never go back. Your soul would be forever in torment and never find peace." Her eyes held a purple tinged as she spoke of the price. Making Atem take a couple steps away from her; he didn't want to be in the line of fire if Jaguar-a got angry.

"And how do you guys know this…exactly?" He asked.

Tygra looked over his shoulder at the future pharaoh. "Our bodies many have been asleep in those crystals…but our souls, or Ba as you call them, are able to roam freely. We watched what happens to those that makes that sort of deal…and we can't help them."

Joey scratched his head, "So, that means…you guys were watching us this whole we were trying to find you?"

"Yep, but we were only visible to Atem." Wiley Kit said, while skipping ahead.

"Why?"

"Because he was chosen by the stars," Wiley Kit continued. "When he was born…the constellation of the Eye of Thundera glowed brightly for the first time in years after we fell asleep. Jaguar-a's prophecy said that the one who would awaken us would be of royal blood, and will also be 'The Light in the Darkness'."

Lion-O looked back at Atem, "She was right, Atem. There's a bright light in your heart…as long as you believe and stay true to it, you'll never go wrong."

The prince smirked before chuckling as Joey stumbled over a root.

Jaguar-a shifted her quiver and picked up a patch of moss. "Here Joey, put this on your scrape."

Joey took the moss and tied it in place with a vine on his scrape. "Thanks."

Wiley Kat crossed his arms behind his head, "Are we almost there? I'm hungry."

Cheetara looked ahead, "Another fifteen minutes, I think."

"When I get there," Pumyra said, to Jaguar-a. "I'll dance with Bengali like I did all those years ago."

"I think he'll like that." Jaguar-a giggled, before looking at Panthero. "What about you, Panthero? What will you do?"

The panther smiled, "Sleep in a comfy bed with a dozen fluffy pillows."

Lion-O laughed, "I second that, Panthero." His face grew sad. "Only thing is, I also want to sleep in my own bed back home."

"Me too." Jaguar-a said, sadly. "I miss our home."

Atem felt a sharp pang in his heart from seeing the sadness on the Thundercats faces. "Um…what's Thundera like? Can you tell me about it?"

Bengali gave the prince a small smile, "Sure. Our home is among the stars…and there's a thousand acres of woods and forests and mountains….and twelve seas."

"We also have three moons." Cheetara added. "Many different animals roam our kingdom as well."

"What kind of animals?" Tristan asked.

Jaguar-a got a blissful look in her eyes as she told them about the unicorns that roamed the forests, the giant eagles that nest in the mountains cliffs, the Serpent Ezuka that guards the East River, the dreaded Black Widow Shark which dwelled in the seas and many other creatures that made Atem's head spin in amazement. It made his urge to see Thundera even stronger…and made him wonder if he'd ever see it.

"Lion-O? Is it possible for me to see Thundera, or possibly go there?" He asked the young lord.

The lion thunderain gave a small smile, "Yes…there is 'a way'."

Atem's eyes widened with joy. "Really?! Tell me!"

"A person from your realm cannot cross into ours…unless they're deemed worthy. However, your body wouldn't be able to sustain itself through the teleportation magic as your level of magic currently isn't ready. Once you accomplish that, then you may come to Thundera. That is the usual way….but there's another."

"And what's that?"

"Your soul will be able to travel."

The prince looked at Sun-Star with shock. "My…My soul?"

The Amazon Paladin nodded. "Yes. Your people haven't been able to master teleportation magic as the gods have however….your BA will be able to go to Thundera. But if you somehow master it…I have no doubt you can go there."

Lynx-O turned his head slightly towards Atem's voice. "We have faith in you Atem, and when you are ready…you may call Thundera your home."

"My home…really?"

The blind elder nodded before stopping bluntly. "We cannot go this way."

Cheetara turned to him, "Why?"

"There's a fallen tree on the path, look ahead."

Sun-Star ran ahead to check and returned with grim expression; which confirmed what Lynx-O said. Yet the princess turned to the others. "Well, since we can't go that way…we'll go the other way."

"Huh? What are ya talking about?" Joey asked, while scratching his head.

The princess smirked, and Atem got what she meant…even though Joey was still clueless.

"She means we're going to swing through the trees or they'll change into their animal forms." Atem explained.

"You were right on the mark, Atem." Jaguar-a laughed. "We're going with the trees."

Joey and Tristan took one look at the trees above them, and immediately paled.

"There's no way we can leap through those," Joey whimpered. "We'd fall to deaths!"

Tygra took the bags and put one on the back and gave one Lion-O. "I'll carry one of you and Bengali will carry the other." He pushed the two boys towards a tree, and gestured to his back. "Now get on, and hold tight."

While Joey and Tristan were getting on Tygra and Bengali's backs; Jaguar-a climbed up to a high branch by climbing up a vine with Lion-O and the others following suit. Sun-Star was soon leading the way to the Tree Kingdom, with the others following close behind.

Atem had to admit that this way was more fun than walking…only problem was that he needed to keep his balance with the heavy sack on his back. One wrong step and he'd be tumbling down to his death. The very thought made him shudder…but he quickly shook it off and focused on the present situation. He had to be careful since some of the branches were covered in slippery moss.

The prince looked at Lion-O with a smirk, "Hey, wanna race?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, since you're carrying stuff on you back."

"Oh, come on. First one to catch up with Sun-Star wins."

Lion-O rolled his eyes with a small smile, "Alright, but Lynx-O will either give you a lecture or Panthero will put you through the hardest workout of your life if you fall."

"I'll cross that river when I come to it, so you in?"

Lion-O's smile became a smirk, "You're on. Let's go!"

Both young men began to race each other…much to Jaguar-a's dismay. The princess became more ticked off when the Thunder kittens began to race too.

"Follow me if you can, Wiley Kat!" Kit called behind her.

Wiley Kat smirked, "'If I can'? Are you kidding, Wiley Kit?" (1.)

Jaguar-a grabbed a vine and swung beside the boys with a scowl. "I can't believe the example you both are setting for the Kittens! If either of you boys fall and break an arm or leg, don't come crying to me to heal you."

Pumyra laughed, "Let the boys have some fun."

Cheetara caught up with Wiley Kit and Wiley Kat, "You two slow down, trust me; you don't want to fall three feet down."

Atem and Lion-O, meanwhile, were neck and neck as Sun-Star was slowing down. Lion-O would've won if the moss on the branch hadn't caused his foot to slip. His sister grabbed his hand and pulled him back up with a look that could freeze water in the desert.

"Honestly, Lion-O…you're as worse as the Thunder Kittens."

The young lord sheepishly grinned, "Come on, Jaguar-a…it's been a while since I raced someone other than you."

"That's no excuse for you to almost fall to your death." She said, while going to catch up with the others. Lion-O shrugged before following her. "Heh, if Atem had challenged her to archery she'd jump at it."

"I heard that." The princess said, ahead of him.

Her brother rolled his eyes, "I forgot she can hear as well as Lynx-O can."

"I heard that too."

Lion-O had to stifle a grin as they continued after Sun-Star; oh how he had missed these days…except when Jaguar-a was edgy. Which today was no exception; her hand was on her bow, her body was tense as ever…not to mention the way she snapped at him was clearly a sign that she was worried.

But he had made her a promise…and he wasn't about to break it. He just prayed that things wouldn't happen the same way they did all those years ago.

The Tree Kingdom came slowly into view as they neared the check point; a guard blew a horn to alert the people. He raised his spear in defense before a look of shock spread over his features at seeing Sun-Star return with not just the three warriors from before…but with also the Thundercats!

The guard quickly recovered from shock and then saluted them as they passed by into the Kingdom. A scout blew another horn which brought out Queen Willa. Her crown glittered in the sun as she came forward to welcome them.

Sun-Star kneeled, as did the others; Willa looked them over before bidding them to rise.

"Well done, Atem." The queen said, while folding her hands in front of her. "You've accomplished what others have failed to do. You will forever have our gratitude." She turned to Lynx-O and hugged him. "It's been a long time old friend."

"Too long, Willa…it's good to see you again. You've grown into a beautiful woman yet again." The blind Thunderain elder replied.

Joey looked at Atem for an answer, but the prince just shrugged. He had no idea either, before Cheetara softly chuckled at their clueless expressions.

"She's a reincarnation of Lynx-O's old friend." The cheetah woman explained. "I suspect she's been wanting to see Lynx-O again before she pasted on…so she allowed herself to be reincarnated once in a while until we awoke."

Atem's eyes slightly widened at the answer, Joey on the other hand…fainted.

Everyone looked at Joey in surprise; then Queen Willa laughed.

"Oh my, please forgive me…you all must be tired from your journey. Please, go freshen yourselves up and tonight we feast in celebration of the Thundercats return!"

The whole village exploded into cheers, as the elders of the village escorted the group to the two separate hot springs. Boys on the left; and girls on the right.

Once again, Atem's clothes were taken to be washed and mended. And he had to sigh in bliss when he lowered himself into the warm water. But it was short lived when Wiley Kat jumped into the water…just made a wave crash over the prince's head.

"WILEY KAT!" He yelled, in annoyance.

The Thunder kitten resurfaced and laughed. "Sorry, I just haven't done that in a long time."

Atem sighed and nearly yelped when one of the male elders began to scrub his back. "I…I can do that."

Lion-O and the others came into the water, and nodded in respect to the elderly tribes men. "Thank you, but we can do this ourselves. However, we appreciate your kind offer."

The male elders nodded before quietly leaving the room.

Panthero tossed Atem a bar of soap, then they all proceeded to wash up. Atem looked up when Joey and Tristan splashed into the water. They laughed and continued what they were doing. The prince was shocked at first when he saw that the Thundercat males were larger when they didn't wear their uniforms. Well…Panthero seemed more like a giant.

Joey dunked underwater to get the soap out of his hair and came back up for air yet squealed when a group of children burst in and began to jump into the water and some jumped onto some of the elder Thundercats shoulders.

Atem couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a little boy clinging to Panthero with his arms around the fighting masters neck.

Lion-O smiled before saying in calm yet stern tone, "We're happy to see you children as well, but we have to finish bathing. Please wait for us in the dinning chamber."

"Awww." The children whined before sadly walking out.

The young lord sighed, "If you behave we'll tell you tales of our adventures."

That made the children squeal in joy before they ran out as the elders came in with their temporary clothes.

"You have a way with kids, Lion-O." Tristan said, while getting out.

"Thank you, Tristan. It comes natural when you've been around Wiley Kit and Wiley Kat; they may be older but they still whine at times."

"Hey!" Wiley Kat protested.

"Oh, hush up." Panthero scolded.

Atem climbed out of the water and allowed the elders to dress him in comfortable clothes made of leather and cloth. The clothes that were what a man from Rome would wear along with a pair of soft shoes made from deer skin. The dark blue color brought out his purple eyes. He put on his gold jewelry and followed Lion-O outside.

The male Thundercats wore clothes of dark green and in the style of that a man from Greece would wear. Atem had to admit that the clothes made them seem like gods; they had the regal bearing and posture that would put all the kings before Atem's own father to shame.

"There is no way I'm going out there." Joey yelled.

Everyone looked over at Tristan who was trying to pull Joey out of the bathing chamber. He wore the same style of clothes like Atem only grey in color. "Joey, just come on. It can't be that bad."

"Then you wear this thing! I repeat: NO WAY!"

"It's not that bad, man. Now get out here, already."

Tristan gave one last big pull and brought Joey out so everybody saw what he was wearing. He wore a large animal skin which was draped over one shoulder and tied around his waist.

Atem burst out laughing and clutched his sides as they began to hurt.

"It's not funny, 'Tem!" Joey yelled. "I look ridiculous!"

Panthero coughed a couple times…and yet only Tygra knew the panther was laughing. The tiger helped Atem calm down and stand back up.

"What's going on out here?"

The boys turned and only Atem and his friends' eyes widened when the girls came over. Each of them wore a dress that fitted them perfectly….

Pumyra's dress was a pale lilac in color and in the style of what a belly dancer would wear; with a flower pattern in copper thread. Her gold choker and arm band were the only things from her uniform that she kept while it was being mended. The shoes were sandals that ladies in Rome wore with straps that resembled vines.

Cheetara's outfit consisted of tan leather and feathers of a Red Tail Hawk and a Falcon. The feathers were sewn onto the hem, collar and around the waist. The top ended just above her stomach and soaring birds were stitched in sliver thread. She too wore the sandals yet hers had small shells sewn on them.

Wiley Kit was clothed in an outfit that resembled her uniform; however the colors were different and the skirt was like the petals of a flower. The skirt was purple and the top was a pale green, she kept the silver arm band and shoes from her uniform.

Bengali came up to Pumyra with a smile, "You look beautiful, Pumyra."

The healer blushed, "Thank you, Bengali."

Tygra came up to Cheetara, "And so do you, Cheetara." He stated, taking her hand.

She smiled with embarrassment, "Thanks."

"Where's Jaguar-a?" Panthero asked.

"She's having trouble with her hair." Wiley Kit explained. "Something about….'it's not cooperating'."

Lion-O laughed, "So she's having a bad-hair day, huh?"

Panthero shook his head. "Didn't see that coming. But there's a first time for everything."

Atem looked at Lion-O, "Should we go help her?"

"No, she'll be fine. Besides it's better if we don't interfere." Her soul-brother replied. "She'd never forgive us if we did."

"'Never forgive you' for what?"

Atem turned and his jaw dropped in both shock and amazement as Jaguar-a came into view.

She wore a gown with fabric that shined when the light hit it; the color was a light blue that brought out her eyes and left her shoulders bare, the short sleeves were made of sheer dark blue material. (2) Peacock feathers were placed her hair, which was in a half bun style held in place by a piece of leather golden yellow in color. (3) Her gold circlet glittered in the dying sunlight and a belt made of metal leaves encircled her waist. Her feet were bare.

_"Surely,"_ Atem thought, _"this is the mother of Ra herself before me."_

Jaguar-a turned to Atem, "You're staring again, Atem."

The prince blushed before bowing in respect. "You look beautiful, Princess Jaguar-a."

Jaguar-a smiled, and curtsied to him. "Why thank you, _Pharaoh_ Atem."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not a pharaoh yet, Jaguar-a."

She walked up to him before putting her hands on his shoulders. "To me you are, Atem…you've proven that you're ready to rule and lead your people. Trust me, when we return to Egypt and Lord Anu is defeated…no one else will be worthy of the throne." She gave him that perky smile, making him give his signature smirk. "Now, then…let's go meet Lynx-O and Willa in the Dining Hall."

Atem nodded, and watched the princess take her brothers offered arm before following the group to where the feast was being held. The whole room burst into cheers when they entered; the young girls threw flowers into the air that landed at their feet. Music played from the musicians in one corner, tables were filled with more food than last time Atem and his friends were there.

Queen Willa sat at the head of the table with Lynx-O beside her; he wore clothes of an Asian Master (4) that were dark brown. He looked even wiser the Solomon…in Atem's eyes anyway.

Once everyone had been seated, Queen Willa rose and clapped her hands for silence…making the room go so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"My friends, this is a joyous day. For today…we celebrate the return of the Thundercats! This brave young man-" Willa gestured to Atem. "-and his friends risked their lives to awaken our beloved comerades. I decree…that Atem and his friends to be welcome in our kingdom hence forth and become our ally for eternity. And now; let the air fill with music…allow the laughter and sound of song rise to the heavens…let the feast BEGIN!"

The whole room burst into cheers and the musicians began to play lively tunes that many sang to. Some of the women brought out the food on large wooden platters which had smoked fish, roasted birds, slow cooked wild pig, fresh baked bread, thinly sliced potatoes covered in butter, an assortment of fruit drizzled with honey, sugared dates and figs, and many other delicious food that Atem didn't know.

He politely passed on the honeyed wine and stuck to the un-honeyed kind; he just had to be careful of how much he drank and not spill any of the red liquid on his clothes. All the meats were moist and melted in your mouth the minute a piece was on the tongue; this was the best meal Atem had tasted.

The prince saw Jaguar-a place something yellow on her plate and leaned over her shoulder to get a better look.

"Your curiosity will get you in trouble, Atem." Jaguar-a said, looking at him.

"Sorry. But what is that stuff?"

The princess took a bite from the substance on her place, "Would you like to try it?"

Atem shrugged, then took a piece. It was a bit rubbery…but had a milky taste to it. "What is this?"

"Fungus soaked in milk." She calmly replied. (5)

Joey and Tristan, who had been eating some, stopped and pushed the bowl closest to them away.

Atem pointed to some bulgy grey stuff. "And that?"

"Roasted slugs."(6)

Both Joey and Tristan paled before calling for a fresh plate of fruit to get the taste out of their mouth.

Lion-O finished his meal and had a servant take away his plate before placing a new one in front of him. "For when I'm hungry again." He explained to Atem, before winking at his sister. She gave him a knowing smirk before he walked to the center of the room and began to dance… on his own and very quickly. He leaped, spun…almost wingless. Lion-O seemed like a sword…smooth movements, quickness and quite on the mark. A very big difference to his sister's swan like movements. He took out his sword and spun around on one foot; making the blade glimmer and flash in the light of the torches. Lion-O suddenly stopped with his sword pointed behind him, and kneeling on one knee. (7)

The whole room burst into applause and Jaguar-a got up to embrace her brother, Atem couldn't hear what they said to each other…but he did see Jaguar-a lightly punch her brother's arm with a smile. He once more felt a pang of jealously; he would never know how much a brother and sister could love each other. Him, being an only child, never had someone to fully connect with or look out for him…he had friends but it wasn't the same thing. And now watching Lion-O with Jaguar-a…he felt alone. A feeling he loathed.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up to see Panthero beside him. "You ok, son?"

"Y-Yeah, just thinking."

"Seemed you were thinking too hard. Don't trouble yourself, tonight's a celebration."

The prince nodded, yet the awful feeling still lingered. The panther was returning to his seat, when Jaguar-a decided to dance. The musicians played another fast paced song, to which the princess kept in beat to. She drew out a scarf with a sun and moon shapes before dancing with it…and tossed it to the children who squealed and giggled as it became butterflies. She then took a spear and thrust it into the ground before spinning on it. (8) Atem's mouth was hanging open…that dance was almost like what the court dancers would perform. However, this had more style and grace.

Lion-O hugged his sister before returning to their seats…as the young women of the village danced to entertain them. But none could match the dances that had just taken place; Atem smirked at the thought of the challenge though. That would be quite the game to play…but he wasn't that much of a dancer; he wouldn't be able to leap as high as Lion-O did. He'd have to be a Thundercat to reach that high mark.

The prince took a sip of wine while noticing that many of the young ladies were trying to make him catch his eye. He mentally groaned; apparently they wanted to be the wife of a king…and he was the catch of the day. The future king of Egypt excused himself from the table, and went outside for fresh air. The sun had set making the sky alight with dull oranges, light purples, and pink.

He leaned against the wood beam railing and put his cheek in his hand; he should have expected this…he was the heir of Egypt and would ascend the throne when he came of age in a year. Which meant that the court would be bringing women to parade in front of him.

_"Wonderful."_ He mentally hissed. _"I'll be surrounded by females who care about nothing more than their hair, make-up and clothes. They'll either be boring, or selfish, or just plain greedy…why can't I have some peace and let the Goddess of Love decide who my soul mate is?!"_

"Atem?"

The prince looked over his shoulder to see Jaguar-a, who had a worried look on her face. "The party's still going. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry; I just realized that my advisors are going to force me to choose a bride once I claim the throne." He said, silently snarling.

"Oh, I see. I know how that is…when I was here, many suitors tried to, quite literally, steal me away. But a couple of snarls and a few kicks in the groin made them see that I couldn't be taken."

Atem paled and, out of instinct, crossed his legs. "I…*cough*…see. Well, remind me to never propose to you."

She giggled, before looking at the setting sun. "I only did that when I was alone or cornered. But when Lion-O was with me…it only took a mean look. And if looks could kill; those men would be piles of ash." Her face became sad. "When we were asleep; I missed him so much. There were times I thought I'd go insane from not being able to hold Lion-O's hand or ruffle his hair when he told me a joke that made me laugh. However, I had this to help me."

She reached in a pouch that Atem hadn't noticed before, and drew out a gold heart shaped pendent. When she opened it, it revealed a picture of her with Lion-O. He looked around when he heard music, and gave Jaguar-a confused look.

"It's also a music box, it plays when I open it. Lion-O gave it to me as a birthday gift…he said that if I was ever lonely, or if he wasn't there, to open it and there he'll always be."

Atem felt that pang again…gifts he had gotten where from other royals; jewels, silk, gold, statues of silver. He never once got something that someone made with love just for him. He looked away and sighed. "To be honest Jaguar-a, I'm jealous of you and Lion-O. You both have the one thing I've always wanted…to have someone to be there for me, or make me things they thought would cheer me up. Mana and Mahad are my friends like Joey and Tristan…but they can't be with me all the time; and when they're gone I feel alone. Whenever I had nightmares I couldn't go to my father for comfort because he was ill…or when the storms came with lighting….there wasn't anyone I could go to. I envy you, Jaguar-a; I wish I could have what you and Lion-O have."

He looked back at the princess when she cupped his cheek, her eyes looked into his and held concern. "I'm sorry for the loneliness you've felt…I have a way so keep it from happening over and over."

"How?"

"I'll show you later, right now we should get back to the party." She replied, while placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him back inside. Atem wanted to desperately ask Jaguar-a what she had in mind but he held his tongue and sat back down as some of the warriors began to show off their archery skills. But they really wanted to get Jaguar-a's attention; since she was a master archer.

Atem stole a glance at the princess and saw that her eyes kept flashing dark purple with rage and her nails dig into the wood of the chair. "Of all the lousy, no good, stuck up-"

"Down girl, just let them have their fun." Panthero advised. "Then you can beat them an inch from their lives."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Lion-O said, as he put his hand on his sisters. "Just relax, Jag. It'll be over soon." He looked back at the warriors and cringed when one flexed his chest muscles in their direction. "At least I hope so."

Jaguar-a growled, yes growled, like a…well wild cat. Atem scooted a little away from her…no sense in getting her any angrier. And from the way Jaguar-a's grip broke the arms of the chair; he wasn't going to take that chance.

The warriors stood in front of the table and introduced themselves; bragging about their conquests.

"I'm Justin, son of the head hunter." The youngest began of them began. "I'd face a hundred foes for your honor, princess."

The next warrior was middle height, and leaned forward on the table getting his face a little too close to Jaguar-a's face. "I'm Gaston; the best hunter in the kingdom. I'd fight five million foes to keep you safe."

"Get out of my face before I scratch out your eyes." She hissed.

Gaston backed off with shock, but then gave her an oily smile. "Now don't be like that…I'll be able to provide for you. And you'll be the **purrfect **little wife for me."

Atem looked over at Lion-O who had face-palmed and realized why. The prince gulped and heard Tygra mutter beside him, "Tell me he didn't say the word?"

"Wh-What word?" The prince stammered.

"W.I.F.E."

"You mean wi-" He was cut off, when the tiger covered his mouth.

"If you value your ability to walk…don't say 'it' in Jaguar-a's presence. 'Cause trust me; she'll make you paralyzed from the waist down." Tygra whispered, harshly.

From the serious look in Tygra's eyes, Atem knew he spoke the truth. Once Tygra's hand was away from his mouth, he looked over at Jaguar-a who had gotten up from her seat. Her stance was stiff and angry…and her eyes were completely dark purple.

"You may talk tough…but I doubt you know how to treat a woman with respect."

"You dare to-?"

"Oh, I dare." She said, her voice dangerously low. "You see young women as trophies…nothing more. And you're nothing more than brute. I'd never marry you even if you were the last man on his earth."

Gaston's face became beet red, "You incompendent little tramp!"

**SLAP!**

A gasp came from every person in the room, and the loudest came from Atem, Joey, Tristan, and the Thundercats. All eyes were on Jaguar-a as she slowly reached up to touch the red bruise on her cheek which was starting to form. Her pupil's became slits, and her hands grew claws; she was going to change into her animal form. "A brute…like I said." She hissed.

Gaston raised his hand to slap her again, but his hand was stopped by Atem grabbing his wrist. His purple eyes narrowed in fury. "Don't touch her again."

The hunter growled and sneered at the prince. "And just what are you going to do? Why don't you just go back to your little kingdom…you don't belong here."

_Don't belong…_

Those words made Atem's blood boil; he hated them!

"You realize that you've wounded a powerful warrior princess…and harmed her honor. So, I want to regain it for her."

Gaston laughed a wrenched his hand free, "What can you do?"

"How about a game?" Came his calm reply.

"…A game?! Are you serious?"

"Very serious. Now, you're not afraid are you?"

The hunter puffed out his chest. "A hunter is never afraid. I accept…but I chose the game."

"Seems fair to me." The prince replied.

"It's simple, we each fire one arrow at the target over there. However…we have to be blind folded. The arrow closet to the bull-eye wins. And the loser gets punished by the princess in any way she chooses."

Atem glared, before nodding. "Deal."

Queen Willa had someone bring Atem a bow while he and Gaston took their places. Jaguar-a came up to Atem and brought out another of the same scarf she had danced with before. "Here, use this as a blind fold."

"I can't use this, Jaguar-a. It's yours and-"

"I'm giving this to you; Pharaoh Atem. This is a token of my gratitude for saving me from another swing of that brute's abuse." She held out her scarf again, and Atem took it. He had Jaguar-a hold his bow while he tied it around his eyes. He held out his hand for his bow and held on to it, as Jaguar-a turned him to face the target.

Queen Willa nodded to the two opponents, "Gaston, you go first. After you, Atem goes. You may begin."

Gaston pulled back the arrow 'til it came to his mouth and released it…causing it to land in the circle closet to the bulls-eye. He took off his blind fold and grinned at the result. "Well, I think we know who the winner is."

Atem took a breath to clear his head, and aimed his arrow while pulling the arrow to his cheek like had seen Jaguar-a do before. With a silent prayer, he let the arrow fly. For a minute there was silence…and Atem was afraid he missed the target. Then…the whole room burst into cheers and whipped off his blind fold to see that his arrow had hit the bulls-eye right in the middle!

Many of the warrior's congratulated the prince while Gaston fumed from the side-lines. Queen Willa held up her hand for silence and the room went silent.

"My people, we have a winner…Prince Atem has won. He has earned the right to have Jaguar-a's gratitude. And as part of the agreement…Jaguar-a will chose the punishment."

Everyone held their breath as Jaguar-a stood up and turned to Gaston who glared back at her. She walked over to the hunter and morphed her hand into claws before slapping him across the face…leaving deep claw marks afterward. As Gaston howled in pain, he began to change shape…his hands became large paws, his clothing ripped and fell off him as his body grew larger, black fur covered his whole body. Jaguar-a looked on with her eyes a dark purple, while saying, "Since you love to hunt, and claim you're stronger than any other man…I curse you to remain the beast that lays with in your soul, the brute that you are…a bear."

Soon it stopped; in Gaston's place was a Black Bear. It bellowed a roar at them all before falling to the floor in exguastion. Jaguar-a staggered backwards and was caught by Atem and Bengali who helped her back to her seat. Queen Willa had some of the strongest hunters lower Gaston, now the bear, to the forest floor. Then declared that the feast was over, since the little ones were fast asleep.

Atem trudged back to his room, tried from both the food and the game. He took off his shoes and flopped on his bed with a yawn. "What a day…" he mumbled as he drifted off. Atem slept for what seemed to be an hour before he was gently shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Lion-O by his bed, dressed in his now mended and washed clothes.

"Lion-O? Wh-what's going on?" He yawned.

"Jaguar-a and I want to show you something. And it can't wait 'til morning; so get on your shoes and follow me." He whispered.

Atem rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put on his shoes, before following Lion-O down the rope ladder to the forest floor. The lord of the Thundercats was silent as he led Atem through the lush flora, and had him enter a grove of trees that had a pond in the middle of it which reflected the full moon above along with dozens of stars.

Lion-O went to one tree and said, "I've brought him."

The prince was going to ask who he was talking to; when the trees bark began to pull in different directions until a shape pulled away from the tree itself…Jaguar-a!

Her clothes now were made of vines, bark, and willow branches served as a short skirt. Her skin seemed to be slowly turning to bark; it started at her fingers and toes before ending just above her elbows and knees. Flowers were woven into the three braids that were in her hair. Her locket glittered in the moonlight…as did her eyes.

"Close your mouth, Atem." She said, with a smile. "You're not a Cat-fish."

Atem closed his mouth and regained his composure. "S-Sorry. I just…never expected to see you like this. You're…beautiful."

Jaguar-a blushed. "Thank you. I haven't used this form in a while…I was worried that it had vanished with time. Anyways, remember when I said that I could help you not feel lonely anymore? Well, it's time I honored that promise."

"How?"

Lion-O put his arm around his sister, "Simple; make you part of our family."

"You can do that?" He asked. "How?"

Jaguar-a put a hand on his cheek, "We'll do the same ritual that I went through when I became Lion-O's soul sister. But…it will hurt a little."

"Why will it hurt?"

"Because, you'll be linked with us; mind wise. But the result is worth it." Lion-O explained. "So, you ready? We need the answer before the moon sets."

Atem looked at them both; they were offering something far greater than gems or riches…and there was only one answer. "Yes."

Both of the Thundercat siblings smiled and had Atem remove his shirt after Lion-O did, before standing in front of him.

"I am Jaguar-a; soul sister to Lion-O the Lord of the Thundercats, and Ruler of Thundera." The princess said in a clear, loud voice.

"I am Lion-O; soul-brother to Jaguar-a, the Princess of Thundera and the Thundercats." Lion-O said, in the same way as his sister. "Who stands before us?"

Atem licked his dry lips. "Atem; Prince and future Ruler of Egypt."

"Do you swear to love and honor us as through we were realated by blood? To help us in times of need? To be loyal and give council in needed?" Jaguar-a asked.

Atem nodded. "I swear. "

"Do you swear to treat us, as you would members of your family?" Lion-O asked.

"On my life I swear."

Jaguar-a brought out the small knife that she kept in her boot, and made a small cut on her palm. Lion-O did the same when he was given the knife and gestured for Atem to hold out his hands. The prince did so, but his hand shook as Lion-O made the cut; one on each palm.

Jaguar-a put the knife back around her waist, she and Lion-O took each of Atem's hands. Merging their blood/souls together. "Repeat after us: 'My blood becomes yours, Your blood becomes mine. Part of My soul becomes yours; Part of your soul becomes mine'."

Atem took a breath, "My blood becomes yours, Your blood becomes mine. Part of My soul becomes yours; Part of your soul becomes mine."

A shock or pulse of magical energy went through Atem's body once the spell left his lips. It made his blood burn like fire and his heart want to fly from his chest as it pounded against his ribs. Atem tried to let go of Lion-O and Jaguar-a's hands…but they held on with a grip of iron. The prince doubled over in pain and forced himself not to scream; or else he'd wake up the whole Jungle.

After what seemed hours to Atem; the pain stopped. Lord Lion-O and Princess Jaguar-a finally released his hands and let him lean against them for support. He breathed heavily, as the feeling got back in his body…that experience was one didn't want to repeat. Jaguar-a got returned to her normal form, and had her clothes became a leather short dress, and her skin was normal again. She brushed the sweaty bangs from his eyes, "You did it, Atem." The princess whispered, while lifting his chin so they made eye contact. "You're part of our family."

He slowly realized what she said was true…he now had a family. A grin slowly formed on his face; and hugged the two Thundercats. The one wish he had wanted to come true…had become a reality. Lion-O helped Atem to his feet.

"There's one more thing to complete the ritual…you have to run through the forest us." He said. "You ready?"

"Yes, **brother**." Atem replied, loving the way the word rolled off his tongue.

Jaguar-a smirked, "Then try to catch me boys." She took off into the jungle, giggling like a child. The boys ran after her, claiming that they'd catch her.

Atem felt as if he had wings of his own while he ran with the two Thundercats on the jungle's mossy floor. This was a dream come true for him…

**_"For a long time, toys were my friends and my only_**

**_Companions…the only ones in the world._**

**_Whenever I needed someone to talk to…_**

**_They always listened so well._**

**_But now I have the one thing I yearned for,_**

**_And no one can say it's not real!_**

He caught a glance at the moon above him, shining its light onto the path they followed after the princess…no…**their sister**. Yes; no one would tell him his wish to have a family again was impossible.

**_Tonight beneath the Moon_**

**_One million dreams reach out to a star_**

**_Tonight I'll say a prayer_**

**_And tell the world I finally belong_**

**_Tonight, beneath the Moon._**

Atem and Lion-O took a different path and waited 'til she passed by before jumping on her and playfully tackling her to the ground, laughing the whole time. Jaguar-a ruffled their hair; calling them 'tricksters' and 'brothers of Robin Goodfellow'. Atem laughed…truly laughed, out of joy and happiness.

**_I still remember those days at my window,_**

**_I'd stare at the city below. Feeling abandoned,_**

**_Unloved and Unwanted…dear Ra how needed _**

**_Someone so. But as I now, run through this forest;_**

**_My heart no longer has a hole!_**

The three of them continued to run through the jungle; not caring that leaves and twigs were getting in their hair.

**_Tonight beneath the moon_**

**_One million dreams reach out to a star_**

**_Tonight I'll say a prayer_**

**_And tell the world I finally belong._**

**_Tonight, beneath the Moon._**

Jaguar-a led the boys to a hill where they could overlook the whole jungle…the moon looked like a giant pearl above them. She leaned back her head and howled at the moon, making Lion-O join in. A group of Jungle Dogs answered them back; Jaguar-a looked at Atem and nodded. He smirked and joined in their song for fun. When they could howl anymore, they ran back to the grove to rest and retrieve their clothes. The princess drank from the pool and caught Atem's eye. He splashed her, and began a splash war…which he won. Out of breath, all three went back to the Tree Kingdom; racing each other to the top. The night was full of stars…and it seemed a waste to not gaze at them. So, they sat side by side and pointed out the constellations and great beasts of the sky. Jaguar-a was between the boys against the wall of the Dining Hall, and laid her hand on Lion-O's shoulder, before seeing Atem trying to keep his eyes open. She smiled that perky smile, and let Atem lay his head in her lap.

**_Tonight beneath the moon_**

**_One million dreams reach out to a star_**

**_Tonight I'll say a prayer_**

**_And tell the world I finally belong_**

**_Tonight, beneath the Moon._**

His heart no longer felt like it was missing something….he felt whole…and complete. The prince felt his eyes close and smiled as he drifted off.

"I have a family."

* * *

**(1.) Lines from the Orginal THUNDERCATS esp. 'Slaves of Plundar'.**

**(2.)** **Esmeralda's Red Dress. (Different colors.)**

**(3.) Belle's hair style when she's in her ballgown.**

**(4.) Splinters clothes from TMNT 2012.**

**(5. & 6.) Food from the movie: AMAZING PANDA ADVENTURE.**

**(7.) Fakir's Dance from Princess Tutu Esp. 11**

**(8.) Esmeralda's dance from Topsy Turvy.**

_**Author's note:**_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and please...NO FLAMERS!


	10. Part X

**Sunrise Phoenix:** Again: I'm sorry this took so long, and I thank you for putting up with me. MEGA thanks to SuperSonic22 for helping me out with part of the battle scene in this. And now on with the show!

* * *

**Part X**

Battles, Plans, and 

Mummies Oh, My!

Lion-O awoke with Atem's head still in Jaguar-a's lap, a smile broke on his face as he remembered what happened last night…Atem was now part of their soul circle. Carefully, Lion-O put his arm around his sister and had to chuckle when he heard Jaguar-a mumble something about 'candy fruit tea'… she clearly missed her favorite treat. He saw the guards change shifts with others and could glimpse the sun slowly coming up over the mountain. Being careful as before; the Lord of the Thundercats kissed his sisters forehead…causing her to slowly open her eyes and smile at her brother.

"Morning, Lion-O."

"Same to you, Jag. We should wake up our new family member don't you think?" He replied while gesturing to Atem.

Jaguar-a shook her head. "No, let him sleep. He needs his rest…I was the same way when I did the ritual, remember?"

He chuckled, remembering that she slept 'til noon after the ritual that happened the night before. "Alright, five more minutes. But then we should clean ourselves up, before the whole village wakes."

She nodded, and stroked Atem's messy tri-colored hair like a mother would do for her child. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. But he did need to get up. So Jaguar-a slowly leaned down and kissed Atem's cheek; causing him to stir and open his eyes. He blinked to clear his vision and then a look of shock came across his face, and quickly sat up…but quickly regretted it when his head swam and throbbed. "Oww. Why does my head hurt?"

"One of the side-effects from the ritual." Lion-O calmly explained. "It's natural, little brother."

Atem froze. "What did you say?"

Lion-O smiled, "I said: **Little brother**."

The prince suddenly remembered what happened last night…the ritual, the bond, running through the forest, howling at the moon, watching the stars…it was all real! "So it was real! You both are my family now!"

Jaguar-a nodded and ruffled his hair, "That's right Atem…you're one of us now."

Atem hugged them both, he was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling. When they separated, Lion-O and Atem went to the bathing chambers to clean up before breakfast.

The water was warm and a fresh batch of fruit sat in a bowl by the tub; Lion-O took off his shirt and Atem saw a mark on his left shoulder. It looked like the Eye of Thundera, but it had a cat's eye in its jaws. It faintly glowed before disappearing from sight…making Atem think that he was just imagining things. He removed his clothes and got in the water to wash up; getting rid of the dirt and sap that had been stuck on his skin and in his hair. He sighed in relaxation when he felt clean again, and nibbled a piece of fruit to clench his hunger.

Lion-O went under the water to rinse his hair…but then he didn't come back up!

Atem began to panic and stood up to pull Lion-O out when his new brother came up for air. "Lion-O, you scared me! I thought you drowned."

"Nope, I just needed to get all the soap out of my hair…and the only way to do that is to go underwater." The lord of the Thundercats replied. He got water out of his ears before adding, "Something's on your mind, huh?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah…how'd you-?"

"I can feel and see your aura. That's how I knew; so tell me what's wrong?"

Atem took another bite of fruit, "Well I thought I saw a mark on your shoulder…but I don't know if it was real."

"It was. It's the mark of the bonding ritual we did; Jaguar-a has one on her right shoulder exept hers has a flowery vine encircling the Eye Of Thundera than a regular circle. The marks are different for everyone that undergoes the spell…take you for example."

"Me?"

Lion-O took a small mirror from the side of the bath, and handed it to Atem. "Look for yourself."

Atem took the mirror and thought it was on his shoulder 'til Lion-O gestured to his forehead. The prince looked again and nearly dropped the mirror in surprise; the mark of the millennium items was still there but now it had the Eye Of Thundera for the middle circle!

"That's Jaguar-a's mark. Mine's on your back." Lion-O explained. "Each of us placed a mark on you. Normally only one mark would be present after it's agreed by the casters but since Jaguar-a and I are different species-wise….she felt that two choices were good to decide."

Atem had gotten out while Lion-O was talking and turned his back to the mirror to see Lion-O's mark; the mark was on the middle of his back and was an image of the Millennium Puzzle that was held in the Eye Of Thundera's jaws.

"You can decide which one you feel should be the permanent mark later. It took **our sister** a week to figure out which one to keep." Lion-O continued. "It was funny through…she kept asking me what I thought of the two. When she finally choose the current one she has now; I was grateful that she wouldn't be pestering me about me about it anymore."

Atem finished bathing with Lion-O and dressed in his now mended/washed clothes; before joining his brother outside the Dining Hall. Jaguar-a joined them a few minutes after as the rest of their group awoke for breakfast.

They were enjoying some fruit and milk when screams sounded from outside…followed by unearthly roars and battle cries.

Willa ran out with the others behind her, calling for her spear. Atem came to a halt when he saw what was attacking the Tree Kingdom…Mummies! But these weren't like the ones he'd always see at the House of the Dead; these were different.

Their skin was a bluish black, small red eyes glowed like coals from hallow sockets, some of the skin was peeling away to reveal the black bones underneath, yellow or brown teeth gashed at the people who fled and strips of cloth hung from their bony bodies. Each one held a weapon and wielded it with skill.

_"They must have been soldiers in their past life."_ Atem thought, before Panthero yanked him on the arm.

"Snap out of it, boy! Need to help these people…now move!" The martial arts master hissed.

Atem came to his senses and hurried over towards a mummy that was about to hit two children. He rammed the creature in the back…sending it to the forest below. He turned to the children as Willa ordered all the women, elderly and children to the safe house. He picked them up and followed the crowd to where the women were going. The safe house was deep underground and lead to a cavern which would serve as protection.

An elderly woman took the children from Atem and ushered them inside as the last of the women and children ran in before the door slammed shut. The prince ran back up the stairs and quickly went to his room to grab his sword but had to dodge a couple of enemies along the way. He grabbed his sword and ran back out to help his friends and family.

The kitten were using their bags of tricks, Cheetara was using her staff, Lynx-O his shield, Tygra his whip, Pumyra her bolo sling, Bengali his hammer, Panthero his num-chucks, Lion-O the Sword of Omens, and Jaguar-a her arrows.

Joey and Tristan were having trouble with two mummies that wouldn't stay still. The blonde cut off one of its arms causing it to turn its attention to Atem and giving Tristan time to stab it through…causing it to dissolve into black sand like substance.

"What are these things?!" Joey yelped as he stabbed the other.

"Who cares, man?! Just knock'em down." Tristan yelled back.

Atem heard a scream and saw a young woman being pulled by the hair towards the end of the platform by a mummy. Clearly it wanted to throw her over the edge. Atem was about to help her when the mummy was thrown backwards by something that Atem couldn't see or figure out till Tygra became visible again; he realized then that Tygra used his special ability to gain advantage over the enemy.

_"I wish I could do that."_ Atem thought, before ducking as another mummy swung a sword near his neck. He got down before kicking the mummy in the abdomen and under the chin…then thrust his sword through its stomach. The mummy let out an inhuman roar before dissolving.

He heard a feral roar and turned to see Bengali using his hammer to hurl explosive pellets at the incoming enemies. Pumyra was doing the same with her bolo sling. The prince jumped out of the way as Cheetara sped past, knocking down mummies with her staff like a pile of clay jugs.

Lynx-O was holding out pretty well for a blind man, he would simply listen for the enemy to make their move before attacking with his light shield. Panthero meanwhile used a lot of hand-to-hand attacks and movements to bring these creatures down.

Atem ran through the mummies while slashing them as fast as he could…before seeing Wiley Kit and Kat through a capsule on the ground, causing slippery grease to ooze out and making the mummies near them fall in a tangled heap.

The prince felt something bump into him and turned to see Lion-O. Both were stunned for a moment before they ducked at the same time to avoid having their heads chopped off…letting the two mummies they been facing cutting off each other's.

Before another mummy could try anything, Lion-O climbed onto the roof of a hut and raised the Sword of Omens to the sky. He began to chant: "Thunder…"

The blade grew.

"Thunder…"

It grew again

"Thunder…"

The blade became the length of a long sword.

"Thundercats, **HOOO**!"

Atem watched in amazement as a beam of light shot out from the jewel in the hilt of the sword; and the Eye of Thundera appeared in the sky. He felt something pulse in both his blood and veins…as if the magic in his being was reacting to the Eye of Thundera itself.

He also saw each the Thundercats eyes glow gold, even Jaguar-a's eyes, when the symbol blazed in the sky.

Lion-O jumped from the roof and rejoined the fray, being even fiercer with his attacks; it was as if the symbol had rekindled the adrenaline and feral ferocity in his blood. The other Thundercats soon joined in, and even the Warriors under Willa's command hurled themselves into the fray, screams of battle echoing from their lips. The mummies turned their attention from the citizens of the Tree Top Kingdom and returned the cries with roars of battle of their own, rushing to them with weapons drawn.

"Come on Joey, Tristan! We gotta help them." Atem shouted to his friends.

"We need a plan before-Atem, wait!" Joey called, as the prince ran forward to join the battle. The smoke from the fire on some of roofs of the empty huts created ashy fog…making it hard to see where anything was. However, what really unnerved Atem were how the mummies could disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye.

Fear clawed and tried to grip Atem's heart as he tried to see the undead enemy…not to mention is was getting hard to breathe. He bumped into something and swung his sword in fright before it was stopped by a golden Lion's Paw-no-a Claw Shield.

"Easy Atem, it's me!" Lion-O shouted over the war noise. Atem was about to say something when Lion-O pushed him to the ground and cut off the head of a Mummy that was going to stab Atem with a spear. He turned back to Atem who was having trouble breathing before picking him up and carrying him to a spot where he could receive air. "Take a few deep breaths, little brother." Lion-O said, while looking out at the battle before them. With the life choking smoke all around them there was no way they could defeat the mummies at this rate. Unless….

Lion-O was suddenly struck with an idea. "Stay here where you can breathe, Atem. I'll be right back."

Atem watched Lion-O disappear into the smoke and got his coughing under control. He wondered what Lion-O had in mind.

The Thundercat in question, fought his way towards the princess who was back to back with Cheetara and Pumyra. The three ladies were doing pretty well on their own against these ugly undead.

"Jag!" Lion-O called, being careful not inhale the smoke.

The princess round-house kicked an oncoming mummy off the platform before looking at her brother. "What?!"

"Do you have enough magic energy?"

Jaguar-a ducked a swing from her opponent. "For what?!"

"That Fairy Spell you learned before we came to Egypt!"

She furrowed her brow a moment before a look of shock spread across her features and her mouth formed an 'o'. "Lion-O, you're brilliant! Just one second…"

Jaguar-a sheathed her bow and slapped her hands on the platforms wood….using her magic to morph the wood into spikes that shoot up. 'Causing all the mummies to be impaled and crumble to sand. She ran over to Lion-O who helped her leap up to the top of the Watch Tower that, thankfully, the fires hadn't yet touched. The princess closed her eyes and focused, "'_Powers of the Earth, Water, Fire and Sky; come to me in my time need. Help destroy the evil that threatens me and my family…'_"

Atem, who had gotten his breath again, looked towards the Watch Tower as Jaguar-a's form began to glow with a holy light. He then noticed that the other Thundercats were glowing gold as were their eyes.

Joey and Tristan, who had stuffed a crawling mummy into a pot, also looked up at the source of the light.

"_'…I invoke thee; FAIRY LAW!'_" (1)

With those last words, light burst forth from Jaguar-a's being, as well as the other Thundercats. Atem had to cover his eyes from its intensity, but the light was also warm and loving. As if it could keep darkness itself away.

Jaguar-a watched in satisfaction as the Undead Mummies squirmed and writhed in pain from the light touching them before they were incinerated to nothing. "This is a warning Anu; if try to harm any who stand with us…you _will_ be destroyed."

Atem uncovered his eyes once the light disappeared and gasped in shock when he saw that not only that the mummies were gone…but the fires had also been put out. He ran over to help Lion-O get their sister down from the tower: she looked drained of all energy.

Jaguar-a groaned before looking at the two boys with a weary smile. "Heh, I think I might…have over done it…"

Lion-O grinned back while shaking his head, "Just a bit. You're always over doing it."

"I got…rid of them didn't I?" She panted. "The spell requires…lots of magic energy."

"And now you're exhausted." Atem added, earning a glare from her. "Just saying."

"As I said…'lots of…magic ENERGY'. Now can both…of you **please** let me…not talk? I'm…really tired." With that she fell asleep.

Lion-O chuckled before he and Atem took her to the safe where she could rest.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Atem asked.

"I never would've asked her to use that spell unless there wasn't another option. Those mummies would've kept coming if she didn't use 'Fairy Law'."

"What is 'Fairy Law'?"

"It's a spell that destroys all evil surrounding the caster. You can only use it once through…which makes it difficult since it uses all of the Magic Energy. Let this be a lesson Atem: Don't use a spell like that unless it's a last resort."

Atem nodded, and had to grin when the children ran out to find their fathers allowing the prince to see inside and the stairs that lead down into the room where the elderly, women, and children had been staying safe. There was a separate chamber where the food could be stored and a another which had beds.

Lion-O and Atem lay Jaguar-a on one of the beds, after removing her bow and quiver and placing it by the bed. The soon-to-be pharaoh raised his eye brows when Jaguar-a muttered something about 'Getting closer' and 'he's not gonna get away'; he looked to Lion-O for an answer.

"She sometimes dreams of past hunts we've had. The ones that got her adrenaline racing; trust me this'll pass. From what I can tell…this one's a small one. From time to time she'll have one that makes her act like she has her bow and arrows." HE cracked a smile. "This one time we were sharing a room at an inn which only had one bed-"

"You shared a bed?!" Atem half-shrieked.

Lion-O covered his soul-brothers mouth and shushed him. "I've never stepped over the line…furthermore; Jag hates to be rudely awakened. Trust me…she's a demon if you do that."

Atem nodded; signaling that he understood and breathed in relief when Lion-O removed his hand.

"Anyway," Lion-O continued. "As I said; there was only one bed. And that night, Jaguar-a had one of the more 'physical' dreams. Her voice kept waking me up every four hours. Then figured out that if she uses too much 'magical energy'; this happens."

"And to not share a bed or tent when she's like this." Atem added.

Lion-O nodded as Jaguar-a rolled on her side; while mumbling 'got you now…you mean old fowl'.

"We should go. Everybody needs help and we should let our sister sleep."

Atem didn't argue and followed Lion-O outside, smirking when he heard Jaguar-a yell when she tumbled off before the bed cursing in Celtic.

The people of the Tree Kingdom had wasted no time repairing the damage the mummies had caused to the houses and dining chamber. Even Joey and Tristan were helping. Atem helped with the repair work to the platforms.

Near noon, Lynx-O pulled Atem aside and they sat down. "Lord Anu will get stronger with each passing day. We must hurry."

"Hurry for what?" The prince asked, with curiousity.

"For the solution."

Atem turned to see his soul-sister behind them, stretching her arms. "So you woke up, finally."

Jaguar-a pierced him with a glare. "What 'til you use a maximum spell; then we'll see who jokes around here."

"You were saying, milady?" Lynx-O said, before things got ugly.

"I was saying; we need the 'solution' to stop Anu before he strikes again. And I know how."

"What's that?" Atem questioned, almost dreading the answer.

"We need to make a weapon of the metal that was created when Lord Anu was sealed away." Jaguar-a paused. "Once we have that; he'll be finished."

_Meanwhile, in Egypt…_

Akhenaten stood by Lord Anu who was sitting on an onyx throne that had once been white limestone. Lord Anu held a black stone goblet filled with wine as he watched his soldiers fight Atem and the Thundercats in a black marble slab which had been enchanted to be like a mirror of all-seeing. Akhenaten became frightened when Jaguar-a defeated all the mummies, he looked at Lord Anu from the corner of his eye.

"Interesting." The dark priest muttered. "Very interesting…for a young woman whose not a Thunderain to have so much power."

"Shouldn't we send more soldiers, milord?" Akhenaten asked.

Lord Anu gave a sly smile. "No. Not at the moment; this battle was just merely a test. To see what these 'guardians' of Atem are capable of." He sipped his wine. "I must say…it provided good enterainment."

"What shall we, er, you do now my lord?"

"We wait. But there is something I need you to do…"

* * *

(1): A spell used in the Manga 'FAIRY TAIL'. I love that one and it fit the battle perfectly!

**Sunrise Phoenix**: So...the MEGA question I have for you readers is: Which smybol should Atem keep? The one on the middle on his back? Or the one on his forehead? Tell me in your review!


	11. Part XI

**Sunrise Phoenix:** Again: I'm sorry this took so long, and I thank you for putting up with me. Finals are almost over and then I'll be writing 24/7. And now on with the show!

* * *

**Part XI**

The One Weapon to 

Bring Salvation.

The sun beat down on the tops of the trees that provided shade for the travelers below; following the archer woman who seemed to have memorized the jungle like the back of her hand.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Joey asked while swatting away a bug.

"For the one hundredth time 'yes'." Jaguar-a replied, as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. "We're gonna need my friend's help to cross the deepest part of the desert to get to the temple where Lord Anu was cast into oblivion."

Atem helped Lynx-O maneuver around the tangled roots and under growth in their path. He and the others had left the Tree Kingdom a few hours ago; Willa and Sun-Star had waved them off plus wishing them luck as they disappeared through the jungle. They were still repairing the damage Lord Anu's undead soldiers had caused.

"And 'why' do we need your friends help?" Joey added, breaking the silence yet again.

"Because she has the same speed as Cheetara and can get the rest of us there without us getting heat-stroke." The princess answered, through clenched teeth. "Now will you please….**be quiet**?!"

Lion-O, Atem and the Thunder Kittens cringed as her voice raised a couple volumes at the order…causing some birds to fly off.

"Jag, just calm down." Lion-O told her, in a soothing voice. "We're all still on edge from the attack earlier. It's not just you…now let's continue to move to where your friend is. Alright?"

Jaguar-a took a deep breath to calm down before mentioning the others to follow her; she had clearly relaxed a smidge or two. _"Best not anger her any further."_ Atem mentally noted as Lynx-O turned his head slightly to the prince; giving a small knowing smile when he heard Atem's heart beat quicken at couple times from trying to calm down from Jaguar-a's outburst.

After a few more minutes; Jaguar-a had everyone stop in a clearing which had a couple of stones that could have been a pillar at one time. The princess cupped her hands around her mouth and whistled before shouting, "Swift! Swift, here girl! Come here!"

Tristan turned to Bengali, "Has she lost her mind?"

Bengali was about to answer when the ground started to rumble beneath their feet. Joey fell on his face ungracefully and Tristan landed on his rear-end. Atem planted his feet to keep himself from falling and then everything became still.

"Ah, there's my girl!"

The soon to be pharaoh looked up and joined Tristan on the ground in shock when he saw what was in front of his soul sister.

A dog…not just any dog mind you, a large…horse sized…WOLF!

It bent its head down and licked Jaguar-a's face with a large pink tongue; causing her to laugh and stroke its grey fur. Each of the Thundercats got their faces licked in 'hello'.

"Well, don't just stand there boys." Cheetara laughed. "Come introduce yourselves."

Tristan got up and held out his hand for the wolf to sniff, before it licked his hand. "Huh, you said it was a girl?"

"That's right." Kit beamed. "Swift's Jaguar-as wolf friend and her companion."

Joey who had been hiding behind Tristan, yelped when Swift licked his back. Everyone laughed at that, before Swift began to sniff the ground following a trail.

Pumyra looked around to find where Atem was until she saw him hiding in a hollow tree to recover from the shock of seeing a wolf this size.

Swift paused at the tree and placed her chest on the ground with her bum in the air while her tail wagged happily, before whining with a playful tone.

Atem peeked out and stared in awe at the sight of the wolf acting like a puppy in front of him. He slowly came out and Swift took a couple steps back…tail still wagging. The prince looked over Swift; she had pale blue eyes, a wet black nose, large paws, and a coat that could almost resemble silver. A braided rope collar hung around her neck.

"Hel-Hello, girl." He stammered.

Swift began to sniff him which caused Atem to laugh, "St-Stop it, Swift! That-That tickles!"

The wolf did and flopped on her back exposing her belly and giving Atem a look that clearly said, 'pretty please?' He laughed and began to rub her belly; amazed that it was soft as the linen he would wear at the palace.

When he had finished, Swift got up and bounded back over to Jaguar-a who hugged her foreleg. "That's my good girl. Now where are your mother and sister?"

As if to answer her question; the leaves behind her parted and two more wolves appeared… and one was twice the size of Swift herself.

Tristan sighed in annoyance when Joey hid behind Panthero in fright, while Atem could only stare in three times the amazement.

The one on the left was shorter than the one opposite; the fur was blackish blue and the eyes were the same shade as Swifts. A birthmark in the shape of a white crescent moon was on the left shoulder, and a scar was on the back left leg and over the left eye. A blue bandana was around the neck.

The last one was larger than its companion; the fur was a creamy white, one eye was brown and the other was green. It had longer claws and a sandy brown patch down from the backs of the ears, back and tail. A leather collar the color of amber adorned its neck.

Jaguar-a went up to them and they let her pet them on head or scratch their chest. "I want you to meet, Swift's family." She pointed to the blackish wolf, "Luna; her sister." Then to cream colored wolf. "And their mother; Sandstorm."

Luna walked over to Atem and licked his cheek before giving him a gentle nudge with her nose. She was clearly able to sense that Atem and his friends were no threat.

The other wolf sniffed the prince and then kissed his cheek with her nose, before sitting on her hunches with a grunt. As if to say 'you're not a threat to me'.

"Now that we're all introduced," Jaguar-a said. "Let's get going."

She waited until Swift kneeled down, and hoisted herself on to the wolf's back. "Get on them."

Luna and Sandstorm also kneeled and allowed four or five people on their backs. Lion-O had to give Atem a leg up as well as Wiley Kit before getting on himself.

Atem found that sitting on Swifts back was like sitting on a horse…but furrier and without a saddle. He watched Jaguar-a grab onto the rope around Swifts neck before he felt Kit's arms around his abdomen. He looked behind him to find Lion-O's arms around Kit's middle and took the hint to wrap his around Jaguar-a.

_"I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea."_ Atem mentally prayed.

The princess turned to the others, "Alright guys, be sure to hang on tight because these darlings run fast."

She then gave sharp yip-like noise and Swift took off like an arrow while her family followed at the same speed. Atem had fallen against Jaguar-a's back in surprise from the force and speed that the wolf possessed…he thought horses and cheetahs were the fastest.

Jaguar-a turned to Atem, "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I just…wasn't expecting that."

She laughed, "Trust me, when I say I know. I was the same way about it when I first rode Swift…nearly fell off her back multiple times."

Atem smiled when he heard Wiley Kit give a loud 'whoop' of joy when they jumped over a fallen tree. Luna ran on one side of her daughter while Sandstorm ran on the other.

In five minutes, they were out of the jungle and into the dessert. The three wolves kicked up large clouds of sand behind them in their wake.

"I forgot to ask," Atem yelled over the wind. "What kind of wolves are these?"

"Dire Wolves, Atem." Jaguar-a answered.(1)

"The males are bigger than the females and some kingdoms use them for war mounts or hunting parties." Lion-O added. (2)

"How big do they get?"

"The females stop growing at the same size Sandstorm is…males are one times bigger. If you've ever seen a Clydesdale Horse from the Highlands; the females are twice that."

Atem ran the numbers through his head, and paled at the result he got. "You mean they're 32 hands high?!" He yelped before mentally adding, _"And I'm riding one!" _(3)

"Correct." Jaguar-a answered. "On Thundera, these guys rule the dark forests and rocky terrain. Which are great because there are many of our people take expeditions to look for Thundrillium deposits."

"'Thundrillium'?"

"A type of stone mineral that we use as fuel to warm our homes and give power to other things."

Atem felt his mind want to explode…there was so many things he had to learn about his new family and people. But he suppressed the taunting questions as he felt the suns heat settling on his skin; the desert sun was always the people of Egypt's enemy or friend. But many times it was the first; it dried up the crops and made the mind become a puddle of nothing if stranded in the desert.

Wiley Kit tapped his shoulder and handed him an open capsule, "Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's water, silly. I have water pellets in case we get stranded in places like this. Besides trick pellets."

Atem carefully released one hand from Jaguar-a's waist and took the water from Wiley Kit. He downed half of it and let her have the rest. Just when he was about to ask Lion-O something; Swift put on the bakes…which sent Atem's face into Jaguar-a's back painfully.

"You alright?" She asked, as he rubbed his nose.

"Oww. Yeah, I'm fine."

Tristan was laughing his head off at the fact of Atem holding his sore nose; before Sandstorm threw him off like a horse would do with a bad rider. Once everyone was off the wolves, Sandstorm walked over to Atem and licked his face over and over, as if asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Sandstorm…really." He said, between licks.

Cheetara laughed, "Sandstorm must see you as a cub or pup. She's nervous around new people but after a while of being around them…she can tell or sense their true intentions."

Atem petted her big head, before finally looking around. There were sand dunes as far as the eye could see…but also a large ruin of what could have been once a temple. But the feeling of uneasiness and black magic, **heka **(4), flowed from the ruins like the waves of the Red Sea. But that wasn't compared to the nausea that came along with it. It made Atem's insides churn and a shiver of perhaps fear crawl like beetles down his back.

Lynx-O put a hand on Atem's shoulder, as if to comfort him, before saying, "That, Atem, is where Lord Anu was sent into oblivion…or the 'Underworld' as the Romans and Greeks call it."

The prince gulped, he didn't know what to expect inside…however he helped Lynx-O follow the others to the entrance. Swift, Luna and Sandstorm couldn't go in with them so they would wait outside.

But once they entered the temple; the residue of the Black Magic was so over powering it made Atem want to throw up. "Why are we here? What is this place?" He asked while clenching his teeth to hold back the bile that threatened to come up.

"The Priest Warriors of Ra chased Anu here…into a place where the stony minerals would absorb his magic and theirs." Pumyra explained. "They sealed away Lord Anu by using a Banishing Spell…the spell turned all the rocks around them into metal and some of the rocks or stones into glass. That metal has the same magic of the spell that was used."

"Remember what I said, back in the Tree Kingdom?" Jaguar-a asked. "'We need to make a weapon of the metal that was created when Lord Anu was sealed away.' This is the only place to get that metal."

"That I understand, but can you do something about this miasma? It's making me sick."

Jaguar-a shook her head, "It'll only make you sick if you think that it will. Remember what I taught you: your strength is your heart. You have magic Atem…use a bit of that energy. But remember; 'be the water grass, be weightless'."

_"She's right."_ He thought, before closing his eyes. _"I am stronger than this."_ Atem pictured the dark magic parting or going around him like water flows around a rock. Slowly, the pressure he had been feeling began to leave him and he could breathe easier.

Jaguar-a gave him that perky smile of hers and winked; as to say 'I told you so', then they continued down the sandy and slightly dusty hall ways. Joey was paling faster than Tristan and both were tensed to bolt if something should pop out of nowhere.

"This place gives me the creeps." Tristan said, softly yet loud enough to hear.

"Shh!" Joey snapped.

"Well it does!"

"Shut up!"

"Both of you zip it!" Panthero snarled, bearing his fangs…or canines in this case. "Keep moving or by Jaga, I'll knock you both to the other side of the desert!"

"Take it easy, Panthero." Cheetara said, putting a calming hand on his shoulder. "You can blame the boys for feeling edgy. This is their first time in a tomb-"

"This is a tomb?!" Both Joey and Tristan yelled.

Lion-O smirked a little before pretending to be surprised, "Oh, didn't we tell you that this was a tomb? How forgetful we are."

Wiley Kit grinned, mischievously. "Don't worry; we know our way around ALL the traps."

"TRAPS?!" The boys yelped before trying to run back outside…only to be grabbed by the collars by Bengali and Tygra.

"Come on you, this is no time to be chicken." The master blacksmith told them. "Lion-O and the kids are joking; there are no traps. Well…no **_lethal_** ones anyway."

His brother nodded. "Yes, now show some backbone. This both a temple…and a tomb to hold the metal plus the portal to the Dark Realm that the Priests of Ra used."

Both Joey and Tristan whimpered as they were dragged further into the temple, or tomb, to their goal.

Jaguar-a was scolding Lion-O and the Thunder Kittens in a hushed tone as they walked; she clearly wasn't happy with the three of them.

Atem took this opportunity to look at walls around them; they were covered with the spells from the Book Of The Dead…and the Book Of Life. _"Why would spells from both books be here?"_ He thought. _"Just_ **_what is _**_this place?"_

He bumped into Panthero, bruising his nose again, when the Thundercat stopped shortly. "What's wrong?"

The master combat slightly moved his foot and pressed something on the floor; making arrows of fire shoot across the hall. The panther raised an eye-brow, "Effective… and very well made." He turned to the others and ushered them to move forward. "Go quickly, it probably needs time to reload and I'm guessing we don't have much time. Now, RUN!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could across the hall being careful not to trip over each other. Once Panthero made sure everyone was across, he took his foot off the button and ran on all fours like the feral cat that ran in his veins; narrowly missing the last batch of arrows which were released.

When he was on the other side everyone breathed in relief. It was over…for now anyway.

Atem released the breath he had been holding, "You ok, Panthero?"

The panther stood up and calmed his panting. "Yes…I am. Let's keep moving."

Cheetara took the position as leader as she poked the ground for any other levers or buttons. "The workers knew what they were doing when they rigged his place." She muttered.

"This place is so quiet, you could hear a needle drop." Pumyra said. "It's setting me on edge."

Bengali nodded while putting an arm around her. "Agreed. How 'bout a song, Jaguar-a?"

"You want me to sing, now? In here?" The princess joked.

"We need something to keep us from losing our nerve." Cheetara said, in front of her.

Jaguar-a giggled before tapping her chin in thought for a few minutes. "Hmm…which song should I sing? Which one?"

"Any choice is fine." Tygra replied.

The princess thought on minute more before snapping her fingers in conclusion. "Got one." She said, proudly. "Remember the song we used to sing when we were on the beach as kids, Lion-O?"

Lion-O searched his memory and smiled. "Oh, yeah! Sing that one, Jaguar-a."

She nodded and cleared her throat before singing.

**_"Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_**

**_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_**

**_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_**

**_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._**

**_His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as soles,_**

**_My happiness attend him wherever he may go,_**

**_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,_**

**_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return."_**

Jaguar-a's voice echoed through the temple, giving her song a more haunting, hypnotic tone. Eerie and beautiful at the same time.

**_"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_**

**_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_**

**_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_**

**_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._**

**_My name it is Maria, a merchants daughter fair. And I have left my family…_**

**_And three thousand pounds a year._**

**_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_**

**_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold." _**(5.)

Atem remembered the stories he'd hear from the royal merchants when he was little; stories of creatures that had the face of a beautiful woman yet lured men to their watery deaths with a song of dark magic.

Sirens.

He thought perhaps his soul-sister might be one…but put that out of his head. Jaguar-a wasn't a Siren, she was just good at singing. Besides, Sirens couldn't leave the sea. He mentally smacked himself in the head for thinking that of Jaguar-a.

Cheetara held up her hand to signal 'stop' before pointing at the floor. There were designs carved into the stone; designs so familiar to Atem. But where had he seen them?

"I think we found the next obstacle." The Swift one said, while putting away her staff. "But what it means I have no clue."

Tygra picked up a piece of the wall that had fallen off from the floor, and tossed it on to one of the designs. It sank into the ground leaving a hole in its place…and furious hissing.

"I don't think we need to guess what's underneath this trap." Tristan gulped.

The Thunder Kittens hugged each other in fear. Atem put a comforting hand on their shoulders, before saying, "Its ok. We'll get through this…somehow."

"Maybe we should go back to the beginning?" Joey offered. "You know restart?"

"This isn't a game, Joey!" Pumyra fumed.

_Game…_

Atem finally remembered where he'd seen those symbols; on a Senet Board! He wanted to kick himself for not recognizing them sooner. "I know how we cross."

Lynx-O gave him a knowing smile, "How?"

"It's like a senet board, a game I play back home. Just…step where I step."

He took a breath and stepped on the symbol to his right, then proceeded to walk diagonally across. The hissing from the asps, or snakes, rang in Atem's ears as he walked. They almost were coaxing him to make a wrong move; to fall into their pit and be their dinner.

Wiley Kat soon began to shake, his legs were becoming jelly and the snakes were not helping matters. He kept whimpering as the snakes tried to slither out and bite the groups ankles.

"It'll be ok, Wiley Kat." His twin said, from behind him. "Just focus on the symbols and don't think about the snakes."

"Easy for you to say." He whispered.

Atem breathed in relief when he was on the other side, and helped Lynx-O, who was behind him, cross safely off the trap. He also helped Wiley Kat, by letting him hug him around the middle to get his nerve back.

Jaguar-a turned to the Senet Board hall way and looked at the hole where the asps were spiting with fury. "Sorry, boys. But you wouldn't like the taste of us, we'd just give you indigestion."

Joey blew a raspberry at the serpents before Cheetara gave him a stern look.

"Are we almost there?" Atem asked Lion-O.

The Lord of the Thundercats shrugged, "Not sure."

"We are." The princess said. "But we need to keep our wits about us. We're about to meet the guardian of the temple."

_"Guardian?"_ Atem thought. _"Oh, just great…"_

They soon came to a pair of double doors and pushed them open. What lay behind them was a room that must have been where the priests made sacrifices to the gods. Now it was covered in cobwebs which hung like thick tapestries or the linen sheets that were used to cover the bodies that were waiting their turn to be embalmed in the House of the Dead.

Broken pottery was scattered around the room like bread crumbs, and the remains of broken weapons could be seen in the darkness. The air itself held the smell of death…which set the hair on the back of the princes neck to stand on end.

Tygra found a torch and lit it, allowing them light. But it wasn't enough to see the whole room. Lynx-O's ears twitched when he heard something dripping and followed it to a trough that lined all around the wall of the room. An old familiar scent greeted him and the elder Thundercat gestured for Tygra to come over.

He took the torch and put it in the trough; making fire spread all around the wall and filling the room with light! What had been smell the old one had remembered was oil.

Now that they could see, Jaguar-a had Bengali and Atem follow her to the back wall which, to Atem's amazement, was made of metal rocks.

"The wall had begun to crumble after the ritual," Bengali explained. "However the Priests of Ra's magic was both pure fire and white magic. Once it touched the rocks, they turned to metal."

"Incredible." Atem breathed. He reached out to touch the wall when Bengali yanked him back harshly, as a white cobra sprang out of an overturned pot beside them.

It hissed at them in warning before Jaguar-a stood in front of it and nodded her head in respect.

"Good hunting, Mother Cobra." She said.

The cobra calmed down and shockingly replied, "Yessss, good hunting." It looked at the ceiling before gazing back at the princess. "And what of the priests up above? How do they fare?"

"There haven't been priests to this temple since Lord Anu was sealed. The desert has claimed it."

The snake laughed. "Nothing can destroy this temple, not even the desert. You're just lying fools."

"Why don't you go up there and see for yourself?" Tristan asked.

"GO?!" Mother Cobra shrieked. "How dare you suggest that I leave?! **I **am the Guardian of this temple!"

"Mother Cobra, we have no interest in taking the temple from you." Jaguar-a carefully replied. "All we want is some of the metal behind you. We'll repay you with some fat… juicy… Nile frogs."

"Yesss, Yesss, Yesss!" The white snake said, happily. The thought of something that wasn't rats or mice for food made her giddy. "You may touch it as much as you want. Indulge yourselves!"

"Thank you, Mother Cobra." Atem said, finding his voice. "We'll just take this bit here and-"

"But there is one thing." The serpent interrupted him. "A slight detail, if you will; you cannot leave with anything you take from here." She jerked her head to a corner of the room. "Gaze upon the bones of those who've tried to steal it from me."

Joey yelped at the sight of the bones and jumped into Tristan's arms in fright.

"You have to let us go!" Atem shouted. "Lord Anu is back and we need that metal to make a weapon!"

"As if I'd fall for that trick!" She hissed, before lunging for Atem. He gasped as her mouth made contact with his neck and waited for the pain and venom…but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see Jaguar-a grab the snake behind the head and remove her from the prince's neck and opened the snake's mouth.

"What da know…" She mused. "Toothless as a worm. I thought as much when I saw you."

Atem felt the side of his neck where the cobra had bitten; he didn't feel puncture marks just a bruise. "You mean she's fangless?"

"Yep. Not one fang's left in her mouth." Jaguar-a said, while tossing the old snake aside. "She lost her venom long ago. And she's not the real Mother Cobra anyway."

"She's not?" Wiley Kit asked. No one noticed a shadow behind them…a LARGE shadow. "Then where is she?"

"First of all, don't panic. Second, don't move or yell. And third…" The princess pointed behind them.

Lion-O, who had his claw shield on his arm, looked in its reflection and paled. It was another cobra however… it was three times the size of a normal cobra and the head was the size of Lion-O's Claw Shield itself.

It slowly slithered towards the princess and bowed its head after Jaguar-a did. And much to everyone's amazement; it became a woman with the lower torso of a snake. A cobra's hood framed her head and kept her long hair from falling in her face. She had yellow eyes with a slit iris and fangs could slightly be seen in her mouth. A gold chest plate covered her chest and bronze wrist bands adorned her wrists.

"Good Hunting to you, Guardian." Jaguar-a said, looking the snake-woman in the eye.

"Good Hunting to us all." She replied, coming down to Jaguar-a's level. "I heard what you said when you spoke to my creation."

Atem felt his eyes widen, "You mean that's a-"

"'A doll of clay.'" The large snake woman finished. "I use it in my place when I need to hunt for dinner. Fortunately, I forgot to dip its head in my venom before going out." She looked at Atem with a pricing stare. "Lucky for you, future pharaoh."

Atem gulped, "Yes. I'm thankful for that. May I ask…what you are? I only ask because I faced something like you-"

"A Lamia, am I right?"

"Yes." Pumyra answered.

"They're not one of my people…true they may look like us, but those creatures are more of darkness than anything else. You were fortunate to escape with your life…many cannot." She paused. "As for who I am…my people are called 'Nagas'. We've lived longer than your own people and can live for countless years."

"Guardian?"

The Naga turned to Jaguar-a.

"We don't have much time…will you allow us to take some of the metal?"

"Yes, I give you permission." She reached up and broke off a piece as easily as a child would break a twig off a tree. "You must use this well, for you cannot come back for more."

Bengali took the piece of metal and wrapped it up in a piece of torn cloth he found on the ground. Once it was securely covered, he bowed to the Naga and motioned for Atem to do the same.

"Now you must go." The Guardian said. "Take secret passage under the altar, you'll get outside faster. Make haste and stop Lord Anu before it's too late."

Lion-O nodded, "Thank you, may ask your name?"

"Sepera."

"We'll never forget you, Sepera. Thundercats never forget those who help us."

"Nor do we; Lord of the Thunder Cats." Sepera replied. "Nor do we. Now go…and may you succeed."

Atem and Jaguar-a pushed the stone altar away, to reveal a stair case leading underground. Lynx-O went first and everybody linked hands to not lose each other. "I'll be able to lead us out." The wise one said. "I'm used to finding my way in the dark."

"Where's Jaguar-a?" Wiley Kit asked.

Tygra turned to see the princess talking to Sepera in hushed voices before the Naga gave her a large item wrapped in leather. She bowed, and then went to rejoin her troupe.

As they walked through the pitch black passage way, Joey kept wondering whose hand he was holding. If it was one of the ladies…his face got hot and a goofy grin spread across his face. Lynx-O could hear Joey's heart rate and shook his head, "Youths these days." He muttered, then said to everyone, "We're almost there. Just a little farther."

Atem had his eyes closed to keep them from getting strained, and caught a aroma of lush grass and herbal scents. "Pumyra?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in front of me or behind me?"

"Behind. Why?"

"I could smell your herbs is all; so I was just wondering." He answered.

"Remember what Jaguar-a said; 'your curiosity will get you in trouble'." Panthero said, from behind Pumyra. "Lion-O has much experience with that."

"I told you to not mention that." Lion-O said from the front of Cheetara.

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later." Pumyra said, in a 'matter of fact' tone.

With a sigh, Lion-O told Atem of his experience when he had thought a group of villains inside a prison sled were people in help and the trouble that followed. (6.)

"…So don't do anything like that, alright?" Lion-O finished.

"I promise, brother." Atem said. It still felt strange saying the word and calling Lion-O by it…strange but good.

"We're here." Lynx-O said, suddenly. Everybody looked ahead to see sunlight at the end of the tunnel. Before anyone could move, Jaguar-a whistled softly which resulted in the ground to rumble a bit. A light bark echoed through the tunnel.

"Swift?" Tristan asked. "How could she hear you?"

Lynx-O led everybody outside and Jaguar-a chuckled when Swift pounced on Atem before licking his face in joy.

"Okay…Swift, I'm…glad to see you too!" He laughed, between licks.

Joey was ready to see which girl had been holding hands with…but he was disappointed to find out it was only Wiley Kat. "Why are the fates cruel to me?!" He whined.

Jaguar-a had everybody climb back on the wolves and they rode them to a cave for shelter for the night. Which much to everyone's surprise had a forge inside along with a fire pit for cooking.

Sandstorm, Luna, and Swift stood guard outside while everyone stayed in the cave. Bengali unwrapped the cloth from the metal, and asked the kittens to bring some dried twigs from the dead bush outside to light the forge.

The piece of metal was small, too small to make a sword…but just enough to make a dagger. He asked Tygra to make a mold of the blade and for Panthero to make the hilt.

The kittens came back with their arms full of twigs and dried leaves then put them in the forge so Bengali could light them. However the spark rocks were being stubborn; so Jaguar-a used her magic to light the kindling. It made the forge hotter much faster and Bengali had Atem fan the flames with a palm leaf to keep it burning.

He began to melt the metal in a small iron pot which could turn sideways to make it easier to pour into the mold when it was ready. Tygra was almost done with the mold and the metal was almost finished melting.

Atem wiped his forehead with his arm to keep the sweat from falling into his eyes. He could feel it slowly roll down his back like hot oil. The heat from the forge rivaled that of the Sahara desert…and he felt his brain starting to melt.

Then, as if sensing his discomfort, Jaguar-a came in asked Bengali if she could have Atem for a while. The prince thanked Ra when the Blacksmith said it was alright, and followed his soul-sister outside. To his shock he found the area covered in grass and a large tree that shaded the cave.

"I did this so we'd have some shade and a place to wait until Bengali's finished. I also wanted to spar with you, that is if you're ok with it?"

"Why not? I need to stretch anyway." Atem said, while rolling his shoulders.

"Great. But we'll do hand to hand combat; no swords, daggers, arrows or magic. Just our hands and strength."

"Ok, but I don't want to embarrass you. I mean you're a girl and all."

Wrong. Thing. To. Say.

Jaguar-a narrowed her eyes and you could almost see an anger vein before she smiled a little too sweetly. "I wasn't going to use my full power Atem…but since you made that comment, I'm going all out." She cracked her knuckles at the last part.

Swift covered her face with her paws and the kittens hid behind her, Luna and Sandstorm just looked at the sky before shaking their heads.

Atem didn't think he was in danger so he shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy."

Lion-O, who was up in the tree with Panthero and the other adult Thunder Cats, watched the two below get ready to fight. "He has no idea what he just did, did he?" Pumyra asked.

"No." Lynx-O answered. "And he'll regret it, later."

"Five dates on Jaguar-a." Joey said, to Tristan.

"That's cold, man. Betting on her and not Atem." His friend replied.

"Hey, I call it like I see it." He pointed out. "Think about it; Jaguar-a's been training with Panthero since she was eleven. We've been training with him for only a few weeks…see the difference?"

Tristan looked at the two who began to circle each other. "Perhaps you're right…but we'll see."

Atem crouched low and ran at Jaguar-a, wanting to grab her by the waist and knock her off balance…but that's not what happened.

Instead, Jaguar-a calmly side-stepped him before kicking him in the back; sending Atem to kiss the ground. He got up and brushed himself off, and then the two ran at each other. Atem tried to grab her but she flipped over him and made a punch to his face, to which he ducked.

The prince made a move to twist her arm behind her back, however she spun away from him like the dancer she was and playfully smacked his head. "Come on, you can do better than that." She taunted.

He glared and ran with his upper body low at her…only to be stopped by her holding him back with only her left hand against his head. She yawned before looking at the scrambling prince who was trying to get to her. "You do realize that you look pitiful at the moment, right?"

"Will you just let me go, so I can hit you?!" He yelled at her.

"Careful what you wish for, Atem."

Jaguar-a suddenly let go before spinning on one foot; and knocked Atem's legs out from under him. He was winded for a second and rolled away to avoid Jaguar-a's heel being slammed into his stomach. He quickly got up but she snapped a kick to his cheek.

Atem spat out blood, since he bit the inside of his cheek. He looked at his soul-sister in frustration before he ran at her again only to be thrown over her shoulder and land back on the ground on his back…the wind knocked completely out of him. He coughed a couple times before slowly getting up, _"How can she be this strong?"_ He mentally screamed.

"I told you I'd be using my full power, Atem." She said, helping him to his feet. "What I used before this match was only **half**. Be glad you're not an enemy or you'd be bed ridden for months."

Atem weakly smiled and made a mental note to never make her use her full power when facing her in a hand-to-hand combat match…or even a magic match. "I feel sorry for the opponents that faced you."

"Don't. They deserved it…trust me."

Pumyra came down and looked Atem over to see if he had any broken bones or internal bruising, bleeding, etc. The bruise on his cheek was already forming and Jaguar-a magic upped some ice for him to put on it.

Sandstorm came up and licked Atem's hand; asking if he was alright. He petted her neck while his other hand was holding the ice to his cheek. "I'm ok…but my pride is bruised bit."

She gave him a look that clearly asked: 'A bit?'

"Alright…a lot. But still, I'm glad Seth didn't see that happen or I'd never hear the end of it."

Panthero laughed, "Well, this was good lesson: Never underestimate your opponent."

Atem nodded and winced as the bruise from the kick to his back began to throb painfully. If Atem had been an enemy…Jaguar-a could've broken his spine. _"Glad I'm not one of them."_ He thought.

Once his cheek felt better, Pumyra had Atem lay on his stomach on a blanket under the shade with his shirt off so she could put ice on his back. The prince sighed with pleasure from the comforting feeling the ice gave against the burning pain of the bruise.

"Just relax and let the ice do its work." Pumyra said, in a tone that said: 'If you move you'll be hurting worse'.

He laughed and nodded, while laying his head on his arms. Atem remembered the tales the ambassador of Africa told him when he was little…tales of snow and frozen shards of clear ice. He had always wanted to see snow and his eyes sparkled when Jaguar-a had told him what the little pieces of crystal were in the cloth bag.

Cold food was rare in Egypt…nothing could be cold because of the heat. Cheetara had mentioned that they had special treats made from ice on Thundera. He wished he could try some…but he'd have to wait.

After what seemed only a minute, Jaguar-a had Atem get up and handed him a wooden sword.

"Panthero wants to teach you some more moves…on horseback." She said, winking. "However, you'll be on 'Wolf Back' since there no horses around."

The prince raised a brow at that remark, "So what you're saying is…I'll be fighting on the back of a wolf?"

"Yep."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be sore after this?"

Jaguar-a gave him a look. "You mean you weren't sore before?"

Atem immediately panicked, "N-No, I-I mean yes I was sore! I still am and I…uh-"

He didn't finish as Jaguar-a grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to Luna. "If you don't learn this…then how are you going fight your enemies on the war field?"

"We fight from chariots." He pointed out, as Luna kneeled to let him climb on her back. "And a pharaoh must never leave it unless-"

"You won't be much of a Pharaoh if you get stabbed through the heart or beheaded." Jaguar-a growled, while hoisting him up on to Luna's back like a child. "Now, I don't think I need to warn you about Panthero's strength…so get going."

Atem clicked his tongue to signal to Luna to go forward where Panthero was on Sandstorm. The master of Combat nodded in respect as Atem stopped before him.

"Good to see you up, I was afraid Jaguar-a over did it…she can be ruthless at times." He said while shouldering his wooden sword.

"I thought she would kill me." Atem answered while Luna got into position.

Panthero laughed, "If she had you'd be a pile of ash or food for the buzzards. Now back to business:. since your teachers were bad at teaching you sword play…I'm guessing they didn't teach you about this kind of combat?"

"No. Just to never leave the chariot."

"Worthless dogs." The Panther hissed, before quickly adding to Sandstorm and Luna. "No offense ladies."

Both wolves nodded in understanding. Then Panthero began teaching Atem how to use the sword while riding. Least to say…it was harder than it looked.

"Keep your arm up, boy! UP!" Panthero roared as Atem blocked his strike. "And quit waving your arm like a drunken' pelican! Poise, remember?!"

Atem panted as he blocked another strike to his shoulder, this was like trying to wrestle a Nile Crocodile in a mud pit. Not mention it didn't help that Panthero kept trying to knock him off Luna's back. They finally stopped when the sky began to turn to the color of amber.

Atem wiped his brow, his bangs stuck to his face as he laid his head on Luna's and caught his breath. "Why…is this…so hard?!"

Panthero grinned and ruffled Atem's hair, "That's because you haven't done this before. Now, then let's stop for today-"

"Not so fast."

Atem looked up and saw Lion-O below him, a strange grin on his face.

"I challenge you, Atem. Let's see if you've learned anything." He switched with Panthero on Sandstorm and took the wooden sword in his hand.

Atem closed his eyes in disbelief, before pushing his sore body up to get in position. "Alright. Let's go."

Lion-O and Atem rode at each other, swords at the ready…hearts beating like hammers. Wooden swords made a hollow 'thunking' sound as the hit each other. Both boys kept trying to knock each other off their mount…and make each other black and blue. Soon both warriors were head to head, swords locked together and trying to push one or the other off his wolf.

"A stale mate…wouldn't you say?" Lion-O panted.

"Yes…differently." The prince agreed. "Shall we…call it a…draw?"

"Yes."

With that, both brothers stopped and dismounted the wolves before laying on the ground in exhaustion. Sandstorm and Luna got some water before doing the same as their riders.

Wiley Kit and Wiley Kat stood over the two royals with curious eyes, "So, it's a tie?" They asked in unison.

Lion-O closed his eyes and laughed, "Yes, Kittens. Seems I've found myself a good practice partner; right Atem?"

The prince turned to his soul-brother and smiled. "Same here, Lion-O."

"Everyone!"

All heads turned to Tygra who was standing at the mouth of the cave; he was covered in sweat and dirt but he wore an excited, yet weary, smile. "It's done."

Everyone stopped what they were doing before running over to Tygra, just as Bengali came out holding something wrapped in linen. The poor blacksmith looked worse than Tygra; his white fur was covered in soot and ashes, making him look black. Sweat dripped down his body, creating white stripes. In a honesty…Bengali looked more like a black tiger than a white tiger. He uncovered the item to reveal a dagger with a snake like blade, in the middle was a dark stone and the hilt was dark wood. The blade itself almost glowed and pulsed with ancient magic.

Bengali was a master.

The white tiger thunderain held out the dagger to Atem, "This is yours Atem; you must use it only to defeat Lord Anu. Nothing else."

Atem took the dagger in his hand and felt a surge of energy pulse in his grasp. He put it in the sheath Cheetara made from the boar skin and attached it to his waist.

Joey looked at Panthero, "Now that we have the weapon…what do we do now?"

"We go back to Egypt. But first we'll need a plan of attack…however it's late and been a huge day. Let's eat and rest; then tomorrow we'll plan."

Everyone agreed and sat down to get a fire going in order to cook dinner once Jaguar-a used her ice magic to cool off the cave from the forges heat. Swift and Luna came back with a few rabbits and Sandstorm found a good place in the cave to curl up and snooze.

Lynx-O told stories of old around the fire; tales of trickster spirits, magic, and quests. The kittens and Joey listened with wide eyes and Tristan ate as he listened.

Cheetara and Tygra talked about something quietly and Panthero was chatting with Lion-O while Bengali was helping Pumyra grind up herbs.

Atem leaned against Luna as he watched the sky become dark and littered with stars. "What a day…" he whispered. "I hope I'm ready for what's to come."

Luna gave a soft whine and licked Atem's cheek to cheer him up. Which worked.

"You did well in combat practice today."

Atem looked up to see Jaguar-a and Lion-O sitting on Luna's back. "Depends on what you mean by 'did well'."

"You managed to put me in a stand still." Lion-O answered, while sliding down Luna's side to sit next to him. "Not a lot of people can do that, you know."

"Really?"

"That's right." Jaguar-a said, as she too slid down to join them. "Lion-O's great at combat on horseback…or wolf back as the case was today."

"I just hope what I've learned is enough to beat Lord Anu."

His soul-sister took his hand, "It will…you just have to believe in yourself. I can't see glimpses of the future like Cheetara can…but I know in my heart that you'll be remembered as a great pharaoh who protected and cared for his people with strength, kindness, and wit."

"You've had a vision, didn't you?" Lion-O asked, knowingly.

"Yes. And what I say is true…even Cheetara confirmed it as well." Came her answer. "And I've never been wrong."

Atem smiled and hugged her. He felt much better than before, he was truly happy to have a brother and sister to cheer him up when he needed it.

"Hey, Atem!" Wiley Kat called. "You better come eat your share or Joey will have it all."

Lion-O and Jaguar-a laughed as Atem raced over to grab his part of dinner before Joey inhaled it. Once everyone was full and happy; it was time to sleep.

Everyone rolled out their mats around the fire. Except Jaguar-a, who slept with her head on Swifts belly. Atem was about to roll out his mat when Jaguar-a waved him over. "Come over here, little brother."

_Little brother…_

That word still seemed strange to him, even though it was true. He walked over and Jaguar-a patted the spot beside her. "There's plenty of room."

"I don't know-"

"It's better than using a rolled up hide as a pillow. Trust me."

Atem looked at the others, and raised his brows when he saw Joey curled up on Sandstorm's back. "Well, alright."

Jaguar-a grinned and moved over to let Atem lay next to her, just as Lion-O laid down on the other side. "Real comfy, huh?" She asked.

Atem nodded, it was more comfortable than the rolled up hide…not to mention soft. Lion-O looked up at the stars and pointed a bright cluster. "That one group looks like Swift."

Jaguar-a giggled, "You're right! And that one over there looks like a rabbit…see the fluffy tail?"

Atem frowned before tilting his head to the side, and grinned. "Hey, you're right! I've never done this before; it's fun."

"We do this all the time when Jaguar-a and I go camping." Lion-O explained while covering a yawn. "Every summer we go into the woods and spend time together. And at night we watch the stars."

"It's fun to be away from all the council meeting, and addressing nobility at social gatherings. Even if it's just for a two weeks." Jaguar-a added. "But we can't stay away longer than that or things get hectic."

Atem nodded before laying his head on Swift's belly, and wrapped his blanket tighter around himself.

"Hey, Jag?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes?"

"Sing that song? The one your locket plays?"

Jaguar-a smiled and opened her locket, allowing the music to play before she sang.

**_"When the world outside comes, whirling like a wind storm._**

**_And it seems my fondest dreams, have faded all from view"._**

She gestured to the stars above them.

**_"This is where you'll find me…in my magic palace. Turning every storm cloud,_**

**_A lovely sky of blue."_**

Jaguar-a put a hand over Atem's heart before she put her other hand over her heart.

**_"In my Kingdom here, with no one but me. I can wish the world; the way it should be._**

**_Suddenly there's kindness, poetry, and art._**

**_In my Kingdom of the Heart."_**

All three looked at the sky as the moon began to shine its light on them, as if offering to be a spotlight or to be a protective shield.

**_"Looking in her eyes there, I become a royal. Floating on the ballroom floor, in clothes made_**

**_Of lace. People bowing gently, caring for each other, every man his brother, _**

**_Every moment filled with grace._**

**_In my perfect place, where songs will inspire…every family blessed, with food on the Fire. _**

**_Every prince and pauper gets to play his part…in my Kingdom of the Heart._**

**_And while I am wishing how sweet it would be; with a someone to share it all with me."_**

Atem looked up at the stars…there were thousands now that the sun had left.

**_"Make him kind and clever, sensitive and smart…one who'll live forever…_**

**_In my Kingdom of the Heart." _**(7.)

The last note faded into the dessert on the wind, and the princess closed her locket…silencing the music.

"That was beautiful, Jaguar-a." Atem whispered. "Lion-O's out like a light."

They both smiled at Lion-O, who was asleep and peacefully dreaming.

"I'm guessing you're having trouble, falling asleep?" Jaguar-a asked, with a knowing smile.

Atem blushed, "I know it's silly that a pharaoh can't sleep…but I can't. So I was wondering if you knew a spell-"

"'To help you sleep'." She finished. "Yes, I do. But this is the only time, understand? I don't use it unless one of us is pain from injuries or to make a monster sleep in order to get away. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand."

Jaguar-a nodded and had Atem cover himself up with the blanket more before she began humming in a low, hypnotic voice.

Atem felt as if a hand was drawing his eyelids closed…and tried to forced them to stay open. However, his body was getting heavy…as if it was slowly sinking into itself.

He had just begun to fall asleep when his eyes snapped open after he felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Jaguar-a's hand around his waist and the other around Lion-O's. She seemed to be pulling them closer to her; as if their presence made her feel safe. _"She was asleep for many years by herself…so I guess it's natural for her to not want to be sleeping alone." _Atem thought

He smiled and put his arms around her as Lion-O did the same; somehow it felt…just right to sleep this way. Then he succumbed to sleep with Jaguar-a's humming echoing in his mind.

_In Egypt…_

The priests huddled together for warmth in the cold dungeon. Their Millennium Items taken and put into a protective room sealed with dark magic. Now they were powerless…with no chance to break out. Even if they were to escape; Lord Anu's undead soldiers would kill them on the spot. And since these demons never slept…getting the key was out of the question. Plus the fact they were fed only bread and water daily so they'd be weaker than normal.

"How could this have happened?" Solomon kept asking over and over.

Shada had to agree, "I thought the spell to release the great evil was destroyed years ago…"

"Apparently they missed one." Seth growled. "It must have been hidden very well for the soldiers to miss when they looked through the temples to destroy every one of those cursed tomes."

"Why isn't Akhenaden here?" Karim asked.

"They're probably torturing him to get information on where the prince is." Isis replied. "But he's bound to be close to death since it's been weeks. Which means…"

"Once he dies they'll start on one of us." Mahad finished. "I pray that Mana stays in Nubia instead of coming home from potions training to this."

"As do I, Mahad." Solomon said, while breathing on his hands to warm them. "I only pray that Atem has awakened the Thundercats and that they'll return to rid the land of this tyrant."

"I'm afraid that's all we can do, at this point." Isis replied, before rubbing her arms. "I'd even pray to Anubis if it'd bring Atem back."

"Isis!"

"I'm sorry Shada….but I don't know what to do. I'm nothing without my necklace."

Mahad put an arm around Isis to comfort her. "We must be strong; all of us. We cannot give up. Akhenaden wouldn't give up."

Oh if only they knew…

The man of topic stood before a black coffin that lay on an altar. He shook all over because of what he was about to do…or rather what he did. He had taken this coffin from a tomb of black rock hidden in the sand dunes underneath a black obelisk…deep in the heart of the desert.

Now Lord Anu stood before it and was running a hand over the seals that kept it shut. "You did well, Akhenaden….very well, indeed. You have my approval."

"Th-Thank you, milord. But may I ask who is in there?"

"A…'friend' of mine. He'll be useful against the Thundercats…very useful indeed. And now, enough talk! Let's begin the unsealing!"

The room became darker than usual as Lord Anu chanted in a dead language. Smoke rose from the seals before they burned away, and eerie green mist seeped from the coffin as the lid was moved away by an undead bluish hand covered in bandages.

Lord Anu grinned. "Welcome back to Egypt…'old friend'."

* * *

**Sunrise Phoenix:** Uh-Oh...what has Lord Anu unleashed? And what does this spell for the group? Hope you've enjoyed! Let me know what you like in this chapter and what you'd like to see in the next chapter! 'Til next time...**THUNDERCATS HOOOOO!**

**(1.)** Dire Wolves are the size of the horses which pull the Budwiser wagons. They are very loyal to their masters.

**(2.)** I only added that part, because Dire Wolves normally forest regions.

**(3.)** I made the females as big as 'Holo: the wise wolf' from the show 'Spice and Wolf'. Males are are the size of normal horses so it's the females tat rule the den.

**(4.)** Heka-is Eygptain for Magic

**(5.)** Siren Song from Pirates 4.

**(6.)** Recalling the orginal Thundercats episode: THE EVIL CHASER.

**(7.)** Song from the movie 'Princess and the Pea'.


End file.
